Fill Me, Drill Me, Fulfill Me
by lps-record
Summary: A Glee Kink Meme Fill: Quinn, with a boner after watching Rachel's incredibly sexy performance of Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me, grabs her and does everything the lyrics say. Warning: girl!penis Quinn.
1. Virginity

_**Title: Your Creature of the Night**_  
_**Author: sneaky_robot (lps_record)**_  
_**Rating: M**_  
_**Length: 4727**_  
_**Spoilers: Rocky Horror Glee Show**_  
_**Summary: A Glee Kink Meme Fill: Non established Faberry. Quinn, with a boner after watching Rachel's incredibly sexy performance of Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me, grabs her and does everything the lyrics says against a wall and more. (Except they do it in the auditorium floor in my version, so sorry prompter!) So, warning g!p.**_

_**A/N: Hi this is sneaky-robot from . I must admit that I was the originator of the g!p craze where the amazing TheLennoxFan here on and LJ was crazy and awesome enough to fill it. So this is dedicated to her. For those people who got insulted or annoyed because of so many g!p prompts, it wasn't my intention to offend anyone. It was all for shits and giggles mixed in with a healthy dose of curiosity. So for the original glee kink meme prompt and fill go here: .com/glee_kink_**_

version: .net/s/5969685/1/Say_Hello_to_My_Little_Friend

_**A/N 2: Shameless plugs: twitter: _pleslie_ tumblr: nerdofalltrades nothing too interesting, just random ramblings and thoughts of things.**_

This much raw sensuality had to be illegal, Quinn thought as she watched Rachel Berry rub herself against an overly cocky Sam Evans who was in his gold short shorts. It was awkward, because he was the only one in costume, while everybody else was rehearsing in their regular clothes or Cheerios uniform. Quinn rolled her eyes when he started flexing his muscles, showing off for her while standing there trying to play his role. They were rehearsing Rocky Horror's "Touch-a Touch Me" number in the auditorium. It was annoying that Sam was there because he was obscuring Rachel's tantalizing ass that was swaying to the rhythm of the song. _I wonder how it would feel to hold that ass and have those sexy legs wrapped around my waist, kissing those luscious lips while I pound away...agh! Stop it Fabray!_

Rachel was doing her moves extra dirty for Finn and putting Sam's hands on her body since he wasn't paying any attention into the performance.

All of glee club, except for Sam and Rachel, were sitting on the floor waiting for the couple to finish their part and go home. Nobody was paying much attention as much as one Quinn Fabray, her not so tiny friend hidden in her tight spankies and Finn.

It was the time of the month and like every month since puberty her dick made her presence known, especially when Rachel Berry was around. Her dick was not a lady at all and was more like a freaking magnetic compass, standing erect and pointing at the obnoxious diva when she was around. It literally felt the brunettes presence before even Quinn,herself, physically saw her. Hiding such girth was a bitch too. Hell no was she gonna let anyone know about her not so tiny friend.

But it was hard to hide such an appendage in a tiny spanks and cheeleading outfit. She currently was fighting a blush and hiding her arousal with her Letterman jacket. Finn was sitting next to her also trying to conceal his manhood from sneaking out of his pants. She just smirked. Like any person with a cock, she compared herself to others. And she was pretty sure she was bigger than any boy toy in glee club and could probably last way longer in the act too. She was a total stud, at least she believed she was. She was still a virgin both with and without her little Quinnie.

Her unladylike erection was throbbing painfully against her spankies and jacket. Watching Rachel wasn't making it any easier. Arousal and hints of jealousy were swirling in her blood._ Rachel please, your giant baboon of a boyfriend probably can't thrill, chill and least of all fulfill you, Quinn thought. Come over here, straddle me and I'll..._

"Mr. Shue, I really gotta go! Sorry Rach!" a reddening Finn Hudson screamed while mumbling "mailman" under his breath and running away. Both Quinn and Rachel rolled their eyes while everyone else ignored him.

With a sigh and a "good job Rachel" Mr. Shue dismissed everyone saying it was enough for today.

Everyone quickly picked their stuff and hurried out towards the exit.

"Quinn, you wanna come over for a little somethin' somethin' at my place?" Sam "tiny gold shorts" Evans asked with a smirk.

Quinn scoffed. "No Sam, just go home" she replied feeling her erection diminish slightly at Sam's sight. She couldn't stand anyway if she wanted to without revealing her not so lady bits.

Sam left dragging his feet and bowed head like a depressed Charlie Brown.

The auditorium was now empty except for Quinn and Rachel who was bent over her bag putting away sheet music.  
character from  
Quinn bit her lip and grabbed her lady dick over her jacket to calm it down.

Rachel was quietly humming Touch-a Touch Me and about to leave when she noticed Quinn still sitting on the floor having a pained expression on her face.

She cautiously approached the blond.

Quinn became even more rosy as Rachel got closer to her. She didn't want to make eye contact just in case she could see her blown out pupils due to her arousal. She sneakily pressed down on her lady wood to hide it and whimpered at the slight pain.

"Quinn, are you alright? You seem like you're in pain" Rachel stated eyeing Quinn wearily and kneeling beside the blond

"Yeah, I'm alright Rach. Just got a bit of...feminine issues." She quickly recovered.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, putting her hand on Quinn's warming forehead. "You feel very warm to the touch. I've got some Midol in my bag if you want me to retrieve it. I'm always prepared for emergencies such as these."

"No, it's OK Rachel, I'll just...man it out" Quinn told Rachel keeping up a front and not letting Rachel know how much "in pain" she really was.

"You don't have to put a brave front for me Quinn Fabray. If you're suffering, let me help." Rachel said, unknowingly putting her hand in sympathy over Quinn's, exactly over her raging hard-on.

Quinn just whimpered. Such torture having her hand so close, yet so far.

Rachel gasped retrieving her hand. "I hurt you! I'm so sorry, Quinn. You obviously are sensitive right there" She pointed at Quinn's general crotch area. "I'm also prepared in general medical examinations and I would like to check your abdominal area for bloating or internal bleeding"

"That's really not necessary" Quinn said, feeling her blush rapidly dissipate and leaving her pale.

"Nonsense Quinn. Please remove your jacket from your lap and lay down" Rachel demanded.

"No Rachel, its OK. You know what? I'm actually starting to feel better" Quinn smiled an unsure smile.

Rachel saw right through the fake smile.

"You will do as I say Quinn. For your own benefit" Rachel said, not understanding why Quinn wasn't cooperating.

"Its truly not necessary"

"Quinn, please."

"Rachel, no"

They went back and forth arguing until Rachel, in a move unprecedented by Quinn, removed the jacket from her lap.

What came next was an audible gasp from both girls.

Quinn, because she was utterly surprised by this sneaky move, and Rachel because she just uncovered a formidable bulge formed in between the cheerleaders legs.

In awe, and without even warning Quinn, she brought her index finger to caress the bulge, gasping again as it twitched under her touch and heard an unmistakable moan from Quinn.

"What is that, Quinn?" Rachel wondered, wide eyed and not at all alarmed. She kind of had an idea as to what it was, but why did Quinn have one?

"Rachel, I can explain. Please don't tell anyone! I beg you!" Quinn pleaded bringing her hands to protect her bits from Rachel's gaze.

"That's not what I asked Quinn" Rachel said, furrowing her brows sort of disappointed that the bulge was hidden from her sight.

"Um, its, well, you know, a lady cock" Quinn said looking at the ground beside her, feeling herself blush all over again.

"Lady cock" Rachel whispered, making Quinn's dick twitch at the word. "Oh, is there a reason as to why you have this extra appendage?"

"Well, once I started puberty, instead of having my period, this shows up" Quinn explained

Rachel just nodded rapidly along like it made total sense.

"I see, and is it safe to assume that at this moment you are aroused? Because, I may not have no sexual experience, but I know penile arousal when I see one" Rachel added matter of factly.

Quinn felt like she was on fire by the way her body kept flushing up, the question catching her by surprise.

"Um, no?" Quinn answered looking at diva's face.

Rachel just gave her a stern look. "You're lying."

"Ok fine! Yes! I am! Happy?" Quinn admitted.

"And what caused you're arousal that has left you incapable of moving off the floor?" Rachel asked, genuinely curious.  
_  
Goddamn Rachel and her stupid questions. God she looks so cute right now. Look at those lips. Damn. That's not helping Fabray!_

"I don't want to tell you" Quinn said.

"And why not"

"Its embarrassing"

Rachel was going through her head to try and decipher at what point in the recent past was there a moment that could have been visually stimulating and all she could think of was her and Sam's performance of "Touch-a Touch Me". She was well aware of her audience. She was trying to be extra sexy for Finn, which apparently worked, but she was also aware that Kurt and Quinn were also intently watching. Probably both looking at Sam's muscles and short shorts.

"Did watching Sam in his short shorts leave you aroused?" Rachel tried to guess.

Quinn laughed and motioned with her head no.

"But his your boyfriend"

"He is, and the performance was hot but he wasn't the one to leave me with a massive erection" Quinn said now looking at Rachel expectantly. Wondering what Rachel's reaction would be at that clue.

"But only Sam and I were perfor...oh" Sudden realization came over her, a sudden flush arising in her body, and slow throb settling between her thighs. "You m-mean me?"

Quinn bit her lower lip, looked down shyly, and nodded.

"You mean to tell me that my performance left you hot and bothered?" Rachel asked, noticing that her voice was taking on a huskier tone.

Quinn looked up at Rachel noticing her rosy cheeks and slightly dilated pupils.

"It did. You did. I know you're a great performer, but this was something else." Quinn added, her arousal escalating again.

"Move your hands."

"What?"

"I said move. your. hands."

Quinn slowly lifted her hands off her erection, rubbing her sweaty palms to against her Cheerios skirt and placing them on the floor. She felt vulnerable under Rachel's unwavering gave.

Rachel just starred at Quinn's cock, awed that she had inspired such a reaction on not only Finn, but also on her frenemie. Her ego was well stroked not to say the least, but Quinn's admission had left her aroused and wet. She rarely reacted so rapidly to Finn's advances and was only disappointed that he left running with dark spot on the front of his jeans just minutes into a make-out session.

Quinn had been erect and aroused for at least an hour without cuming in her skirt, and that turned Rachel on.

Rachel was ready to have sex with Finn by 25 but with Quinn, she better have friction between her legs now, or she would spontaneously combust with sexual frustration. She squirmed uncomfortably as the delicious ache between her thighs increased and her clit began thrumming, seeking for attention. Her panties were sticky and wet and she really needed to remove them.

Quinn watched the diva's face and watched her squirm around in place, she rose her eyebrow in wonderment as to what was going through the diva's mind.

Rachel looked up from Quinn's lap to her face. Watching those pouty lips for a second and then moved her gaze to the dilated hazel eyes. Her eyes took turns shifting from her lips to her eyes.

"Would you mind if I kissed you right now" Rachel asked her voice low, but loud enough for Quinn to hear.

Quinn bit her lip and responded, "No, I don't"

She inhaled as she watched Rachel slowly lick her lips, close her eyes and move in towards her face.

The soft pressure of lips on lips was euphoric. It was the most clichéd of things. Fireworks, rainbows and singing angels appeared in their minds eye.

They kissed languidly and without any purpose but to feel each others lips, the texture, the taste.

Rachel brought her hand into play as she set one hand to cup Quinn's cheek and the other to cup her throbbing erection.

Quinn slightly thrusted her hips once , gasped and moaned into Rachel's mouth as she felt her grasp and slightly squeeze her "little lady" and began to message her erection.

The kiss began to become more heated and passionate. Quinn licked Rachel's bottom lip, asking her permission to thrust in her tongue. Rachel let her and an erotic slow, play of tongues ensued.

Quinn shifted her position slightly as she leaned forward setting her weight on her crossed legs. She brought her left hand and placed it on Rachel's thigh a little bit under her skirt and tarting to message the muscles there and brought her right hand over Rachel's on her cock and encouraged her to grip much more firmly, causing both of them to moan simultaneously.

They broke away from the kiss, not stopping the motion of their hands, and parted just enough to look at each others eyes, swollen lips curving into small smiles. Dark brown eyes looked into swirling hazel.

"You really did like that performance, huh?" Rachel asked with mirth in her eyes and a squeeze for emphasis.

"Mmmmm" Quinn moaned, "I did, I really, really did"

"Would you like it if I gave you a private performance of the song?" Rachel inquired, bringing the hand holding Quinn's face to scratch lightly over her chest, and feeling Quinn twitch once again at the question below her hand.

They both leaned in to share a kiss and then parted briefly.

"I would really like that" Quinn whispered, smiling and leaned in again to kiss Rachel"s swollen lips, slightly thrusting her hips up into her and Rachel's hands.

Rachel broke the kiss, and kissed Quinn's cheek, then her chin, then she worked her way up kissing her jaw until reaching her ear.

Quinn's breath was labored and was enjoying the sensation of those pouty, wet, lips kissing her face.

"_I was feeling done in, couldn't win/I'd only ever kissed before./I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting/It only leads to trouble and seat wetting..._" Rachel softly sang into Quinn's ear, fully intending on seducing the blond to give her what she desperately wanted between her thighs.

She let her free hand grasp Quinn's hand on her thigh, that had her thigh in an iron grip, pried it form her leg and slid it up her skirt, taking Quinn's fingertips to graze over the wet patch in her panties, evidence of her arousal.

Rachel moaned and Quinn groaned as her fingers brushed over a protruding clit. Quinn kept her fingers moving over the wet patch and let her head fall on Rachel's shoulder. She then saw her neck and proceeded to kiss it, nipping away at tan, salty skin until it bruised.

Rachel breathless and tilting her head for Quinn to have more access, was trying to gain enough breath to continue singing.

"_Now all I want to know is how to go/I've tasted blood and I want more/I'll put up no resistance,/ I want to stay the distance/I've got an itch to scratch/I need assistance_" Rachel sang without mistake and without letting moans escape between notes and words.

Quinn's fingers were drawing even more wetness out of her soaking clasped the back of Quinn's neck with her hands as she slowly laid on the floor, bringing Quinn down with her.

Quinn left Rachel's center as she felt herself be pulled forward and half on top of Rachel. She placed her shaky hands beside her head and lifted her lower body and comfortably settled between Rachel's now spread legs.

They both moaned as their groins bumped together in a promise of what was to come.

They fused their lips together in a passionate embrace, tongues dueling for dominance. Teeth nipping at lips. Tongues exploring deep.

Releasing each others mouth's to regain their breath, Rachel's head connected with the auditorium floor with a dull thud.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Quinn breathlessly asked, worried.

"Yeah" Rachel replied wincing just a tad.

Quinn then started to get up but her process was stopped by Rachel's hand on her arm.

"Don't worry I'm just getting my jacket" Quinn said, reaching to the side to grab her letterman's jacket.

She got on her knees between Rachel's thighs, folded the jacket neatly and placed it below Rachel's head and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

Rachel's heart swelled and smiled with adoration because of the sweet gesture. If it was anybody else they wouldn't have cared and just got on with it.

Rising again to her knees, she watched Rachel to see if she seemed at least a bit comfortable. She looked that she was fine and got a bit distracted by her heaving chest.

"Can I see you?" Rachel suddenly asked.

"What?" Quinn replied.

"I want to see you, all of you" Rachel responded.

Quinn kneeled there dumbfounded for a bit. She watched as Rachel got up on her elbows to watch her, but seeing the short dress riding up the brunettes thighs spurred her on.

She brought her hand to her side and unzipped her Cheerios' top throwing it to the side.

Rachel licked her lips at the sight. The glimmering shine of Quinn's gold cross caught her attention briefly, then the small, perky bra encased breasts and finally to the defined abdominal muscled that where slightly rippling with the blond's movements.

"Your turn" Quinn said, liking the brunettes expression on looking at her almost naked torso.

Rachel smirked fully getting up close to Quinn.

"Help me with the zipper?" She asked innocently.

Quinn visibly swallowed as she reached behind Rachel and lowly brought the zipper down. She then she removed the dress straps of her tan shoulders and watched as the dress pooled around her waist.

The blond was almost drooling at the sight of Rachel's gorgeous breast that were sustained by a white strapless bra and her flat stomach.

Rachel laid down again but not before reaching behind herself and unclasping her bra. Having settled her head again on Quinn's jacket, she lifted her hips to remove her soaking panties and tease the blond by spreading her thighs just a bit to tempt.

Quinn watched as a set of sexy panties made their appearance down the brunettes thighs. She watched as Rachel toed off her ballerina styled shoes and flung her undies across the auditorium.

She let out a whimper as she watch them sail across the air knowing that the brunette was completely naked except for the dress still pooled at her waist.

Her eyes had never seen something so beautiful and sensual in her entire life and probably never will.

"Your turn Quinnie" Rachel said, almost giggling at Quinn's open-jawed, dumbfounded expression and getting on her elbows again to admire.

She reached behind herself getting her white tennis shoes and socks off her feet. She also removed the red bra she was wearing and watched Rachel lick her lips at the sight of Quinn's rosy nipples perk up at the touch of cool air.

Quinn, then, reached under her skirt towards the waistband of her spankies and released a sigh because finally her member wasn't going to be confined in them.

Rachel groaned as Quinn's length sprung out between the slits of her Cheerios skirt as if to take a peak at her.

Her cock was thick and long but not scary looking. It was a soft rosy, flesh colored with some veins popping out. The head of the penis had precum seeping out if its tiny slit.

"Come here stud" Rachel said, beckoning for Quinn to come forward.

Quinn made her way on top of Rachel, in a heated kiss pushing Rachel back with the ferocity of her kiss. She grasped her hips upward to take off the dress all the way leaving Rachel completely naked.

"You're beautiful Rachel, so beautiful" Quinn said between kisses. Her heart pounding in her chest.

Rachel found the zipper of the Cheerios skirt, and quickly removed the last offending article of clothing, moaning as Quinn settled between her things again, her cock sliding against her wet folds in tantalizing form.

She grasped Quinn's face to stop the kiss an see her eyes.

"You're making me feel beautiful right now" She said sincerely. They smiled at each other with affection.

"Now on with the show" she said clearing her throat as Quinn went down to capture a nipple to suckle and bite, rolling its twin with her hand.

"_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty/ Thrill me chill me fulfill me/ Creature of the night._" She sang, her voice becoming breathless and moans, and gasps filling in the song. She didn't know her breasts were that sensitive to foreplay either that or Quinn was giving them the right attention. She pulled the hair band out of Quinn's messy pony tail and threaded her fingers through golden locks.

"_Then if anything grows while you pose/I'll oil you up and rub you down/And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction/You need a friendly hand and I need action_" Rachel breasthlessly sang, giggling when she heard Quinn chuckle at if "anything grows while you pose".

She dragged Quinn's body up to her again and captured her lips in desperate kisses as Quinn continued to fondle and explore uncharted territory with her hands.

Rachel reached between their bodies, feeling a thin layer of sweat already formed with the intense heat of their bodies. She gently took Quinn's lady cock and started stroking it up and down noticing that her hand barely covered it completely. Quinn's moan reverberated in her mouth as she started shifting her hips in tempo with her strokes. With the tip of her thumb, she gathered the pre-cum that had accumulated there and smeared it down her length to lube it up and not cause any chaffing with her hand.

Quinn broke the kiss with a groan as she kept her hips in tempo.

She let her head fall into the crook of Rachel's neck and shoulder whimpering.

"Rach..mmm.. Rach, you gotta stop. I don't wanna cum just yet" Quinn begged, not knowing how much longer she could take this pleasant torture.

"I'm just getting your...cock...ready to thrill,fill, DRILL, and fulfill me" Rachel whispered in her huskiest, sexiest voice imaginable.

She let go of Quinn, just to dip her fingers between her own legs, gather her own come and further lube up Quinn with her natural juices.

When a warm, wet hand surrounded her member, Quinn almost came at the sensation, knowing that it was Rachel's come on her cock. She was barely supporting her own weight on her arms on each side of Rachel's head.

Rachel, satisfied that she was wet and ready enough for Quinn, and that the blond was ready as well, she rubbed the cock's head against her her slit and clit, both moaning at the intimate contact. She kept the movement up for a few minutes and then placed the head of the cock at her entrance.

"Wait Rachel", Quinn managed to gasp out, barely having enough will power to stop herself from just thrusting in. " we don't have any protection"

"It's ok, I'm too aroused to stop right now" Rachel said, just a bit frustrated that Quinn wasn't in her yet, but touched that she cared about her. "Take me Quinn, just take me now."

Feeling convinced for now, she looked at Rachel's eyes as she slowly penetrated Rachel, both of them slack-jawed, as Quinn's dick was gripped tightly by Rachel's walls. Rachel was a virgin and she slightly winced as Quinn broke through her barrier and her pussy tried to stretch and accommodate Quinn's thickness.

Rachel's pussy, was hot,wet, slick and smoot hand felt 100 percent better than her own hand, having those slick walls just claiming her cock wanting it to go deeper into the hot cavern.

Quinn stopped once she was all the way in.

"I'm ok," Rachel answered the silent question. "Just go slow for now"

Nodding her head, she braced herself to begin thrusting. She laid her head again where Rachel's head and shoulder met. She bit her shoulder as she started thrusting her hips at a slow pace between Rachel's thighs.

She moaned, feeling the friction, making her want to stay in this potion for ever.

Rachel's hand grasped the back of her shoulder blades still wincing and hissing as Quinn moved between. She felt the cock move inches at a time, feeling it slowly get in and then out completely. Hearing Quinn moan was making her feel hot.

"You can move faster now" Rachel said as the burning sensation was giving way to a much more pleasurable feeling. She gripped Quinn's shoulders much more tightly as the blond began to thrust at a faster speed.

"Is this ok?" Quinn grunted.

"*gasp* ah, yea this" she swallows quickly "this is gooooddd". Rachel moaned back.

As Quinn sped up, she lifted herself to get better leverage and access. She was licking and kissing and sucking Rachel's ever quickening pulse point that was beating almost in time with her thrusts.

Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn, groaning at how delicious Quinn's meat was beating her, sheathing itself in and out at a perfect angle.

"Faster baby, do me harder"She groaned out, scratching Quinn's slick back as she listened to her command, dragging her nails all the way down, pass the small of her back and to hold purchase on Quinn's luscious ass cheeks, and her other hand wrapping around her neck as she made eye contact with Quinn. Both panting for air, moving and thrusting in time and in sync with each other. Quinn's gold cross was dangling between them, tickling Rachel's chest with each thrust.

Both Rachel's and Quinn's breasts rubbing together smoothly because of their shared sweat. Rachel was trying very hard not to close her eyes in rapture as Quinn fucked her with purpose. Sensing this, Quinn, caught Rachel lips between her own until they broke apart seeking and gasping for air.

"Mmm, Rachel you feel so good and tight" Quinn moaned out

"Keep going Quinn! Oh baby! Please don't stop!" Rachel almost screamed.

"Want it harder, baby? Tell me what you...need."

"Yes! Harder baby! God, this feels sooo goood!" Rachel said, unable to keep her eyes open

"Rach..rachel...I'm..getting close baby...I don't think I can last much longer" Quinn whispered..

"Me too, Quinn j-just a little bit more" Rachel rasped out.

Feeling her orgasm and Rachel's coming soon, she sped up a bit more loosing synchronization as she felt Rachel's slick walls begin to contract around her cock. Her pussy felt tighter than before making the friction even better.

Feeling her orgasm suddenly rip from within left Rachel in bliss for a long while, seeing white and tears fall from her eyes at the sheer intensity of it. She felt her walls tightly grip Quinn's cock and felt asudden burst of being filled again as ropes of hot cum shot out of Quinn's cock as she orgasmed inside Rachel.

Rachel brought both of her hands to Quinn's ass to keep there as long as possible in the throes of their orgasm.

Quinn felt that she wouldn't stop cuming inside Rachel as she filled her with her seed.

Their orgasms subsided leaving both completely spent, satisfied and fulfilled. Leaning their foreheads together, they shared small kisses as aftershocks rocked their bodies intensified just a bit because Quinn had yet to pull out of her, her cock softening inside Rachel.

Once they broke apart, they quietly laughed.

"Well that was quite a performance wouldn't you say?" Rachel asked

"I think this was your best performance yet, and I heard notes so high I didn't even know you could hit" Quinn said smirking as Rachel huffed and slapped her ass.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get for offending my vocal range" Rachel said.

Quinn giggled, and gave her a kiss in apology while at the same she gently pulled out, making Rachel quietly moan.

"Mmm, I feel unusually empty down there" she said mournfully.

"Me too" she said, reaching to brush away Rachel's bangs from her sweaty forehead and planted kiss there, and then nuzzled her neck, Rachel wrapping her in a hug.

"So what now?" She asked sighing at the fuzzy, warm feeling in her tummy.

"Rachel Berry, will you go out on a date with me?" Quinn mumbled into her skin.

"Yes" She simply answered. "I might as well" she finished giggling making Quinn smile at the sound.


	2. Date

_**A/N: Wow, ladies! i certainly did not expect that much feed back from this fic. Almost all commenter's wanted a multi-fic and who am I to deny my wonderful audience? Thank you everyone for their amazing comments that inspired me to continue this crazy story and for those who put me on their alerts. I do have an idea as to where to take this particular fic and it will be pretty smutty through out mixed in with just a hint of drama. I have no idea how long the story will be or how often I'll be updating so keep me motivated and leave a comment/tweet/tumblr message/email/social security #, etc...**_

_**This part, I feel is not as good as part one but it's better than nothing right? It's a bit cheesy, but ya'll better handle the cheese. It's also a bit rushed. I'm also working on part 3 as we speak.  
**_

_**A/N2: All massive grammatical and spelling errors are all mine, obviously and disclaimer is that I don't own Quinn Fabray or Rachel Berry or Glee.  
**_

_**a/n 3: Talk to me: **t**witte**r**: _pleslie_ tumblr: nerdofalltrades  
**_

"Do you regret it?" Quinn asked the brunette sitting across from her at a booth at BreadStix. She had picked Rachel up earlier for their scheduled date that happen to be a day after their hot tryst in the auditorium floor. Quinn was worried that she may have somehow disappointed the brunette by taking her virginity in school grounds and not have made it as romantic as she may have dreamed.

"Do you think I would be here with you on a date if I did?" Rachel answered honestly. "The only thing I regret is not having a mattress beneath us because now my tail bone and lower back are sore," she winced as she rubbed her sore spots on her back.

"Sorry about that" Quinn looked down.

"Don't worry about it, it was totally worth it" she said winking at the cheerleader. "What about you, you regret losing your virginity to the school's diva?"

"Me? No of course not!" she quickly responded, "I mean I thought I would never have sex with..you know...it..not that I just had sex with you just to do it...because I really, really like you, I've liked you for a while...and...not in a million years would I've thought of doing it with you, not that nobody would, because obviously I did it and..."

Rachel laughed at Quinn's rambling "Shh, I get it, ok? I know you weren't using me to test drive your...lady business...on me, but I'm kind of glad that I was also your first" she said, "plus wasn't exciting having sex on center stage with the hot theatre lights above us? I wouldn't have asked for a better first time than doing it where I feel more at home" Rachel sighed, reminiscing on what had happened on stage yesterday and getting aroused at the thought of what had occurred.

"I've always thought you beautiful, Quinn, but last night...last night, made me see you in another light" she said, slipping off her heel off her foot and sliding her foot up Quinn's naked calf, past her knee, between her soft thighs, up to semi-erect cock, "you should see your face when your about to co..."

"Good evening ladies! My name's Johnny and I'll be your waiter this evening, may I take your orders?" the waiter interrupted Rachel. Johnny the Waiter watched as the brunette smirked at the blond who was tomato red was chugging down her water.

"Hi Johnny, I think my friend and I are ready to order. I'm kind of craving some spaghetti and meatballs, but its bizarre because I'm not a meat eater, and having...balls...made of meat in my mouth is just weird, but I feel like tonight may be the night I change that. After all I don't have a gag reflex and I might as well tested out tonight, don't you think Quinnie?" She said, pressing the ball of her foot and rubbing against the now raging hard-on.

The blond now seemed to be hyperventilating and gripping the shit out of the edge of the table.

_Oh God, oh God! Rachel better stop this or I swear I'll clear off the table, push Johnny the Waiter away, put Rachel on table, take her panties off, fling them across the room, get between her thighs, pull my spankies mid-thigh, grab my cock, spread her thighs, and fuck the shit outta of her, God, I'd fuck her so, so, hard in front of all these people, I don't give a da..._

"Quinnie, are you alright?" Rachel smirked, interrupting Quinn's thought process.

"I" she cleared her throat "um, I don't think you should put any...balls...meatless or otherwise, just the thought of you..." Quinn drifted off, her eyes almost crossing at the thought of Rachel having her in her mouth.

"Miss, are you alright, would you like me to bring you something" Johnny the Waiter said, confused as to what was going on.

"Yeah, um water, bring me ice cold water, a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and a side of bacon with bacon fat fried fries, please and thank you" she quickly ordered.

"Oh I won't be taking the spaghetti and meatballs, my friend here has amazing meatballs at her place that I'm sure she'd like to let me have a taste, but bring me vegetable stir-fry with a salad and vegan ice cream, which I know you have since I've written to BreadStix to always have in stock since some citizens of Lima are vegan after all. Thank you Johnny." Rachel said smiling, slightly scaring of the waiter.

"Rachel. you need to stop" a tomato red Quinn said.

"Stop what, Quinn" she answered, still rubbing the bulge in Quinn's spankies.

"Your foot, it's driving me crazy"

"But I thought you were enjoying it" she said, making tears well up in her eyes in an instant to further tease Quinn.

Seeing Rachel in tears about broke Quinn's heart.

"I am, it's just that I fear my reaction to you won't be publicly acceptable" Quinn recovered, watching as the tears instantly disappear as quickly as they had appeared.

"Well, why didn't you say so!" Rachel exclaimed, getting from her side of the booth to Quinn's.

The blond replayed everything she had said in the past minute to insinuate that she wanted her to sit next to her and make the situation worst, and by situation she meant her cock.

As soon as she sat next to Quinn, Johnny came back with their orders, looking at the couple as the brunette had a maniacal grin on her face and the blond was as pale as a ghost.

He served them and left right away.

"Well, he left rather quickly, I didn't even get to say thank you" Rachel pouted, as she watched Johnny power walk back to the kitchen.

Quinn was lost in her own thoughts when she heard a soft moan escape from the girl sitting very close to her.

"Wow, Quinn, you must taste these baby carrots." she said, her eyes closed chewing on a carrot already in her mouth.

Quinn watched with regard as Rachel got another baby carrot, licked the tip and nibbled the top, and silently offered the rest to Quinn who quickly took it, chewed and swallowed finding nothing in particular about the carrot that could have made her moan.

Rachel spotted the vegan ice cream. Making sure she had Quinn's undivided attention, she brought a spoonful of ice cream towards her mouth, pulling the empty spoon out slowly and licking the excess cream right off it. She brought another spoonful and offered it to Quinn who stared at her for a second before opening her mouth to take it in.

"It's berry flavored" Rachel said, enraptured and feeling slightly jealous of the spoon in Quinn's mouth.

Quinn moaned, "my favorite"

"You have some berry right ..." Rachel started, cupping Quinn's jaw and swiping her thumb across Quinn's plush lower lip. Before she could retract it, she felt those same lips trap her thumb between them, and felt her tongue swirl lightly over it and be nipped by her teeth. Once released, she brought it to her own mouth to taste what was left of the ice cream and Quinn.

They both leaned in at the same to fuse their lips together, icy tongues rapidly heating up as they stroked and manipulated each other fueling passionate fires in both girl's bodies.

Their kiss was interrupted as Johnny cleared his throat, brought the check and left as quickly as he came.

A "thank you Mr. Waiter" softly left Quinn's mouth as she grabbed $30 from her purse, dropped them on the table, and motioned for Rachel to get out the booth. Both noticing that they hadn't eaten anything, the bacon completely ignored by Quinn for the first time ever. They just wanted to be alone.

They made their way out of the restaurant into the frigid temperature which cooled down their aroused bodies. They made it to Quinn's car and waited for the heat to blast through the air vents. As Quinn pulled out of the parking lot, a comfortable silence fell over the inside, Motown music softly playing in the background.

"You wanna go for a walk at the park?" Quinn broke the silence.

"It's freezing outside and we're both wearing skirts" Rachel informed her.

"So? I'll keep you warm and I've got another jacket in the back that you can wear." Quinn replied. She didn't want to only have a sexual relationship with Rachel and this seemed like an opportunity to talk since they didn't do much communicating at the restaurant. She was kind of relieved that she was no longer aroused and could focus on something else.

Rachel nodded her consent and Quinn smiled.

She drove them to the closest park near Rachel's house. She killed the engine and told Rachel to wait. She made her way around, opened the door and offered her hand to Rachel who graciously took it and got off her seat.

"You're so chivalrous." She told Quinn, who blushed at the compliment.

She then reached for her Letterman's jacket that had been thrown into the backseat and draped it over Rachel to put her arm's through. It fit a little big since her body was slightly smaller than Quinn's but she thought Rachel look pretty damn cute in her jacket. She pushed her against the side of her car, leaning down to capture Rachel's lips in a sweet kiss. They made out for a while until Rachel spoke.

"I thought we were going for a walk?"

"We are" she responded, "come here" She intertwined her fingers with Rachel's, dragging her beside her and started their trek up the path towards the trees.

Street lamps lighted up their path.

"This is quite romantic, Quinn" Rachel quietly whispered, looking up at Quinn through her eyelashes.

Quinn smiled, happy that she was wooing Rachel Berry.

They continued walking, enjoying each others warmth and presence. They spotted a bench and made their way towards it and sat down cuddled up to each other with Rachel's arms tucked inside Quinn's thick jacket.

"You're right. You're keeping me warm" Rachel stated, snuggling further into Quinn's warm body.

"I told you so."

"When did you start liking me?" Rachel asked, wondering.

"Probably the first time I saw you perform for the Glee Club" Quinn quietly answered.

Rachel stood quiet for a moment. She then giggled remembering what the number was.

"You mean 'Push It'?"

"Yeah" Quinn said, remembering how her feelings brewed in her body at seeing Rachel be overtly sensual towards her ex-boyfriend. "At first I thought it was jealousy, but it was my time of the month and according to..it..it wasn't" she admitted.

Rachel giggled quietly again. She looked up to see Quinn's flushed face and gave her a quick kiss. "You're so cute when you start talking about your little friend and start getting uncomfortable about"

"Yea, well its not like I've talked about it to anyone else before, so it is a bit weird"

"I'm glad that you've finally got to talk about with someone now. It must've been a burden hiding that part of yourself to everyone"

Quinn looked at Rachel feeling something a little like love swirl in her heart.

"I'm glad too" She said.

They sat on that bench for what seemed like hours. Talking about their shared childhood, the glee club's antics, Mr. Shue, classes, Sue Sylvester, Kurt & Blaine, music, and their goals for the future. They made each other laugh and stole kisses from one another once in a while.

As the temperature dropped, they decided to leave, Rachel pouted at leaving Quinn's warmth.

They intertwined fingers and made their way towards Quinn's car.

Quinn was lost in her own thoughts of Rachel when she felt herself be tugged.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Behind that big tree I've always wondered what it would be like to make-out against a tree trunk. They make it seem so romantic in the movies" Rachel said excitedly. Once they reached aforementioned tree, she put her back against it and dragged Quinn's head to her level and captured her lips. There was something about those rosy lips that was truly addictive and electrifying. Its like every time their lips touched an electric current flowed between them.

She grasped the back of Quinn's neck, scratching the small hairs at the nape of her head, dragging a soft moan out of Quinn's mouth.

Quinn brought her arms inside Rachel's two jackets and wrapped them securely around her waist, protecting her tail bone and lower back from hitting the tree. After all she did remember her mentioning she was sore there earlier.

Rachel smiled against her lips as she felt Quinn's hands at the swell of her ass where her butt and lower back met, protecting her still sore back.

The night was quiet and the only thing they heard was their breath and the sound of their kissing.

As they continued making out, Quinn felt herself start to get aroused as she heard Rachel quietly release tiny moans of pleasure, so quiet that if the night have been noisier, she wouldn't have heard it.

Rachel was lost in a world of heat. She felt her temperature rise as her lips melted and molded themselves with Quinn's. Her tongue messaging hers. Since she was snuggly pressed up against the tree and Quinn's body, she felt the blond's arousal start to make itself known between their bodies, smiling as she felt Quinn discretely start to cant her hips towards Rachel.

Rachel broke their kiss, kissing Quinn's chin, jaw and made her way towards her neck. Kissing her neck, placing her plump lips on her pulse point and began to suck and bite it. She leaned back admiring how the abused skin was turning pink to red.

Quinn tilted her head to the side giving, Rachel ample access to continue molesting her neck like a vampire. She was unconsciously moving her hips back and forth, feeling blood start to rush towards her member and rush through her ears. She felt as her dick began to rise and become a bulge in her spankies, painfully beginning to throb.

The diva was liking how Quinn became Play-Doh to her touch.

She reached between them grasping the firm bulge, making the blond hiss.

"Quinn, is that a flashlight in your cheerleading skirt or are just happy to see me?" She asked Quinn, who had by now closed her eyes to the sensation. She didn't answer.

"You want to know something Quinn?" She whispered in her ear, "that this" she said, taking her cock out of her spankies and into the cold air, "is now mine?" she told her, firmly holding it in her hand feeling how hot it was and felt the throbbing of her member.

Quinn moaned, her eyes tightly shut and her mouth open as Rachel's words were processed in her brain.

"Yes, baby, that's all yours" she said in a moan laced whisper. Loving how possessive Rachel was being.

"Mmmm, baby. You know how wonderful you felt inside me yesterday? So good baby. I had to touch myself last night thinking about you, did you know that?" Rachel asked Quinn, as she started to pump her meat with her hand, feeling it twitch.

"No, I didn't" she whimpered and started thrusting her hips into her hands, picturing Rachel touching herself made her hot all over.

"Yes, and I did cum but not as strongly as when you were thrusting this inside me" she said, rubbing her hand faster on her cock, running her thumb over the tip gathering up her pre-cum and spread it across her dick.

"Does it make you hot knowing that I touched myself right after you throughly ravished me?" She asked.

Quinn just nodded rapidly, unable to answer or open her eyes for that matter.

"I was touching my clit in circles just how you did with the tip of your penis, you should have felt how wet I was thinking about you Quinnie" she continued to whisper, her voice low and seductive against Quinn's sensitive ear.

"I then inserted three fingers in me, baby, trying to stretch my pussy just how sweetly you stretched it, but couldn't" She felt as Quinn started holding her closer to her body, her cock between them, her hand moving in a circular pumping motion, sometimes feeling her knuckles brush up against Quinn's taunt lower abs.

"You, making love to me has to be one of the most spiritual things I've ever experienced, Quinn. I've never felt so beautiful or loved as much as I did yesterday" she sincerely said, making Quinn open her eyes and see the same love reflected back.

"Rachel, I..I lo..." Quinn started, but was silenced by a finger on her lips from her free hand.

"Shh...Don't say it now..." she leaned up to kiss Quinn who was on the verge of cuming.

She kept pumping her cock for a while longer.

Quinn burrowed herself into Rachel's neck and mumbled a chocked "I'm about to cum, Rach"

Rachel kept jacking her off until she heard Quinn suck in a deep breath and released it in a long, high pitched moan as cum shot out in ropes out of her cock, landing across her her Cheerios top and Rachel's hand. Quinn brought Rachel closer to her body, her hips jerking uncontrollably as her orgasm took over her body.

The brunette slowed down her pace until Quinn stopped shooting out cum and felt her start to soften in her hand. She grasped the now soft dick and tucked it back in its place, wiping her cum covered hand on the front of her spankies.

Once finished, she looked up at a panting Quinn, who once again had her eyes closed trying to control her breathing. Quinn looked beautiful moments right before and right after cuming, all flushed and sweaty. Trying to not get too close to the cum covered Cheerios top she leaned up and kissed her.

After a few more kisses a, "you got semen all over your top by the way" was said against the blond's lips.

Looking down at herself, Quinn noticed that she indeed had erupted on herself. _Well somethings don't change.  
_  
"Ah, fuck. Good thing Sylvester has us have 7 uniforms, huh?" She smiled.

"Oh so that's where the money that supposed to be Glee's is going" Rachel said back.

"That's right," she whispered, kissing her pouty lips.

"Did you like that?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Baby, look at my top what do you think" she answered like it was an obvious. "Speaking of which, you've got any napkins?"

"As a matter of fact, I do" Rachel pulled out a packet of tissues seemingly out of nowhere. Quinn took them and wiped the excess sperm from her uniform and made a mental note to take it to the cleaners as soon as possible before Sue decided to do black light inspections.

Once done, they kissed once more and headed out again. Quinn threw away her spoiled napkins into the trash can.

They reached the car and opened and closed the door for Rachel. Buckled in and secured, she drove off to Rachel's house singing along to the music and holding hands at the center console.

Reaching their destination, Quinn did her chivalrous deed and hand by hand made it to the front of Rachel's door step.

"I had fun tonight" Rachel said smiling shyly up at Quinn.

"Me too" Quinn said playing with a loose pebble in the floor with her foot.

"See you tomorrow during school?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then" she said, gazing at Rachel.

"Ok, you can kiss me, you know. Just make it quick because, I don't know if you noticed but there's two gay men squealing and peaking through the window" Rachel said smiling.

Quinn laughed and softly pressed her lips to Rachel's in a chaste kiss. She leaned their foreheads together and whispered "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" she replied, and with one last kiss and a goodnight, Quinn turned towards her car but not before hearing joyous shouting and squealing from the Berry's and their daughter. She smiled, got on the driver's seat, turned on the engine and drove off.


	3. Freak

**A/N: There you go guys! Thanks for the comments and reviews, I enjoy reading them and motivate me to write faster.  
**

**_A/N2: twitter: _pleslie_ tumblr: nerdofalltrades  
_**

**_Enjoy!_**

There was something wrong with her. She had always been turned on by Rachel, but ever since sleeping with her and being given a hand-job by her, she was now constantly aroused. The brunette was the only thing in her mind. Her lips, her thighs, her legs, her hips, hey eyes, her smile, her laugh, just everything about her.

They were in Glee now, and surprise, surprise, Rachel was performing. Only this time her scorching gaze was set on Quinn instead of an angry and confused looking Finn. They had both, unbeknown to each other, broken up with their respective boyfriends via text.

Everyone was just starring at the diva and cheerleader like it was a ping pong match. Eyebrows were rising on some, others had they're jaws dropped, while others had smirks on their faces and one was thinking about if a rhinoceros could pass as a fat, gray, unicorn.

The stares went unphased by the oblivious couple who were too into their seductive game to notice. Rachel was singing some sexy song that Quinn wasn't listening to since her other senses were focused on her body, eyes, and lips. Rachel was seducing her slowly with the sway of her body and that sultry gaze. By this point, Quinn had her legs tightly crossed and a drawing pad covering her erection.

Rachel was very aware of Quinn's body language and the effect she was having on the cheerleader.

As her performance came to an end, the glee club broke into slow, scattered clapping as they erupted into chatter.

"Dude, they're totally doing it."

"Is anybody's gaydar pinging like crazy?"

"San, I heard that cat with mustaches should be taken seriously."

"You gotz to be kidding me, Q and RuPaul? Psh, I'm hotter than both of them combined"

While everyone was chattering about Glee's new situation, a note was dropped unto Quinn's lap.

_"Meet me at the auditorium, front row, center, right after glee. I'll make it worth your while ;)" -RB*_

Quinn smirked, knowing she wouldn't have to take her situation into her own hands. She also wanted to ask her something important.

"Alright you guys, settle down! Rachel that was an interesting performance but your song choice may have been a tad too..sexual...so tone it down next time?" Mr. Shue said, cowering a bit when he saw Quinn Fabray glare at him.

"Ok you guys, this is all for now see you all next time!" He clapped.

Everyone got up noisily, leaving and talking about the recent turn of events. Kurt and Mercedes already texting furiously on their phones.

Quinn again was the last to get up. She watched as Rachel passed her by with an extra sway of her ass, looked over her shoulder, winked and left.

She let out a breath trying to calm ger erection enough to get up without any suspicion of her situation.

As she thought about Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste, her erection deflated, disgusted with herself that she had to use those means to calm her raging hormones. She wondered as to when she became a a horny 13 year old boy. _Oh yea, when I was between a certain brunette's thighs._

Shaking her head, she put her stuff away in her Cheerios bag, she got up and left the choir room but not before being stopped by an arm on her bicep.

"What's going on with you and Manhands?" Santana asked.

"Nothing is going on with Rachel and I" Quinn responded, breaking Santana's hold on her arm.

"Q, please, she was literally undressing you with her eyes and eye-fucking you, and I know eye-fucking when I see it, I do it all the time."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Just drop it, why do you care what I do and with who anyway?"

"Because Coach won't be happy that you're banging pom-poms with the school's hobbit, plus you think the population of McKinley High are gonna respect you if you date the thing?"

"Coach won't do shit with what I told her at the beginning of the year, I'm her head bitch in charge and I can be as ruthless as her, and the rest of these Lima losers can suck my balls, they've forgotten how powerful I can be and specially you, don't make me hurt you more than than what I've already have, because deep down, you and I still care for each other, but I won't let you threaten me." Quinn angrily said, panting and red, feeling fury and resentment flow through her veins.

"You must really like Berry then, huh? Saying all this shit to me? She must've been a pretty good fuck for you to be defending her like this. Tell me, oh mighty ice queen, how did it feel to deflower the midget was she super tight or is she really a tranny with a big, thick, long cock and that's why you're still with her?" Santana taunted, but her cocky smirk was wiped away as Quinn slapped her across the face. Hard. She pushed her with anger against the lockers, making them rattle with the force.

Getting up all over Santana's grill she whispered "You won't ever insult Rachel in front of my face. Ever. Or I'll end you Santana. I'll end you so fast you won't even know what hit you. And you more than anyone know how cold hearted I can be" she threated, her voice dripping with icy venom.

With one last push to the furious Latina, she grabbed her stuff and made her way to the auditorium.

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she replayed Santana's words in her mind.

How was she to protect Rachel from all this, when she herself was the freak of the relationship? It's not like she had any control over her body. Her God had made her born that way, and she had to deal with it.

She touched her gold cross laying on her chest, closed her eyes and tried to find peace and calmness before meeting Rachel.

As she entered the barely lighted auditorium, she felt her heart pound faster at the thought of seeing Rachel and finding comfort in her touch.

She made her way towards the first row and sat right in the middle seat. She waited, feeling heaviness in her shoulders of what had transpired earlier and feeling tears threatening to fall again.

"You're upset" Rachel's disembodied voice broke the heavy silence.

Quinn gripped the arm rest, willing her tears to not fall,and looking at her lap to hide her face from wherever Rachel was.

Out of nowhere Rachel seemed to materialize in front her, kneeling, touching her knees and trying to catch her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, worried, seeing Quinn Fabray break down was not a sight to behold often, but God almighty, she still looked beautiful.

"Nothing," she automatically responded, trying her hardest to hide her weakness,

"Quinn, if you want this to work, you have to talk to me. I'm here for you, I thought you knew that" Rachel said, hurt that Quinn was closing up on her.

Quinn didn't want to Rachel, far from it, she just didn't want her to know what was hurting her.

"I had a little confrontation with Santana on my way here and it didn't go so well" Quinn started, still not making eye contact.

"And what did she say to make you so upset?" Rachel prodded.

"She was talking shit about you and I slapped her. She said that if you really were a tranny with a cock and that's why I was with you, but it just hurt that she's so close to the truth, that all these years we've, that I, been calling you dehumanizing names when in reality I'm the freak. I'm the freak with the occasional dick and you're perfect, and beautiful and all woman all the time" Quinn spoke, her voice breaking with regret, finally letting her tears fall down her flushed cheeks.

Rachel's heart was breaking and fluttering at the same time for Quinn had called her beautiful and perfect, but breaking because her lover was feeling insecure, guilty, and weak.

She lifted the arm rest from the seat and proceeded to straddle Quinn's lap and made herself comfortable there.

She grasped her face making her make eye contact. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery.

"Shhh, Quinn" she said, wiping the tears from her face with her thumbs, I've forgiven you for calling me all those names and I've always found you beautiful even now that I know what happens to you every month, and I thank you for protecting from Santana's harsh words" she whispered leaning down enough to kiss Quinn's salty lips. She was trying to reassure Quinn with a passionate kiss that everything would be alright, that they would fight the world together.

"That's the thing though, don't you see? I can't protect you." Quinn whispered against her lips, silent tears trailing down her cheeks, "that this..thing...makes me a freak, that if someone insults your femininity, I'll feel guilty because it should be me they should be insulting"

"Quinn" Rachel whispered back, reaching between her legs and Quinn's to free her cock from her spankies "this appendage doesn't have to define you and it doesn't make you a freak. Don't you remember the good things that it has brought you?" She asked, starting to stroke her cock, feeling it start to harden against her hand "that with this, you made love to me, that you made me feel beautiful. That I molested you in public during our date" she made Quinn giggle/gasp at the memory.

"But I'm still a freak, Rach" she sadly stated.

"No it doesn't" she responded, "you only get this for a certain amount of days every month and it doesn't make you any less of a woman" she said, firmly moving her hand over Quinn's now hard shaft, "and I know because, I've seen all of you, and you're the most beautiful, gorgeous woman I've ever seen" She captured Quinn's lips again to make her point.

"I'm a freak" Quinn said, between kisses.

"No you're not" Rachel retorted.

Still straddling Quinn's thighs, she got unto her knees lifting herself up above Quinn, put Quinn's cock at her wet entrance and slowly impaled herself with it. Taking her inch by slow inch until she was seated against her lap again, but with Quinn's thickness deep within. Quinn's pelvic bone perfectly aligned with her clit.

They both gasped. Rachel's wall twitching and contorting to stretch and accommodate the sudden intrusion.

Quinn gripped Rachel's thighs for she didn't expect to be fully emerged in her so abruptly. She had forgotten how deliciously good it felt to be tightly clutched inside Rachel's warm, wet heat.

"You're not a freak, baby" Rachel gasped out, starting to lift herself up again, almost completely pulling Quinn out and then putting herself down, creating a slow sensuous rhythm on Quinn's lap, Quinn's pelvis pushing up against her clit.

"I want to protect you, Rachel" Quinn whimpered, sliding her hands up Rachel's thighs to her ass and help her guide her in their rhythm, pushing her down, grinding her slowly on her member.

"You don't have to protect me Quinn..mmmm, baby...I can take care of myself" she said, closing her eyes, moving up and down Quinn's shaft, the friction of this slow, sex session getting to her.

"God-d R-rach, baby...I know you can..its just that...oh, fuck me...mmmm...I don't want anyone to hurt you anymore" Quinn moaned out, leaning back against the seat to get more comfortable to start thrusting inside Rachel, groping her ass for leverage.

Rachel brought her hands to start unbuttoning her own blouse, leaving it open and undoing the front clasp of her bra, letting her succulent bouncing, breasts tempt Quinn.

A surge of heat made its way through her body ending in her throbbing cock as it slid in and out of Rachel, all caused by Rachel's breasts.

Moaning at the sight, she let go of Rachel's ass, leaning her body and the brunette's weight forward, bringing her hand to her back to support her weight. Rachel, feeling the change of their positions, leaned back placing her hands on top of Quinn's spread knees. The slight shift of angle, caused Quinn's dickhead to hit a particular spot inside her, sending jolts of pleasure down her thighs and chills up her spine, making her groan every time she was hit. She grind herself more throughly, every nerve ending awake with the pleasure.

Quinn took in a dusky nipple between her lips, suckling it, while stopping her thrusts and letting Rachel control how fast or slow she wanted her to penetrate her sopping pussy. She swirled her wet, hot tongue around it, blowing cool air watching it perk up at her ministrations. She switched between nipples, paying attention to her breasts as well, kissing them, biting them, leaving marks, showing that Rachel was as much hers as she was Rachel's.

Rachel gripped Quinn's knees,moaning, as she fought the urge to thread her fingers through her ponytail and keep her near her breasts at all times, canting her hips into hard thrusts, speeding up and working herself up more.

Quinn kissed between Rachel's breast, kissing her chest and exposed throat, kissing her where she assumed her vocal chords were, showing them her appreciation. Rachel's high pitched cries of passion vibrating through her lips.

They moved into each other, the heat of their bodies coming out in waves, making them sweat and pant loudly.

Both of their skirts were around their waists, and Quinn had nice view of her cock sheathing itself like a sword inside Rachel, spreading her folds. Seeing how fully stretched Rachel was. Her cock glistened with their shared fluids under the low theater lighting.

Making love to this girl was beautiful. She watched Rachel with loving eyes, watching tendrils of hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, beads of sweat pooling between the valley of her breasts that was puffed out out due to her position, her eyes tightly shut, brows furrowed,her bottom lips caught between her teeth, her hips thrusting sensually, her stomach muscles clenching.

Man, was this woman gorgeous, she brought her closer towards her, feeling Rachel quickly wrap her arms around her neck. She put a hand behind Rachel's neck, bringing her head down and kiss her fiercely, she now knew she'd be ok being a freak if it meant that Rachel made love to her like this, proving that it was alright to be different and that she too deserved to be loved, no matter what her anatomy consisted of.

So many emotions and physical sensations were assaulting her body that she pulled Rachel even closer and came in spurts inside her, thick ropes of cum just shooting out in full force, filling Rachel with her load. Her orgasm was so powerful, was so pure and beautiful that she put her face between Rachel's breasts and started crying, tears just falling like rain while Rachel's name fell from her lips over and over.

Feeling Quinn shoot her load from within, sent Rachel right over the edge as well, screaming "Yes!" as her walls contracted around the Quinn's cuming cock, being receptive to her sperm. Waves of pleasure shot up her spine in electrifying chills, making her toes curl in her shoes and her thighs hold Quinn's waist in place. She saw colors explode behind her eyes, heat spreading and accumulating on her core.

She felt Quinn start to cry against her chest, as Quinn thrust jerkily inside her.

She hugged Quinn close, kissing the top of her head as their post-orgasmic shocks passed between them, leaving them in a realm of security and peace.

As Quinn's sobs quieted down, Rachel's whispered words of comfort filled the silence.

Quinn reached up and kissed her, whispering a "thank you" on her lips.

Kissing, Quinn once again grabbed Rachel's thighs, sliding her hands up and down them, lovingly caressing them, making Rachel quietly moan, her now soft member twitching at the sound.

"Mmm you better pull out, because as much as I want round two, you need to take me home" Rachel warned Quinn.

Quinn laughed. Rachel rose above Quinn letting her pull out, streams of their cum coming out of Rachel's entrance, dribbling down her shaft in thick, gooey drops.

"Woah, this is a hot mess" Quinn said, awed at how much cum had been produced between the both of them.

Rachel giggled bringing out napkins from a pocket on her skirt, and cleaned herself between her legs as well as she could then proceeded to clean Quinn's soft member, her moaning at the gentle brush of the napkin on the sensitive skin there.

"There, all clean" Rachel smiled.

"I broke up with Sam," Quinn, suddenly spoke

"What?"

"I want you to be my girl Rachel Berry" She said, ignoring Rachel's "what".

"When did you break up with him?" she asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Last night, after our date. I'm not a cheater. I don't wanna keep cheating on him when all my mind and body belong to you." Quinn said.

"I...Quinn...I broke up with Finn too, last night, be he hasn't accepted it yet" Rachel said, realizing that they were no longer tied down by boys.

"So, what does it mean?"

"It means, yes Quinn, I'll be your girl, if you'll be mine" she answered grinning, pecking Quinn on the lips.

Quinn smiled a dazzling smile, brightening up the whole auditorium.

"I'm glad you said yes because I don't take no very well as an answer and I was planning on ways to convince you to say yes if you had said no" Quinn smirked.

"And how were you planning on changing my mind?"

Quinn quirked her eyebrows and looked down. Her cock was erect again. Ready for Rachel and round two.

"Let me show you"

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed as they unexpectedly changed positions.

Quinn placed Rachel on the seat, swiftly getting rid of her Cheerios top in order to feel more skin on skin contact, she put Rachel's heels of her feat on the edge of the seat and spread her thighs getting an amazing view of her glistening sex. She readily placed the tip of her penis at her entrance, and entered her with one hard thrust, both of their groans echoing off the walls.

Rachel slouched down the seat, to make their position better. With her right hand, she reached behind her, over her head, grabbing the top part of the seat in a vice hold, watching with hooded eyes as Quinn draped herself over her, placing and holding her weight on her hands next to her waist, and started to impale her hard, moving her whole body up and down with her powerful thrusts.

They panted loudly, their breaths failing to catch up with their rhythm. Keeping eye contact, make it the experience much more thrilling. Smirking, Quinn kissed Rachel hard, breaking in between to grunt. Her bra encased breasts rubbing against Rachel's naked ones. Rachel had a hold of Quinn's side of her face with her left hand, feeling her quickened breath on her wrist. They kissed sloppily, just to have as much contact as possible as Quinn once again sped up her thrusts.

"Oh baby that's it. You're...you're fucking me so good right now" Rachel whimpered.

"Is that right, baby? You're feeling good? I can tell, you're so wet for me baby" Quinn grunted out

"Yes, baby, I'm wet for you just you and only you"

"Mmmmmm, remember how...uhhh...you said that...my cock belongs to you?...oh god..well this pussy's mine baby...all mine..." she hotly whispered into Rachel.

"All yours...uhmmm, Quuuiiinnn...keep talking..."

"Do you feel me, baby, inside you, rubbing against your slick walls?"

"I do Quinnie, I feel every inch of you"

"Feel me Rachel, you're gonna feel me for days"

Rachel let out a long moan, briefly closing her eyes.

"What do you...want..me to do, baby? Quinn asked.

"Oh sweet baby, Jeeezzus!"

"Tell me, Rach" she begged her.

"Rub your cock against my clit baby" Rachel demanded.

Pulling her rock hard cock out of Rachel, she moved her hips placing the tip to play with Rachel's painfully erect clit. The wetness of her cock making it slide deliciously against.

"Like this, babe?" Quinn asked, watching Rachel nod her head furiously.

"You like my cock teasing your clit, baby, mmmmm...I can't wait to have you cum in my mouth soon baby" Quinn moaned.

"Oh God! Quinn, fuck me! Fuck me, now! Ram the cock cock in my pussy!" Rachel screamed.

Quinn entered her again, promptly setting her hips into motion. Fucking Rachel with all she had, making Rachel scream in pleasure.

She pumped her hips in and out, so fast so hard, overcomed with passion, Rachel's walls burning with the heavenly friction.

Rachel met her thrust by thrust, pump by pump, until finally she arched up, releasing a high pitched moan, as a powerful orgasm blasted from her clit up her body, warmth spreading like wildfire. It felt as if every nerve in her body was firing at once.

"Shit Rachel!" Quinn whimpered thrusting deep inside her, letting herself go into orgasm, grunting as she came, making Rachel gasp as her cum filled her once again,

"Fuck" Quinn said, letting her hips slowly guide them both through their orgasm, both completely breathless and tired.

She captured Rachel's swollen lips, still feeling her walls contracting around her softening cock. She was still gently sliding between her folds, just elongating their intimate moment.

She pulled out letting the cum drip unto the seat, feeling bad for whomever was going to clean that up.

Rachel hadn't spoken a word, her eyes were closed and if it weren't for her heaving chest, she would've thought she had fallen asleep.

Reaching for the extra napkins that were on the floor, she cleaned herself and Rachel up, she wondered where Rachel's panties were.

Once finished, she sat next to Rachel, quietly murmuring to her.

"Rachel, baby? You ok?" she brushed her hair behind her ears.

Rachel smiled and nodded yes, but refused to open her eyes putting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"That was fun." Rachel quietly said.

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm, I'm going to be sore tomorrow" she said, already feeling her pussy begin to ache, making Quinn smirk.

Rachel began to get drowsy as her body fully relaxed against Quinn's.

"Can we stay for a few minutes?" Rachel asked lethargically.

"Of course, anything for you"

They stayed cuddled up next to each other enjoying the silence of the place that had started it all.

* * *

**Next chapter is called, Consequence so make what you want with that clue. So comment, review, tell me how amazing or horrifying this story is or what positions you'd like to see them in. Lurking? Don't! Say hi!**

**"til next time! Sneaks.**


	4. Consequence

**A/N: Hello readers! Thanks so much for the comments specially to those lurkers who said hi, it made me smile. Also, of course, to the ones who have commented since Chapter 1. There are also a couple of you who are outstanding writers here on ff dot net and on LJ who have commented and I feel so honored to have them appreciate my style. Anyway...s****o far there has been approximately five sexual positions that you ladies kept suggesting, and they can be arranged ;). So keep them coming! (pun maybe intended?)**

**A/N****2: Also a huge thanks to my grammar!nazi beta who doesn't know what she got herself into when she said she wanted to correct my horrific spelling and grammar. So props to her for correcting this beast of over 4000+ words. **

Two weeks passed since Rachel and Quinn became an item, much to the Glee club's apprehension. Sam and Finn were baffled as to what had transpired between their ex-girlfriends, as one day they disliked each other and then the next they were making-out against the lockers, not that most of the male population and some girls minded. The boys were now in constant "boner status", because "Faberry" had sexual tension radiating off in waves, permeating the halls of McKinley.

Quinn and Rachel hadn't had sex since their time in the auditorium. Their scheduled activities were interfering and preventing them from doing any pornographic activities, but they did have time to go on dates and make-out on school grounds.

The couple walked hand in hand always shyly smiling at each other, being the typical lovey-dovey new couple. Sometimes Puck would be sandwiched between them, arms slung over their shoulders and a smirk on his face, feeding off their sexual aurora. They were like an aphrodisiac. That, and he wanted to make sure no one was messing with his hot Jew and sexy Q.

Quinn's appendage had transformed back into her normal female anatomy, but she was still uncomfortably aroused around Rachel. It was hard not to be, when said brunette had her hand stroking her inner thigh, almost all the way up her Cheerio's skirt, while they both sat together during lunch, talking to their shared friends.

She was upset though. She had been wanting to show Rachel her other sexual skills, ones that didn't involve her erect member, but Sue Sylvester and the diva's various vocal training sessions and dance classes that were 'necessary to achieve her Broadway stardom' were leaving Quinn to rub one out by herself in the loneliness of her room.

And Rachel was a fucking tease. She used technology for her evil ways. Leaving a sexy text, a sultry voice message, and a very hot and detailed email with an attached picture of her sitting provocatively on the edge of her bed in nothing but a lacy bra and panties. Most of the time Quinn's brain short circuited and left her twitching, dysfunctional mess, unable to respond in a comprehendible way that didn't involve drooling, which just amused the diva, knowing that sooner or later Quinn would surely participate in her technological sexual advances as well.

Another week passed quickly; filled with hot make-out sessions—on their couches, park benches, sometimes even dry humping inside janitor closets, against chemistry lab tables, or the drivers seat of Quinn's car, but one way or another someone or something would interrupt before Quinn or Rachel their hands had the chance to move into further compromising positions inside each others panties.

But then one day Rachel's sexual playfulness stopped. Something happened. Something was wrong with her diva, what it was, she wasn't sure. Rachel wouldn't talk to her. She started pulling away from her, making up excuses to not be with her. Shying away from kisses and embraces which, was perplexing to Quinn, because Rachel thrived on these touches.

It was one day before glee practice started when everything became even more confusing for Quinn. The cheerleader was laughing and joking around with Artie and Brittany when a distressed looking, teary-eyed brunette made her appearance.

She didn't look like her normal self either. She was wearing jeans and a shirt with Quinn's Letterman jacket wrapped around her frail appearing body, small hands shoved deeply into the front pockets and her shoulders slumping in a depressed manner.

Her eyes were red and swollen, making it obvious to everyone that she had been crying non-stop for a while now.

Glee club fell into an unsettling silence.

"Hello fellow glee clubbers," Rachel greeted quietly. "Um, Quinn may I speak to you privately for just a moment?" She asked, not making eye contact with the concerned blonde.

"Yeah Rach, of course." Quinn complied, taking Rachel's hand and leading her outside the choir room. Quinn's heart was thudding rapidly, nervous energy settling in her belly. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

"I have to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out." Rachel said, her voice breaking; lips quivering as she resisted freeing the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"What is it, baby? What's wrong?" Quinn tried making eye contact, her heart breaking at the sight of her broken looking brunette. She tried moving closer to her but the Rachel halted the movement with a jerky shake of her head.

"Q-Quinn... I... I might be pregnant with your baby." she whispered, losing any control over her tears as they began sliding down her cheeks.

And that's when Quinn's world went dark.

* * *

She awoke, slowly blinking away the blurriness from her eyes. Because of the ridiculous diet and exercise regiment Coach Sylvester had her Cheerios on, she was a regular to the school's nurse's office and easily recognized the dull wallpaper and clinical scent of the room.

The next thing the cheerleader noticed was that her ponytail was undone, someone was running their fingers through her hair and someone (most likely that someone with their fingers in her hair) had also strewn her Letterman jacket across her body to keep her warm.

Turning her head to the left, she saw Rachel sitting next to her bed with a watery smile and concerned chocolate eyes.

"That was certainly not the reaction I expected from you." she said quietly, hands still running through the blonde's hair.

"Rach..." Quinn tried, but was silenced by the diva.

"Don't say anything, please," she looked at Quinn, her lover; her best friend, "Our unprotected sexual encounters have had consequences and the blame lies on both our shoulders for getting too caught up in our passion to stop." she said, "I made an appointment to Lima's Planned Parenthood branch, as they are affordable and confidential and have all necessary equipment to completely verify whether I am or am not pregnant."

"Rach..." Quinn tried to interject again, to no avail.

"No, I know what you're going to say. I don't want you to come," she said her voice breaking again "Because I love you too much to have you deal with this too," she stroked Quinn's cheek "And I know you want to be here for me because you love me and are also feeling responsible for our actions, but I'm telling you now, that I won't need you. I'll take care of this myself no matter what the result and I want you to let me be. At least for awhile." And with that, she pressed her lips against Quinn's for a moment, the tears on their cheeks mixing, before swiftly leaving the room without a backward glance.

Quinn was crushed. Did that really just happen? Did her girlfriend and possible _baby mama_ just break up with her? _No. No, this isn't happening. I can't let her deal with this by herself! We're only 17 for god sakes! Rachel's dreams. Oh God, Rachel's dreams!_

Her thoughts were racing, and unbidden, the singer's parting words were echoing within her tortured mind. _"I won't need you... let me be... I won't need you... let me be..." _

Quinn broke into sobs, feeling as though her heart was being ripped into shreds and stomped on. Rachel didn't want her or need her, and she was alone with the consequence of their irresponsible lovemaking. Quinn muffled her cries into the white hospital pillow, hugging her jacket and revelling in the lingering scent of Rachel.

Rachel for the first time in her life, skipped glee and decided to find refuge in an isolated restroom stall. She locked the door, sliding down the wall as body-wracking sobs tore from her chest. Images of a broken Quinn swimming in her mind. Breaking her lover's heart had to be the hardest thing Rachel had ever had the misfortune of doing.

She brought her knees up, wrapping her arms around herself, setting her head on her knees and just cried. Cried for her broken lover, for her own broken heart, for her dreams and future.

If she really was pregnant, she would keep the baby. She wouldn't have the heart to terminate the life of a child that was partly formed by Quinn Fabray. Their baby would be beautiful, especially considering the fact it had such excellent genes. Rachel's talent and drive and Quinn's looks and intelligence, their baby would be an unstoppable force. Another sob broke through her throat at the though of giving birth to their love child. A hypothetical future where she would have raise the baby without Quinn, because she would be out conquering the world with her sheer beauty and charm, being an architect or painter; gaining world recognition that she herself would now never be able to experience. Rachel would be stuck in Lima with their baby, who would be a constant reminder of what she once had with Quinn and all the opportunities she had lost.

With a shaky sigh, the brunette banished such depressing visions and tried to regain her composure. Leaning back against the wall, she looked at all the graffiti vandalizing the opposite side of the small area.

A small smile formed in her lips when she spotted a crudely drawn pornographic picture that had been drawn with a permanent marker by Quinn. The drawing was an inaccurate portrayal of her naked self, as she didn't have super enormous boobs or an extremely hairy vagina and certainly was not that grotesque looking. But there she was—albeit, an imprecise animated version of herself—spread across the bathroom stall wall in a very compromising position, for all the world to see. Above it, in big, bold lettering, was a crossed out '_Man Hands_' and just below it in small, faded, recognizable script was '_I Love You :)_'

Rachel's sight blurred, as tears once again fell from her eyes.

* * *

The next day was a cloudy, rainy day; perfect weather for two heartbroken lovers.

The mood in McKinley was dull and filled with melancholy, no one aware as to why.

Quinn had chosen not to wear her uniform today, instead ditching it for a shirt with a bright yellow unhappy face, dark jeans, flats and her jacket. She didn't give a damn what Coach Sylvester would say. Her heart was broken, damn it! Her eyes swollen, and puffy from crying for hours the night before. Between crying intervals, she'd made a deal with herself that she would have to win Rachel back and convince the brunette to let her be there for her, and the only way she could think of to do that, of course, was sing. And by sing she meant serenade the girl with cheesiest song she could find, one that could completely show Rachel what Quinn was trying to say. So she called the resident man-whore and he quickly agreed to her plan, not wanting to upset Q further.

So here she was in glee, staring longingly at Rachel, who was sitting as far away from her as possible, with her miserable face resting against Mercedes' shoulder.

Obviously no one knew what was really wrong with Glee's new power couple, but it was clear something had happened between them and now there was a big, pink, gay elephant sitting in the room, filled with unspoken curiosity and tension.

Mr. Shue entered the room, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at seeing the usually active and talkative club members sitting in total silence.

"What's going on?" He asked everyone in general, looking around the room.

"Faberry is over." Brittany stated simply, voice conveying her sadness at this fact.

"What's Faberry?" Shuester asked in bewilderment.

"Quinn and Berry." Santana said with a sneer, crossing her arms and looking down at the floor, trying to appear unaffected.

"Oh." he said, realization crashing over him like a barrel full of monkeys.

He watched Quinn's watery eyes gaze at Rachel as her lips trembled in her attempt to keep from crying, while the latter was unusually quiet with a sad, puppy dog look on her face.

Awkward silence filled the room.

"Mr. Shue, if you don't mind, there's a song I'd like to sing with Puck?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence and finally looking away from her ex-lover.

"Floor's all yours Quinn." Mr. Shue replied, relieved that the tension had been broken.

Quinn stood up shakily, followed by a guitar wielding Puck, who had threatened the band to play along with the cheerleaders plan. The blonde placed herself behind the mic stand, feeling the starting drumbeats of Cheap Trick's "I Want You to Want Me", resonate in her chest. A few beats in, Puck began playing his guitar riffs. Quinn cleared the lump that had formed in her throat and focused her eyes on Rachel; gripping the mic tightly before beginning to sing, her husky voice filling the entire room:

"_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me."  
_  
She sang to her honey bunches of oats, begging her to take her back and let her be with her, so they could handle everything the world threw at them together. She wanted to be needed by Rachel, because somehow in the last month, she'd managed to become the centre of Quinn's entire world.

"_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me. "_

She was promising Rachel that she would do anything to keep them together; including fighting one Sue Sylvester to let her leave in the middle of practice, just because her baby was craving an avocado-tuna-fish sandwich with a blueberry muffin on the side, and she'd be damned if she ignored her baby's requests.

"_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?" _

Remembering Rachel's tears made her chest hurt. She didn't want Rachel to suffer on her own, because what was happening to her involved her as well. She wanted to be there and wipe away her tears after she threw up because of morning sickness; she wanted to kiss her tears of joy away as their baby kicked for the first time inside Rachel's womb. She wanted to wipe away the tears of anger as Rachel went into labor, shouting at Quinn for putting her in this mess in the first place and then cry together as they held their beautiful newborn baby in their arms.

"_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me."_

Quinn was putting everything she had into the song, attention focused wholly on Rachel, who was watching with wonder, being the only glee clubber not swaying in their seat or singing along to the song.

"_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?" _

She grabbed her mic and brought it closer to her mouth, singing her heart, soul and love out. Closing her eyes, she tapped her foot to the beat, only to begin dancing around as Puck rocked out with his lead chords, the rest of the glee clubbers getting up from their seats to join Quinn—leaving Rachel sitting by herself, captivated.

"_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?" _

The music continued as Quinn made her way to kneel in front of Rachel. Their eyes conveying everything they were both feeling but couldn't quiet express with words.

"_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me." _

The glee club stopped singing and the band stopped playing, leaving everyone clapping on tempo, leaving just Quinn's voice to surround Rachel.

_"I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me." _

She finished her song, panting as all of glee club, including herself, were left waiting in anticipation of Rachel's reaction.

The two girls stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until Rachel broke contact and abruptly stormed out the choir room.

Quinn stared at the now empty seat in disbelief.

She was then picked up to her feet by Puck, who pushed her towards the exit; because there was no way in his mind that these two could be apart, and have him deprived from seeing their hot make out sessions in the hallways. Plus, he—maybe, kinda—thought they were good for each other too. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

She caught up to Rachel fairly quickly, almost bumping into her back when the other girl stopped suddenly. Unexpectedly, the diva turned around and slapped Quinn across the face, and then even more unexpectedly grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and ferociously pulled the stunned girl into a passionate kiss, pushing the shocked cheerleader pressing the taller girl roughly against the lockers.

Rachel pushed her tongue inside Quinn's mouth, deeply exploring territory she had truly missed.

"You can't do this to me," she mumbled between kisses, voice breathy. "You can't serenade me with a stupid love song and expect me to change my mind just like that."

Quinn didn't even know what was going on. She was confused. One second she was chasing after the brunette, then slapped by the brunette and then here they were tongue fucking each others mouth with the glee club watching in awe.

Quinn, finally reacting, flipped their positions—lifting Rachel by her upper thighs and pushing her forcefully against the lockers, making the petite brunette wrap her long, slender legs around the cheerleader's waist as she grinded her core against Rachel's, making them both groan in unison.

An elated, 'Hell yes!' was heard distantly from Puck, while an more subdued, 'alright folks nothing to see here' was uttered from a flustered sounding Mr. Shue as he ushered everyone back into the choir room, closing the door behind him.

The girls, still utterly consumed by their passionate embrace, didn't notice these happenings as their lips fused together for a moment longer before Quinn broke the connection to pepper kisses down Rachel's neck, sucking furiously on the tan skin.

"Don't do this by yourself, baby, let me be with you," she pleaded into her ear. "I want to help you. Let me help you—let me help _us_."

Rachel just pulled her mouth back down to her neck, tilting her head to the side and moaning as Quinn's soft lips trailed over her sensitive skin, before turning her head to whisper seductively into the shell of the blonde's ear.

"Take me to bed."

* * *

Quinn had never driven this fast before in her life, but then again, it wasn't every day she had a hot, horny girlfriend hungrily kissing her neck and sensually teasing her thigh.

Before she knew it, they quickly reached Rachel's house, managing to stumble into her bedroom in matter of minutes, and with lightning-speed, remove all offending articles of clothing.

Quinn enveloped Rachel's breasts with her hands, firmly messaging them while kissing her powerfully. Moving lower, she placed soft kisses on the singer's collarbone and neck, then proceeded down towards the valley of her breasts—taking a pebbled nipple into her mouth and massaging it with her tongue.

Rachel gasped at the sensation of having Quinn lick and suck on her breasts. She really thought the blonde was some sort of sex goddess leaving her breathless and desperate, feeling like she would literally die if the other girl decided to stop her ministrations.

Quinn brought her hand down, softly caressing Rachel's soft skin. She placed her hand on the tanned diva's hips, but the brunette grabbed it and placed it between her thighs, both of them moaning as Quinn rubbed her outer folds and then opened them up to rub the hypersensitive flesh hidden between it. Finding her lover's clit, she rubbed it lightly, circling it with her wet fingers. Rachel gave a low, desperate moan; moving her hips lightly—wanting more, _needing_ more.

"Lay down, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good." Quinn whispered hoarsely into her ear. Her plan right now was to make love to her girl, make her scream and make her feel more pleasure then she'd ever thought possible.

Both of them now horizontal, Quinn hovered over Rachel's body, kissing her lips, making her way down again, lightly kissing and nipping across her stomach, swirling her tongue around her navel. With her hands, she spread Rachel's thighs, getting a generous view of her girlfriend's trimmed hair and glistening wet folds.

Finishing her observing, she kissed each inner thigh and made her way towards her slit. She placed a gentle kiss on swollen outer lips, spreading the brunette open and placing a kiss there too. She then trailed her tongue up, tasting Rachel for the first time, which ironically, tasted similar to berries. She licked around the throbbing, hooded clit, avoiding direct contact.

Quinn then brought her fingers into to play, sliding two long fingers inside her lover's soaking entrance, pushing in and out as she ran her lips over Rachel's clit, flicking it quickly with the tip of her tongue. Locating the other girl's g-spot with her fingers, she rubbed it firmly.

She looked up to see Rachel's reaction, who's back was arched, her head thrown back in utter rapture, right hand fondling her chest and the other twisting the bed spread, holding on with a deadly grip.

The brunette was writhing, gasping and moaning in ecstasy. Feeling dirty for having hot sex on her childhood bed, but feeling too wonderful to care. It felt like all her nerve endings were focused between her legs, where Quinn's mouth expertly worked over her clit, and her fingers rubbed that _perfect_ spot inside her.

"I'm so close Quinn, _so _close..."

The heat was increasing between her legs until it peaked, sending her over the edge. She brought her hands to the back of Quinn's head, pushing her down—wanting, no, _needing_ more of her there, to keep licking and stroking her heat, which Quinn did, greedily drinking up her excess juices. She was still in the midst's of her first orgasm when an a second tore through her body. She saw black for a few seconds, the pleasure being too intense for her to handle.

"Fuuuuuuckkkk, Quuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiin!" she screamed, before collapsing onto her bed, gasping for much needed air and feeling deliciously boneless.

Quinn, satisfied with her work, kissed her way back up her exhausted girlfriend's body, until she reached Rachel's flushed face. Her lover looked beautiful after having two such powerful orgasms. The blonde was quite pleased with herself for that feat.

She leaned on her side as she waited for Rachel catch her breath.

"You okay?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow as she tried, and failed, at repressing a smirk.

"Yes, just..." Rachel was panting, "Give me a second."

Once she'd recovered, she opened her eyes and met the blonde's stare. She saw raw love and devotion swirling around Quinn's gorgeous hazel eyes. In this moment she knew—that as strong and brave as she was—she was still scared. Scared of what it meant to be pregnant at such a young age, scared that when she went to her appointment, that no one there to hold and comfort her.

Feeling overwhelmed, tears leaked from her eyes as she quickly leaned over to kiss Quinn on the lips.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'm so sorry," she whimpered, regretting her recent actions more than she could possibly articulate into comprehendible words.

"It's okay, shhh... it's okay." Quinn soothed, rubbing her back as she cradled her upset lover in her arms.

"Don't leave me baby," Rachel whispered, voice shaking. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'll always be here with you, no matter what." she promised, holding Rachel as she cried, feeling relieved that they would be going through this together; certain that as long as they _stayed_ together, everything would be okay.

* * *

**Ok so next chapter: Truth. I'll be honest, I have no idea what to add to the plot after the whole pregnancy ordeal, I've got the sex scenes down in my mind, so any ideas would be of much help.**

**Lurkers say hi again! :) haha, 'til next time!**


	5. Truth

**A/N: 'Sup ladies! Finally you'll get to know if Rachel and Quinn will be having a Faberry baby or not. My reasoning for my choice is in the doctor's and Rachel's dialogue. I loved the debate that ya'll were having regarding this issue. There was one comment in particular that almost made me change my mind, but I stuck to my guns. My lurkers, constant commenter's, and new commenter's, I'm loving you all. Seriously, some of you say the funniest shit. I did use some of your suggestions on this chapter regarding sexual positions, so keep them coming. Some of you also wanted some Santana, and all I'm saying is she's coming back with a vengeance. All mistakes and errors are completely mine.  
**

**Talk to me: Twitter: _pleslie_ tumblr: nerdofalltrades  
**

The next day Quinn and Rachel strolled the halls like nothing had happened. There were only a couple of people angry about that specially Finn, Santana and Sam, while others were ecstatic, which was mainly Puck.

People went about their day ignoring them, because duh, they were gleeks but of course there was the football team bullies.

Rachel happened to be alone, happily skipping to class, when she was approached by Azimio and Kurofsky.

"'Sup Gay for Fabray, where's your Queerio at?" Azimio snarled

"I don't understand, did Hudson's little problem upset you? Because, baby, I don't got that problem and I could show you how a real man fucks a woman, a way that Fabray will never show you" Kurofsky said roughly pushing Rachel against the lockers, getting impossibly close to her.

"Don't you dare touch me, Dave!" A defiant Rachel said

"Oh she's feisty!" Kurofsky laughed with Azimio "No wonder Hudson liked tapping that ass, fuck I like 'em feisty too."

"Touch her and I'll fucking castrate your dick, Kurofsky!" A furious Quinn Fabray said, making her appearance, her heart and instincts on alert that her maybe baby-mama was in danger.

"Oh look what the Pride Parade brought, our own HBIC Quinn Fabgay!" Azimio said, a little afraid at the fire in Quinn's eyes.

Kurofsky laughed ignoring her, but out of nowhere he was flung against the other side of the lockers. Startled as to what had happened, he tried to move but was stopped by the fiery hazel eyes of an enraged head Cheerio.

"What I say, motherfucker?" she said, lowly her voice so cold hell was freezing over.

Quinn wansn't as tall as Kurofsky but she sure scared the shit out of him now, he'd never seen her this angry before.

"Fabray, what the fuck! I was just messing with her!" He tried to recover, seeing a crowd begin to gather around them.

"Don't fucking talk" she threatened completely oblivious to their audience except for her maybe baby-mama who was just staring, not knowing what to do.

"But.." he tried, but was punched in the nose by a small fist, blood guzzling down in torrents, as he grabbed his injured nose, he was kneed hard in the balls. Groaning in horrendous pain, he fell to floor grabbing his busted balls.

Quinn got next to him and grabbed him by the back of his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, fucker, don't touch her, speak to her, look at her in the face or even be 5 feet from her or I'll kill you, you hear me! I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed, about to punch him again when she was lifted in the air.

"Whoa woah Q! Jeez don't kill him just yet, chillax, the Puckasourous has this covered" Puck said placing the angry blond next to her still baffled brunette.

"That goes to all you!" Quinn said glaring at the crowd, who rapidly dispersed not wanting to further piss off the blond.

"Quinn, baby, calm down" Rachel said placing her hand on her forearm, instantly spreading peace through her body, making her feel suddenly exhausted.

"Let's go to the nurse and have your hand checked out" Rachel said examining Quinn's reddening knuckles

"Rach I'm fine" she snapped.

"Quinn Fabray, don't talk to me like that, now come with me, this instant!" She responded with diva attitude. Quinn nodded her head, feeling guilty that she had accidentally snapped at her girl.

Reaching the nurse's office, Rachel Berry demanded that her girlfriend, Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray be attended "NOW!" an ice pack automatically appearing in her hand.

She pushed Quinn into a chair, sat on her lap, and put Quinn's hand on her own lap placing the ice pack on it.

"Thank you for saving me, Quinn" Rachel smiled at Quinn, who grinned putting her injured hand on her lover's flat belly.

"I'll always be here to protect you, baby," she simply stated, kissing Rachel sweetly on the lips.

Rachel fell more in love with this incredible blond. Not even Finn had stood up for her as much as Quinn had in one moment.

"Are you scared?" Quinn nervously asked, her and her girlfriend's hand tightly intertwined.

"Of course I am! I'm petrified!" she exclaimed, getting curious glances from the other patients,"and will you stop bouncing your knee like that? You're making me more nervous" she hissed, putting her hand over Quinn's thigh to stop her nervous knee bouncing.

"Sorry" she apologized, now rapidly tapping her foot to the carpet.

They were currently at the clinic waiting to be called in to see the doctor. They were both nervous wrecks, unable to sleep the night before and were on the phone reassuring, talking things through with each other well into the early morning hours.

Rachel looked around seeing expectant mothers with huge bellies, girls who looked younger than herself and nervous couples just like her and Quinn. Except well, for the fact that Quinn was a girl who happened to have the necessary equipment to get any girl pregnant.

One after another, women were called inside and exiting either crying happily, sadly or with huge smiles etched on their faces.

Finally her name was called.

"Rachel Berry? The doctor's ready to see you" a nurse called out.

Squeezing their hands tightly, the scared, young couple stood up and made their way inside.

The nurse let them to an examination room that was littered with posters involving pregnancy, STDs, sexual health, abortion, etc. and an examination chair with stirrups.

"Please take a seat here Ms. Berry" the nurse motioned to the chair, "the Doctor will be with you in just a moment"

Rachel sat. Quinn grabbed a stool and sat next to her, holding her hand.

"No matter what the result, I love you Rachel Berry, and I'm here, OK?" Quinn said, kissing Rachel fully on the mouth.

"I love you too, Quinn" she responded and smiling at the blond's words.

A couple of minutes later a pretty, red haired doctor entered.

"Hi, ladies, I'm Dr. Montgomery" she politely smiled, offering her hand, shaking both girls clammy hands, "from the questionnaire here, you are here to verify if you are pregnant or not, correct?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here" Rachel responded.

"OK, in order to help you out more, I'm going to need for you to tell me what has caused you believe you are pregnant, besides you know, having sex" Dr. Montgomery said.

Both Rachel and Quinn blushed at the word sex.

"I haven't had my period for almost a month now and it's never been late. It always comes on the 16th of every month ever since I hit puberty. I then got scared after waiting for a couple of days, and went to a pharmacy out of town and I bought a pregnancy test and once I did the test, it came out positive" she explained.

"I see" the doctor said, thoughtfully, "and when did you become sexually active?"

Both girls blushed again, their hands still tightly interwoven.

"Almost two months ago I would say" she answered.

"Can you tell how many times you've had actual penile penetration?" she asked.

"Well, um, three times" she responded.

"And did you use condoms or any other form of protection?" the doctor asked.

"I, um, no, but we were so caught up in the moment that we didn't think it through and I know it was irresponsible but.." Rachel rambled.

"Is he still with you?" the doctor inquired.

"What?"

"The boy you had sex with, is he still with you?"

Rachel and Quinn both looked at each other, knowing that this was a special case and lying was warranted.

"Yes, but I don't see how this question is relevant" she said

"Why is he not here with you?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"He doesn't know I'm here" Rachel said, running her thumb over Quinn's knuckles.

"Hm, OK." The doctor, hummed. Letting the subject drop, "I'm going to give you another pregnancy test and we'll take it from there" she got up going through a cabinet, retrieving a box and handing the box to Rachel,"just follow the directions and bring the stick back after you're done and I'll take a look at it. The restroom is just outside this door," the doctor pointed out.

Rachel nervously got up, letting go of Quinn's hand and leaving but not without glancing back and making eye contact with her.

Quinn was left alone with the doctor, nervously wiping her hands on her jeans.

"It's good that you're here for her, you know? It can be scary going through this alone" the doctor said, looking at the nervous looking blond. Smiling that the brunette at least had someone to support her.

"Yea, I'm happy I'm with her too, she means the world to me and I couldn't bear seeing sadness in her eyes" Quinn said.

"You guys are really close?"

"Closer than anyone could imagine" she answered.

"Hmmm, and this boy she's with, does he treat her well?"

"Um, for what I've seen, he treats her like she's royalty, always there for her and he'd do anything to make her happy" she said.

"That's good, and are you sexually active?"

Quinn almost chocked on her own spit.

"Um, yea"

"And do you use protection?"

Before she could answer, Rachel entered the room and sat back in her respective spot, and held Quinn's hands handing the stick back to the doctor.

The waiting was excruciating. The ticking of the clock on the wall sounded louder than it was supposed to in the tense silence. The doctor looked between the stick and scribbling notes on Rachel's file, every once in a while pursing her lips and humming.

"Alright Rachel" the doctor finally spoke,"from what I can tell..."

The young couple held their breath in anticipation.

"You are not pregnant" she said, without any emotion showing in her face, but knowing in the inside that this was good for the young brunette because her whole future was still ahead of her and she had plenty of time to reproduce.

Both girls broke into sobs, hugging each other tightly, Rachel crying into Quinn's neck and Quinn crying into the side of her face, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They were both honestly relieved, knowing that they wouldn't have to explain a pregnancy between a young, lesbian couple to the teenage population of McKinley.

Dr. Montgomery grabbed a box of tissues and offered them to the sobbing girls, which they graciously accepted cleaning away their eyes and nose.

"I'm assuming it was what you wanted to hear?"

"Oh my God, yes, I...I'm selfish and I really want my dreams to become reality and having a child is in my plan but 7 years from now, but even if I was pregnant I would've kept it and fought my way for my dreams." she explained, Quinn just nodded away, agreeing with whatever Rachel was saying.

"Good for you, I'm glad to hear that" the doctor said, now smiling, "but now to avoid any future scares, I'm going to recommend you go on some type of birth control and..." she reached into her lab coat pocket "here are some berry flavored condoms for the both of you to use" she said handing a handful of condoms to the furiously blushing couple, "I expect you both to use them every time you have sexual intercourse" she said, "and here is my card if you have any questions, that'd be all and I don't expect to see neither of you for at least 7 years."

She quickly scribbled a birth control for Rachel and Quinn, who just starred at it knowing that she really didn't need it since the only person she wanted to have sex with was Rachel and she couldn't impregnate her.  
-

Once inside Quinn's car, they exchanged happy kisses. Overjoyed that they would be OK.

Sighing and leaning back against her seat, Quinn took a foiled condom out of her pocket and looked at it curiously.

"Huh, berry flavored condoms" she commented.

"That's right, isn't that you're favorite flavor?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"Sure is, too bad I don't got my "mini-me" to try them out" she smirked back.

"Mmmmm, I can't wait for you to use them on me" she said, leaning forward capturing and sensually biting Quinn's lower lip.

"Um, Rachel where are your dads?" Quinn asked, her head tilted to the side, the succulent skin of her neck exposed to her ravenous brunette.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel exclaimed stopping her ministrations

"That's right baby! Scream my name!" She said smirking.

Rachel hit her on the thigh, "Why are you thinking about my two gay fathers when I'm completely naked above you engaging in foreplay in oder to have our bodies ready for celebratory sex?" She asked incredulously.

"What? You're two gay fathers are hot and totally turn me on" she said playfully wiggling her eyebrows.

"You did not just say that!" Rachel sqeaked, "you're seriously this close to killing the mood and if you say something other than moaning my name in pleasure, I will leave you here naked and sexually frustrated and you can help yourself" she threatened.

"Babe, I'm kidding! I just wanted to make sure we wouldn't get interrupted, now come here and show me what you're working with" she said, pulling Rachel completely on top of her again.

Sliding their lips sensually together, they groaned at the full skin on skin contact.

Rachel's thigh was settled snugly against Quinn's wet heat. Quinn was slowly humping her leg leaving a patch of wetness against her thigh. She ran her hands all over Rachel's supple flesh, caressing every dip and valley of her tan body.

"Mmm, you're liking this baby?" Rachel asked, knowing very well that she was by the wetness in her thigh.

"Mmmmhmmm" Quinn mumbled against her lips.

"What do you want, Quinn?" she whispered.

"I..I want us to cum together, baby, I love it when we cum together" she answered, getting hot, as flashes of Rachel throwing her head back in ecstasy as she pounded into her, assaulted her mind.

"Oh baby" Rachel whimpered, rocking her hips against Quinn's thighs, her wet pussy lips spreading and rubbing the evidence of her arousal on her thigh, Quinn's touches and words stimulating her further.

"I want to try something I read online" Rachel said, stopping hers and Quinn's movements.

"Baby..." Quinn whined looking all pouty like a child who had their favorite toy taken away.

"Just wait, here sit up," she offered Quinn her hands, and pulled herself up, "spread your legs for me" Quinn followed her instructions spreading her thighs tantalizingly slow, giving Rachel an amazing view of her aroused, pink and swollen womanhood, she watched her lick her lips and made her way towards her straddling her thighs and sitting intimately close, their wet centers meeting together and their erect clits flirting with each other.

Both girls moaned, as they felt their wet outer lips mesh together. Quinn was loving this position already, visions of a dimly lit auditorium, a seat, and Rachel in this same position.

Rachel gyrated her hips slowly, pushing her clit against Quinn's their mixed cum making movement super easy.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hips helping her rotate her lower body into hers, realizing that Rachel had full control over their sexual stimulation.

"Oh God, Rach...this..this is good" she moaned against her collar bone, biting it softly.

Rachel bit her lip, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and shoulders, moving her hips so sensually slow, side to side, round and round. She threaded her fingers through Quinn's messy hair, moaning as her lover kneaded her hips and ass.

"Mmmmm baby you're so wet" she groaned feeling an abundance of wetness between her thighs.

"That's right, baby, move like that" Quinn whimpered, licking up Rachel's neck, and leaving bite marks on her shoulder.

"Fuck Quinn, this is unbelievable" she sighed out, feeling almost as good as when Quinn fucked the shit out of her with her cock.

"I know Rach...mmm...baby..fuck my clit like that" Quinn said, moving Rachel faster against her.

"That's it Quinnie, shit...uggghhh!"she moaned, throwing her head back just letting herself feel.

Their abused clits rubbed and pushed against each other, the nerve endings on fire.

"Fuck Rach, j-just keep moving like that baby" she grunted out, frustrated that she herself could not move her hips like she wanted to into Rachel.

"Mmm Quinn! You feel so good against me like this!" She said, her pelvis moving wildly against Quinn's.

Their bodies writhed, a light sheen of sweat forming on their bodies, making them glow in the dim lighting of Rachel's room.

It was a beautiful sight to see, Rachel's shut eyes, head thrown back, Quinn having her way with her neck, and roughly moving Rachel's hips, their pleasure and heat increasing.

"Are you close, Rach?" Quinn murmured.

"So...ugh..close..just a bit more" she responded

"Oh God, Oh God, Rachel I'm about to...about to...ohhhhhhh fuuuuucckkk! Raaaaeechel!" Quinn screamed.

"I love you Quinn! Shit! Mmmmm...ahhhhh!" Rachel followed Quinn over the precipice of euphoria, so much heat radiating of their bodies.

Their pussies twitched together in pleasure, cum spilling out their entrances their clits becoming over sensitized.

Quinn fell back in Rachel's bed, bringing her with her, sighing.

"I love you too, Rachel. So much." she panted out, running her hand through sweaty brunette locks and lightly scratching her scalp.

Rachel had her head tucked into Quinn's neck, smiling at hearing Quinn's words of love.

Quinn brought them up again only to reach for the comforter wrapping her and Rachel's body under it.

They laid there in warmth, Rachel falling asleep until...

"Honey you won't believe what we found at the record store! Its a ...holy Barbra Streisand! You have defiled our baby girl!" A black man spoke suddenly fainting at the entrance of Rachel's bedroom.

Both girls startled apart at the voice and watched the passed out black man on the floor hearing another voice.

"James did you tel...oh my God, James wha..OH MY GOD!" A startled gay white man screamed, clutching his heart at seeing his baby girl naked in bed with another girl.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!"

Both girls just stared at each other.

"Shit." They said in unison.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Parents**

**I do believe the g!p is coming back next chap. Until next time, take care!**


	6. Parents

**A/N: Ladies I'm back with an update. Holy Barbra Streisand you guys! I love you all! Some of you are so dirty leaving me dirty messages ;) ahahaha! But seriously I thank you all for leaving comments and reading. I'm so happy you all liked the Mister's Berry reaction! :) For the ladies who wanted 69 and from behind (with Q & R of course) I'm still looking to incorporate those scenes. Story suggestions are always welcomed. All major mistakes and errors are completely mine.  
**

**One question: What would you guys NOT want to see happen in the story?**

_**Thank you to the ladies who are following me on twitter and tumblr. I will add you if you add me.**_

**Talk to me, ask me questions, get to know me: twitter: _pleslie_ tumblr: nerdofalltrades.  
**

**Enjoy!**

Getting caught snuggling your girlfriend after amazing sex by her gay fathers was no fun. Here they were, both couples sitting across from each other in the dining room table in an awkward silence.

Both fathers having their eyes trained on Quinn. How dare she deflower their baby girl, how dare she take her innocence!

Quinn just wanted to melt or maybe disappear and not have to deal with Rachel's angry parents.

"Rachel. Explain. Now. Why did you let your girlfriend touch you inappropriately under the roof of our house?" Her daddy James asked curtly.

"James, relax. You're scarring them. Look, your angry vein is popping out of your forehead, and it looks like it could eat something" her other dad said.

"Daniel, how can you talk about my "angry vein" when our daughter was having lesbian sex with her girlfriend! Of course they should be scared of me!" He said raising his voice.

"Oh yes, sorry. Rachel, you're 17 I thought you wanted to wait until you were 25 to have sex?" Daniel asked his daughter.

"Dad, Daddy I did want to wait until I was 25 but Quinn..."

"DID SHE PRESSURE YOU?" James roared interrupting his daughter.

"Dad! Let me finish! No she didn't pressure me, quite the contrary. It was I who kind of pressured her. She's a very chivalrous young woman if you must know." She told her fathers.

Quinn was just sitting there looking really pale.

"Giiiiirrrrl, I think you have the most gorgeous eyes! Rachel, my baby girl, I've said it once before and I'll say it again, you caught yourself a looker!" Daniel said, smiling at a beaming Rachel and blushing Quinn.

"Danny, focus!" James said, angry that his husband was once again completely ignoring the issue on hand.

"Right, children look. Having sex so early on in a relationship can have severe consequences, because a relationship should not be based on only sex but of love, communication and commitment. Sex is just the effect and physical expression of that love." Daniel wisely spoke, "how was that Jimmy?"

James rolled his eyes. "To add to what Daniel was saying, sex changes everything. Are you both serious about this relationship? Because Quinn, I'll be frank"

"His name is Daniel, not Frank" James interrupted with a whisper and a wink.

"James!"

"Sorry!"

"Because, Quinn I don't want you to be using my baby girl. She means the world to us and seeing her hurt by others is something we don't take lightly" he said.

"Mr. Berry, if I may, I'm so deep in love with your daughter that I sometimes find it hard to breathe when she's around me. You both did such a great job raising her and I don't have any reason to hurt her, just to love her with all my being" Quinn passionately spoke, feeling that she had to defend her love of Rachel.

"Oh and she's a romantic! Rachel, why haven't you formerly introduced this human to us?" Daniel squealed, clapping his hands excitedly, Rachel laughing and bouncing in her seat, proud of her lover.

"Quinn, look, I respect you now that you've spoken up, and I'll accept the fact that my daughter is no longer a little girl and is in fact a young woman with needs and desires that she feels she needs to express physically towards you, and I know my daughter well enough to trust her and her decisions" James said, ignoring his squealing husband and daughter.

"The good thing is that she can't you pregnant, am I right Jimmy!" Daniel said raising his hand to receive a high five.

Quinn and Rachel once again sat there quietly and both looking pale.

"Mr. Berry? I should tell you something about me." Quinn quietly spoke up.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you're expecting a child from a previous boyfriend?" Daniel said, clutching his heart and tears welling up in his blue eyes. So dramatic, just like Rachel.

"No, nothing like that, its just that...well...I kind of have..you know..like..a thing..."

"My girlfriend has a penis that comes out every month" Rachel interrupted Quinn.

Both Berry men stood there, looking between Rachel and Quinn to see if they were joking.

"Oh my God! You're serious! This day keeps getting weirder and weirder." Daniel spoke first, shaking his head.

"What does that mean? " James asked.

"Daddy it means, that Quinn can indeed impregnate me with child, but don't worry we're being extra careful, aren't we Quinn?" she turned towards Quinn, who just nodded. Rachel chose to save her fathers from the pregnancy scare she had recently. She didn't want her fathers to die of cardiac arrest so soon.

James feeling a migraine starting to form, rub his temples in frustration.

"Alright whatever. We are a very accepting family and we all embrace our differences, including yours Quinn." he said, "but here's the thing no more sleepovers, the door to any room will be opened when you both are together including the restroom, which you'll both use separately. James and I don't want any grandchildren right now, so that can wait, and please please be careful, and Quinn welcome to the family." He said finally dazzling her with a Berry smile so alike his daughters.

"Thank you so much for being so understanding Mr. Berry." Quinn said, finally feeling able to breathe in peace.

"You're welcome and I would like you to call your mother and tell her that you're staying for dinner, because we'd like to get to know more about the girl that deflowered our daughter"

"Daddy!" Rachel squeaked indignantly.

Blushing Quinn assented, "Whatever you say Mr. Berry"

Dinner went on without any problems. All parties enjoying themselves immensely. Jokes and hilarious stories shared by Daniel and smart, intelligent conversation shared by James. Both dads deeply impressed and charmed by Quinn, feeling that she almost was 100% much more compatible with their baby girl than that giant Finn Hudson.

After dinner both couples relaxed to Streisand's "Funny Girl", Daniel and Rachel singing along. Rachel and Quinn were cuddled together in a recliner and a blanker over their laps and the Berry men cuddled in the couch.

"Am I your Mr. Arnstein?" Quinn asked smiling cutely.

"Why of course, Ms. Fabray" she answered sneakily putting her hand on Quinn's lap. stroking her thigh, and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

"Rachel! Hands where I can see them!" James Berry said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Party pooper" Rachel pouted, melting into Quinn, who just laughed at the Berry family dynamic.

-  
(The next day)

"Good afternoon Mrs. Fabray, I'm Rachel Berry and I'm Quinn's friend, I just came to see how she was doing?"

"Oh Rachel, from glee club, right?"

Rachel smiled brightly and nodded.

"She's upstairs, probably sleeping. She was in pain earlier so she might be a bit grumpy" Mrs. Fabray warned.

Rachel made her way upstairs towards where Mrs. Fabray had said her daughters room was and she knocked lightly, "Quinn, can I come in? It's me Rachel."

Not getting a response from her girlfriend, she made her way inside.

The bed was unmade and noticed that her blond lover was not in it. She made her way towards a slightly opened door. Curiosity got the best of her and peeked inside. That's when she heard the unmistakable sound of Quinn moaning. Quinn had her back to Rachel and was leaning her forehead against her arm in the wall. While her right hand was in movement.

Not aware of what was going on and thinking that her girlfriend was in pain she was about to barge in to help when she heard another groan.

"Fuuuuuckkk...mmmmmm" Quinn moaned, Rachel quickly realized that her girlfriend was not in pain but was indeed masturbating, and that's when she saw it.

Her girlfriend changed her position slightly and her erect cock came into Rachel's view, making her instantly wet.

She was pumping herself furiously with her hand, rocking her hips into it.

"Fuck me, ahh yes...baby..." Quinn continued moaning, very unaware that her aroused girlfriend was watching her jerking-off with wide eyes and a dripping pussy, "shit...Rachel, baby...fuck my cock...shit..yes! like that honey!"

All of Rachel's blood officially settled between her thighs, her clit already hurting and her pussy twitching, watering for that juicy cock. She was super turned on that her girl was masturbating with thoughts of her.

With this view, she could see how big Quinn really was, and was surprised that when it entered her it didn't really hurt at all.

Quinn was moving her hand in circular motion over her stiff cock, her mind filled with images of a naked, sweaty Rachel. Her hand pumped, moving forward and back, her pajama bottoms were around her ankles. She was was sweating, had her eyes closed, and was biting her lower lip only releasing it to moan.

"Oh, oh..Rachel...Rach...baby..." she continued grunting, stroking her full length.

"Shit, ooooohhh god! Rachel!" she groaned, stroking faster until finally she came in spurts spilling her semen into a trash can, her hips jerking forward.

"Fuck..." she finally sighed gently pumping the remaining cum out of her softening cock.

Rachel quickly made it to the edge of Quinn's bed and sat there, waiting there with an innocent face as though she didn't just saw and heard her girlfriend beating her meat.

She heard the sink turn on, and assumed that Quinn was cleaning her mess up.

Quinn got out the restroom drying her hand in a washcloth when she jumped back at the sight of Rachel.

"Shit! Rachel you scared me!" she reacted.

"Having fun?"

"What?"

"I saw you touching yourself." she admitted.

"Oh" Quinn, blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's normal Quinn to feel like touching yourself, specially while thinking about your hot girlfriend, you could've called or texted you know. I could've helped" she said, with sultry eyes. She patted the side next to her for Quinn to sit on her right, which she did, and was kissed deeply.

Breaking apart Rachel looked at her, glancing at every feature on Quinn's face.

"I really missed you at school today" she whispered, "I know you sent me a text that you weren't going to be at school, but I still missed you so much" she said brushing soft blond hair away from her face.

Quinn smiled, kissing her "I missed you, too baby. I can't be apart from you for too long"

"Is this why you don't show up on some day's out of the month?" She asked, talking about her situation, Quinn just nodded " does it hurt you?"

"It hurts when my body internally adjusts itself to grow my penis," she explained, touching her lower belly, "I don't go to school because the pain is very intense and it leaves me very weak and then very horny" she said, "I don't know why though, its like after the excruciating, debilitating, pain my body tries to relax by making me super horny and I feel so much better after having an orgasm"

"So you're not hurting now?" She asked, looking for signs of pain on her lover.

"No, because what you witnessed was me relaxing" she smirked.

"Oh, I enjoyed watching that but I'm glad you're OK" Rachel said reaching up to kiss her.

"Did you really enjoy watching?" Quinn asked against her lips.

"I really, really did." She answered starting to pant as she felt Quinn's right hand make her way inside her skirt.

"Wait" she stopped her hand from going any further,"your mom is downstairs and I certainly do not what happened yesterday to happen today"

"Don't worry she never comes up here" she said, continuing to trail her hand up Rachel's indecently short skirt. She reached her destination running her fingertips over a wet patch that had formed on Rachel's panties, softly tickling over her hard clit.

"Quinn, please," she begged, spreading her legs further for easier access, her skirt riding up her thighs.

"Tell me what you need, Rachel" she spoke in a hush.

"Rub my clit, baby, watching you stroke yourself was almost enough for me. Just touch me" she begged.

Quinn dipped her fingers into her heated wet core. Pushing aside her panties, she pinched and massaged her drenched folds. Running her fingers up and down her slit from her entrance to her clit. Feeling her clit was very well lubricated, she focused all her attention on it, rubbing it in circular morion with the tip of her middle finger, pushing it and grabbing it between her wet fingers. She could feel it twitching and pulsing.

Rachel had grabbed Quinn by the back of the neck biting and kissing her red lips, tasting mint on her tongue and cherry chapstick on her lips. She ran her tongue over over the top edges of her teeth, exploring her hot mouth as she breathed hard through her nose, moans escaping every couple of seconds. Her hips were thrusting, trying to create a rhythm with the fingers playing with her.

A couple more touches and she came with a loud, moan muffled by Quinn's mouth and tongue. She breathed shakingly through her nose for Quinn hadn't release her mouth yet. Her hips slowed down their rhythm and her thighs quivered and clenched together to keep Quinn's hand there a little while longer, extending the aftershocks running in her body.

Quinn let go of her lips and two pair of eyes opened slowly, both pairs of pupils fully blowned out their, eyes glazed over with hooded lids.

"Was that good?" Quinn whispered, Rachel grabbed Quinn's wet fingers and rubbed her come on her lips and then sucked them into her mouth, twirling her tongue around their length, hearing Quinn gasp, she then kissed her, moaning at her own taste.

"That was just what I needed," she answered, "but it seems that you need further relaxing" she said looking at the formidable tent that had formed in Quinn's pajama bottoms.

"Are you gonna give me a quickie with you hand? Because I won't need much after that" Quinn said, so focused into making Rachel feel good, that she didn't notice that she was getting painfully aroused pleasuring her.

"Even better than my hand, Quinnie" she said, "let's test out my gag reflex shan't we?" She heard Quinn moan lightly, as she kissed her jaw, down to her neck while standing between Quinn's toned, pale thighs. She paid close attention to her neck as she brought the elastic waistband of Quinn's pajama bottoms and boy shorts down, freeing her cock into the air, standing proudly erect, so ready for attention.

Rachel kneeled between her thighs keeping eye contact with her lover, who gasped at seeing her lovers face so close to her flushed member.

"Rachel, Rach..you don't have to..." she gulped, "do this, you know? You can just use your hand." She said not wanting to force Rachel into anything to risqué or anti-feminist,

"Oh Quinnie, but I want to know how you taste like, and feel you cuming in my mouth, don't you want to know what it would feel like to have my lips around you? Sucking you off, licking your cock like a delicious lollipop? Hm?" She said, scrapping her nails on Quinn's inner thighs.

"Oh God, Rach..." Quinn's hips involuntarily thrusted her hips.

"Don't fight it Quinn, your body wants it" she wrapped her fingers around her shaft feeling it and admiring its size and heat.

Quinn gasped, and gripped the edge of her bed tightly.

Rachel pumped her cock up and down, awed how pre-cum oozed out the tip. She slowly brought her mouth closer to it, sticking out her tongue, she gathered the pre-cum, tasting it and then swallowed it. She looked back at Quinn whose eyes were wide and her once hazel eyes were almost dark green with lust and her mouth open, trying to breathe.

She stuck out her tongue again, keeping eye contact and licked the round tip of her cock, round and round, and then licked the whole cock from base to tip and finally placed those full lips on the bulbous head, wrapping her lips around it. She slid all the way down her length and then back up, her tongue massaging the underside of it. She heard and saw Quinn gasp pleasurably. Setting a comfortable pace, she bobbed her head, sucking her cock up and down, pre-cum mixing with her saliva.

Quinn was in oral sex heaven. She released her iron grip on her bed and brought her hand to brush away Rachel's hair away. This was too good to be true. She couldn't believe her girlfriend's mouth was pleasuring her so. She was really surprised that her girl hadn't choked on having her thick cock all the way in, she could feel her tip at the back of her throat.  
_  
Ms. Pillsbury was right_ Rachel thought still giving amazing head, _not having a gag reflex would come in handy._

With a 'pop' she released her, running her tongue over the head and felt Quinn jolt up.

"Jesus Rachel!" she groaned, who knew Rachel was talented with her tongue and mouth in other things besides singing and talking endlessly?

"Are you enjoying yourself, baby?" she asked looking at her with sexy eyes, her lips full, red, and swollen from sucking.

"God, Rachel...so much baby" she moaned out, feeling so lucky to have this girl.

Rachel got back to work.

"Fuck, Rachel" she gasped,"keep doing that and I'll be coming so soon baby"

Rachel moaned, the vibrations running up her length. She brought her hand to grip the base of her cock and began to it slide up and down her at a faster pace, creating all types of sensations for Quinn having the friction of Rachel's hand and mouth. She once in a while ran her tongue over the tip.

"Oh my God, Rachel!" she groaned, fisting her hands over the brunettes locks keeping her there as long as possible as she began the stirrings of orgasm at the base of her cock. She tried holding back, elongating this moment for as long as possible.

"Shit, Rachel, Shit...baby...I'm gonna ...I'm gonna..." Quinn warned.

Feeling her lover right at the edge of orgasm, she brought the whole length to the back of her throat and sucked hard. She felt Quinn's cum pumping out and she heard Quinn moan as she was filled with her cum. She held her firmly, swallowing all her cum. Once Quinn was done coming, she released her soft cock from her mouth, which was wet and glistening with cum and spit.

Quinn had dropped back in bed, gasping for air.

Laughing, Rachel brought Quinn's pajama bottoms up her body, cautiously concealing her soft dick back in her underwear, patting it for leaving her girlfriend in an almost post-coital coma.

She laid over Quinn, tangling their fingers above Quinn's head and kissed her passionately, both moaning at sharing and tasting Quinn's cum on their tongues.

"Rachel, you're a fucking sex goddess" she breathlessly informed Rachel.

She giggled, "no baby, it's just every time we have sex, its explosive" she corrected.

"Fuck" Quinn breathed out, their chemistry was off the motherfucking chain, she thought.

Finally feeling coherent she asked her girlfriend to stay for dinner and formerly meet her mother.

Rachel beamed, kissed her quickly and headed to the restroom to freshen up and look presentable.

Quinn looked at her concealed dick, smiling at it.

"Ms. Fabray you truly didn't have to order a vegan dish for me, I would've been fine with just steamed vegetables" a bashful Rachel said.

"Nonsense! and please call me Judy, I'm divorced with Mr. Fabray and am no longer a Fabray."

"*Gasp* Quinn why didn't you tell me!" Rachel asked flabbergasted, hitting Quinn on the chest.

"Ouch! Sorry, jeezus woman!" Quinn said rubbing her chest.

"Forgive her Rachel, Quinn's been quite distracted lately and she hasn't talked to me as to why" Judy commented watching the girl's interaction.

"Mom, I need to tell you something" Quinn said, figuring that was her mom's way of telling her what was going on.

"What is it Quinnie?"

"I...um...Rachel and I are dating." she quietly spoke, not making eye contact with her mother.

"I figured as much. You haven't stopped talking about Rachel since she caught your attention. I always knew your feelings of animosity towards her were something completely different" Judy smiled feeling overjoyed that her daughter was finally happy, and she had noticed the last couple of weeks that Quinn had a smitten smile and seemed to be floating on air.

"You were always talking about me?" a lovestruck Rachel asked, her eyes wide and glowing, sighing.

Quinn ignored her lover.

"You're OK, with this? You're not going to throw me out? Scream?" Quinn asked is disbelief.

"Quinn, don't you know me at all? Your father was the one with crazy fundamentalist beliefs, I in the other hand had an experience in college, and her name was Jane, she was quite the feisty one" Judy told her, getting lost in thought.

"Okay mom, first, gross, second that's highly inappropriate to tell your daughter in front of her girlfriend" she hissed.

"I truly don't mind Judy, please tell me more about this Jane." Rachel said in interest.

"Rachel, don't" Quinn admonished her girlfriend, earning herself a pout.

"Quinn you're being unfair. I too was young and beautiful, and did some...you could say...research with different things before I met your father, which speaking of, was so handsome..." she trailed off, remembering her crazy days, "speaking of handsome, does Rachel know about the 'family jewels'?

Blushing, Quinn nodded.

"Oh my, Quinn I hope you're being careful" Judy warned her daughter "because I'm telling you now, you can get pregnant when its not there and impregnate with that thing, trust me. There may or may not have been a pregnancy scare with Jane, she thought we were using a sex toy"

"Mom!"

"She was quite feisty, did I say that already? Anyway, but when your dad found out, he almost had a heart attack thinking he had married a hermaphrodite, but he calmed down once I told him it was just a Roberts gene mix up that skips every other generation and he was OK, and then things got kinky!" she exclaimed clapping

"OK mom stop! you're embarrassing me" Quinn said furiously blushing.

"Oh this is quite fascinating!" Rachel clapped along.

"God, you both are so freaking weird!" she said rubbing her forehead in frustration.

'Quinnie, will you relax? You're so much like your father, unable to talk about sex in public" Judy said.

Rachel nodded along in agreement.

"There's a reason why we don't mom, it's because it's private" she defended herself

"Us Roberts' and Fabray's are quite endowed aren't we Rachel?"

"Your family is quite gifted if I am truly honest, Judy" Rachel responded.

Quinn was beyond perturbed at this point of the conversation. What was next sharing sex tips?

"But the best sex position, which Russell always..."

"Oh God mom! Don't finish that sentence" Quinn yelled.

Her mom and girlfriend just laughed. If she wasn't so frustrated she would've smiled on how well her girl and mother were getting along.

"I'll stop Quinnie, the Fabray genes in her get her much more hotblooded than anything else, but I'm sure you know that" she winked at Rachel.

Rachel just giggled.

"Anyway, Rachel please tell me your plans for the future."

_Finally some normal conversation_, Quinn thought.

Conversation flowed like they had known each other since forever. Rachel and Judy took turns jabbing and embarrassing Quinn.

Quinn imagined a future where this same thing would take place, but as Rachel as her wife and Judy as a grandmother over Thanksgiving dinner.

"Well it's nice to have met you Rachel, and from what I can tell, you're making my baby girl very happy, now I'll leave you both and I'm all for sexual exploration but not under my roof, understood ladies?" Judy said with a quirked eyebrow reminiscent of Quinn's.

"Yes, ma'am no funny business" Rachel said, fighting off a blush remembering what had happened up in Quinn's room.

Judy smiled and headed up stairs.

"Well I think I'm going to head out, my fathers are gossip queen's and are probably waiting impatiently for me to tell them how dinner went" she told Quinn both smiling knowing that it was true.

"OK, and u,. thank you for staying, you made my mom and I really happy" Quinn said, holding Rachel's hand between her own.

"I'm glad I stayed, and you make me happy" Rachel said, her eyes sparkling.

Quinn walked Rachel towards the door, she picked her up in from her waist and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Rachel Berry" she said, looking up at her eyes.

"I love you too Quinn Fabray" she kissed Quinn again, and was let down to the floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the Hummel's wedding?"

"I can't wait"

With a smile and another kiss, Rachel left. Quinn leaned against the closed door feeling her heart about to burst from complete happiness.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Jealousy **

** Santana is Back.  
**

**Do I sense some drama? Maybe. So go on lurkers and regular commenteers leave me a message! Til Next time!  
**


	7. Jealousy

**A/N: Hello sexy ladies! :) I feel like I'm being redundant every time I say thank you for taking the time to commenting and reviewing, but it has to be done, because I so do appreciate it. I did two comment critically critizing my writing and I thank you both for being honest. I didn't realizing I was rushing story lines and I apparently need a thesaurus. I WILL take both of you into consideration and take them to heart and slow my ass down.**

**No worries fellow readers there will be no threesomes or anal. Thank you for answering my question.  
**

**I lied. Santana briefly makes an appearance in this chapter. I kind of feel weird about this chapter for some reason, if it does seem weird it's because it is. All mistakes and obvious errors are all mine.  
**

**Big hugs and thank you to the people following me on Twitter and Tumblr, specially the one's trying to get to know me as a person. 3**

**So leave me a dirty message (I'm JK...but not really. Only if you're over 18. haha no I'm JK :| ), a brief hello, a "wow, you're so fucking amazing, I want to bake you a chocolate banana nut muffin with bacon filling" whatever, just talk to me:  
**

**Tumblr: nerdofalltrades **

**Twitter: _pleslie_**

**Enjoy!**

It was the day after Burt and Carol's wedding and Kurt had sadly transferred to Dalton Academy and Lauren Zizes had joined New Directions.

Quinn knew one thing for sure. Finn Hudson wanted to take her girl away from her. At the wedding, he had his grabby paws all over Rachel who seemed to have enjoyed the attention of both Quinn and Finn. He sang supposedly to his step-brother, but fuck that shit, it was obvious he was singing "Just the Way Your Are" to her girl and her possessive nature was taking over. She didn't like to share what was hers.

So, right now Mr. Shue was talking about Sectionals.

Rachel was sitting on Quinn's lap, her erection digging between her ass cheeks and into her center. They were both playing with each other's fingers on Rachel's lap.

Rachel was subtly grinding her hips down on her lover's obvious arousal, enjoying the quiet , breathy sighs and unnoticeable moans coming from Quinn's mouth.

Everyone was unaware on what was happening on the last row of chairs in the back, even Mr. Shue who's view was blocked by a gargantuan giant named Finn. Everyone was unaware except a pair of dark brown eyes, who with her peripheral vision was very quite aware of what was going on.

Quinn's playful hand's started to drift up Rachel's skirt, but were stopped by tan ones She settled for placing them on her thighs and gripping them, helping her grind much more firmly.

"So the duet competition is going to be between Santana & Mercedes, Artie & Brittany, Tina & Mike, Puck & Lauren, Quinn & Sam and last but not least our leads Finn & Rachel. Whoever is voted winner will sing the duet at sectionals and I'll be choosing the least featured soloist from the runner up and dancers too." Mr. Shue spoke excitedly, "now break up into your pairs"

Lots of "oh hells no!" "yes!" and high-fives were heard around the room.

Quinn and Rachel had stopped all their sexual activity and looked around to see what was going on. Realizing what happened they couldn't' believe Mr. Shue hadn't paired them up. It was obvious they had the chemistry and right sexual tension. Quinn became furious, grabbing Rachel's waist possessively when she saw the discovered that Rachel was going with Finn.

"It's ok Quinn." Rachel spoke, feeling herself be grounded harsher into Quinn's bulge.

"If he tries anything I swear..." Quinn said, clenching her jaw.

"Shhhh..." Rachel gave her a quick passionate kiss, calming the jealousy off her lovers face, "if he tries anything I'll stop him and show him that I belong to someone else, ok?"

Feeling placated by her love's words, she let go of Rachel, who on wobbly legs got up and made her way to an ecstatic Finn.

She crossed her legs trying to hide her protruding bulge, when she saw a beaming Sam Evans make his way towards her, her cock deflating to a semi and her jealousy/aroused blood cooled.

"Hey Quinn" he said, finally feeling he had the opportunity to talk to the gorgeous blond that had dumped him via text.

"Hello Sam" she said, not looking at him but straight ahead where Rachel and Finn were sitting close together on the piano bench. He was obviously talking softly into her lover's ear.

Jealousy searched up in her again, tainting the tips of her ears and cheeks a deep pink.

Sam started talking.

"...and I figured I wasn't giving you the attention that you deserved and..."

Oops, she had just completely ignored what Sam had said before and obviously now.

"... I think it's because you didn't let me show you a little sometin' somethin'...

Okay what is he talking about now? Fuck it, where are Hudson's hands?

"...so what do you say?" Sam asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Finally taking her eyes of the leading couple, she looked at Sam.

"What?"

"I said that if you'd like to give us a try again, it'll be different this time" he said.

"Sam, I'm sorry but I don't know if you noticed, but I'm gay for Berry" she said,

"I thought that was just a phase" he commented sadly.

"No, Sam, it's the real deal, and I have to apologize to you for leading you on, I was confused by my feelings and hoped you would clear them up and you did" she said, looking at her girlfriend again.

Sighing he just nodded. "So what should we sing then?" he asked, getting down to business and have this gone over with.

"Well I was thinking that since you play guitar, we could..." Her train of thought was derailed when she heard her girlfriend laugh.

She looked up where Rachel was and saw her head tilted back in a boisterous laugh with a beaming Finn, happy to have his ex-girlfriend laughing again.

Quinn really fought the urge not to get up and smack that stupid smile off his face.

"Quinn?"

She was seeing red as Rachel placed her hand palm up and Finn running his index finger over it. Apparently he was telling her her future and she was finding it deeply amusing. She couldn't see Rachel's face, which only fueled her jealousy.

She watched as Finn gently ruffled her bangs, earning himself another cute giggle.

"Quinn are you alright? Your face is like super red and are you even breathing?" A worried Sam asked, never seeing the blond act like she was now.

_Finn must be funnier than I remember_, Quinn thought, as Rachel gripped his bicep in laughter.

She really didn't like how close they were sitting or how much touching was being involved.

"Quinn seriously, you're scaring me. I mean your eyes are all crazy looking kind of like the evil guy in Avatar" Sam waived his hand in front of Quinn's burning gaze.

"I'm sorry, where you saying something?" Quinn finally spoke, pointing her fiery eyes to Sam.

"Um, you were talking about my guitar?" "Oh right. Um, you be Jason Mraz, I'll be Colbie Caillat we'll sing "Lucky". No we're done. Don't talk to me for the rest of the day" she informed him.

Sam nodded dumbly, about to say something but Quinn had that crazy look in her face again.

She spent the rest of the time staring and fuming at the glee captains while Sam was sitting quietly going over his Na'vi vocabulary.

"Guys please get back into your chairs. I'd like to hear your preliminary ideas" Mr. Shue said. "Santana and Mercedes?" he asked once all partners were sitting together in the chairs.

"We'll be singing a divalicious version of 'River deep/ Mountain High' Mercedes said, Santa smirking in agreement.

"Nice! Tina and Mike?"

"A Chorus Line's 'Sing!', Mr Shue" Tina responded.

"Awesome. Brittany and Artie?"

"I don't know Mr. Shue we were just making out the whole time" Brittany replied distractedly.

"Puck and Lauren?"

"Mr. Shue, the Puckzilla is working his way into Lauren's extra-large pants so we don't got a song yet. Mr. Shue just sighed.

"Quinn and Sam?"

"'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat" Quinn replied harshly.

"Okay..." he said a tad afraid, " and finally, Finn and Rachel?"

"Mr. Shue we've decided on a song but it's going to be a surprise. I know for sure Finn and I will amaze our fellow glee club members with our talent, right Finn?" She asked smiling up at Finn, setting her hand on his knee.

"Oh yea, it's gonna be epic" he said, losing himself in Rachel's eyes and her innocent touch, until he felt a kick in his shoulder.

"Ow, Quinn what the fuck!"

"Sorry my foot slipped" She apologized sarcastically.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Wow, don't let your sudden enlightenment burn out the rest of your semi-working neurons, you moron!" she said angrily.

"Woah Quinn, Finn please settle down guys! No need to get so aggressive." Mr. Shue tried to calm them down.

Quinn was shooting daggers at Finn's gigantic head with her eyes.

"Alright guys, I love all you guy's suggestions and for those who don't have one make sure you have one by the end of the day. Class is dismissed."

The gleeks slowly left the choir room.

"Hey baby. I'm going with Finn to my house and practice our song selection. It's going to be amazing Quinn! You have Cheerios right now so maybe I'll see you after?" Rachel asked leaning into Quinn's chair.

"Rachel I don't think that's such a good idea." Quinn whispered

"Don't worry about a thing, sweetie. I'll let you finish what we started earlier to make it up to you." Rachel whispered back into her ear.

Arousal and jealousy were a lethal combination. Her mind was rattled and she couldn't think clearly.

"Ok baby. I guess I'll see you later" Rachel smiled and kissed her, quickly licking her bottom lip and biting it.

"See you later Quinn, I love you." Rachel said, looking into her eyes.

"I know" Quinn said, watching Rachel smile again and make her way to Finn's side.

"Come on Finn Hudson we've got a competition to win!" She enthusiastically exclaimed, Finn draped his arm over Rachel's shoulder and smirked back at Quinn as they left the room.

"That fucker." Quinn angrily clenched her jaw.

"So you're going to let her go that easily with that giant doofus who can't even last for 5 seconds?" Santana's voice spoke out, starling the blond.

"Santana what the hell are you doing here?"

"I just stayed to see the show and I was totes disappointing. There wasn't any blood shed" Santa got up from her chair, swaying her way towards Quinn, "but I did see a previous show that had my blood a-pumpin," she told the blond, tracing her finger along Quinn's strong jaw. "I knew your sex face would be hot and I saw a glimpse of it earlier today. You got me all hot and bothered" she said,"but I digress. I'll see you later, stud." She said, smirking looking between Quinn's eye and crotch area.

With that she swayed and exited the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Quinn asked herself. Shaking herself off from the weird conversation she gathered her stuff and left.

* * *

_Rachel, why aren't you answering my texts!_

_God I'm being like those crazy girlfriends, I know but I don't trust Hudson. _

_Rachel. This is like my 30th text and I'm pacing my floor. I'm coming over, if you're surprised don't. Because I warned you by text! OK Love you! Bye Bye!_

After Cheerios practice was over she had quickly checked her phone for messages from Rachel, but didn't find any. She went home and went through her regular activities checking her phone constantly and sending her girlfriend texts. She'd send so many she was getting worried that Finn had done something to Rachel and was unable to answer back, and decided to pay them a little visit, just to make sure Hudson wasn't macking on her girl.

Quinn drove as fast as she could towards Rachel's house. Arriving, she shut off her car and marched up to the Berry's door, knocking on it fiercely. Nobody answered so she tried the knob. To her surprise, it opened and she made herself welcomed.

She went up the stairs hearing Rachel's unmistakable singing voice. As she got closer she noticed the captains kneeling on Rachel bed.

"...Somehow I fallen under your spell and somehow how I'm feeling it's up that I fell" Finn sang,

"Every moment as long as your mine, I wake up my body, and make up for lost time," they both sang, harmonizing quite nicely.

"Say there's no future for us as a pair..." Finn started singing but slowly tailed off, taking Rachel's hands in his enormous ones.

"Finn? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, not happy that that he stopped signing his part of one of her favorite Broadway love duets.

"I just...Rachel, I still..." and then he grabbed her face and kissed her.

Rachel gasped into his mouth in surprise.

"Finn fucking Hudson! Step away from MY girl Now!" An angry Quinn Fabray screamed, pushing away the door she was hiding in back of.

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped, Finn fell off the bed in surprise.

Quinn jumped on the bed pulling Rachel behind her, "She's mine Finn get it into your fucking abnormally thick head! She's mine and you can't have her, touch her or kiss her!" She yelled, "get the fuck up and get the hell out!"

Finn scrambled to his feet. "She's not your property Quinn! She can do whatever she want!"He said his face getting red and pointing his finger in a scolding manner.

"Yes, she can do whatever she wants but she's still mine!" She would've lunged towards him but her arm was being held firmly by Rachel's hand.

"Rachel you're going to let her talk about you like that?" Finn asked aware that Rachel hadn't spoken up since the screaming started. She would've said something about her not being a piece of meat for someone to claim ownership off, but here she was letting Quinn do it.

"Finn I think it'd be for the best if you leave. We'll continue our practice tomorrow after glee" Rachel calmly spoke.

"Are you serious! Rachel she's..." he started.

"Finn just go Quinn's very angry and I don't want her to do something she'll later regret, she can be rather...violent. So please just leave. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel cut him off.

"Fine! This isn't over Fabray!" He yelled making his way out the room.

"Bring it on, shithead! And lock the door behind you!" Quinn yelled after his retrieving form.

Sudden silence filled the room after the sound of a door being slammed was heard downstairs.

Quinn was breathing harshly through her nose, her skin hot, and flushed. Her eyes and blood filled with anger, and jealousy.

"Quinn? Baby?" Rachel asked quietly, about to touch her shoulder but stopped when Quinn flinched at her touch.

In one swift move, Quinn turned Rachel around pressed her hard against her heated body.

"Fuck, Rach. Don't you know you're mine by now? Huh?" She whispered, breathing heavily into her ear.

"God, Quinn...I..." "Don't talk." She warned, starting to rock her hips into Rachel's ass,her member already erect and bumping into it, "I feel like I should remind you who you belong to, mark you to show everyone that I'm the only for you"

"Mmmm Quinn, yes baby show me..." she moaned, grinding her firm ass against Quinn's crotch.

Seeing Quinn claim her from Finn did wonders to her body. She never thought that belonging to some one as passionate and possessive as Quinn would be such a turn on.

Quinn attacked her neck, biting her shoulders, leaving darkening bruises as she sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin. Rachel brought her right hand up threading her fingers into Quinn's hair, keeping her in place as she bit her lip moaning and grinding harder against Quinn.

"Fuck Quinn..make me yours baby" she whimpered already feeling herself wet and ready for Quinn's thick cock.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Rachel, you'll feel me for weeks. You'll be so sore and throughly ravished you won't even be able to walk or sit correctly."

"Yes! Fuck me, Quinn! God I want you in me so much right now." She whimpered.

"Just wait baby I'll make you scream soon enough" she growled hotly into her ear.

Quinn started unbuttoning Rachel's shirt, unclasping her bra throwing both garments behind her. She groped both breasts messaging the soft globes, tweaking and teasing her dusky nipples. Moans were escaping Rachel's hot mouth.

"Mmmm Quinn..." Rachel brought her hand to join Quinn's hands on her breasts, tilted her head side ways and captured Quinn's lips in an extremely passionate and hot kiss. Their tongues meeting and dueling for dominance, both girls interchanging moans and sighs into each others mouths.

Quinn let go of Rachel's right breast and skimmed it down her trembling stomach and into her skirt and panties, finding wet, trimmed curls and an even wetter pussy. Rachel groaned at feeling Quinn's slender fingers start to touch her outer lips and encircle her clit, rubbing it between her fingers. She teased her drenched entrance, gathering wetness spreading all over her slit, soaking it up.

"Quuuuinnnnmmmmmmm" Rachel groaned, her ass humping back into Quinn's throbbing cock, wanting that thick dick into her pussy already.

"You're so wet for me" Quinn whimpered into her lips, loving how fucking sopping wet Rachel was.

"That's what you do to me Quinn, no one else will ever make me as aroused as you" Rachel groaned back, her hips seeking penetration. Quinn removed her soaking fingers from Rachel, hearing a frustrated whimper from Rachel.

She unzipped the back of Rachel's skirt, pulling it down along with her underwear.

"I want you to get on your hands and knees" Quinn firmly demanded into her ear. Rachel quickly got into her position discarding her skirt and panties. She could feel her pussy, pulsing with the thought of getting fucked from behind, her juices running down her inner thigh in anticipation.

She looked over her shoulder, watching Quinn be entranced by her body. She smirked knowing that she had such an arousing effect on the blond.

Quinn quickly got rid of her clothes releasing her breasts and cock into the sexually charged air.

She found her phone real quick, taking off the case and finding the condom hidden behind it. She ripped the package with her teeth and rolled the condom onto her hard member.

She knew Rachel was more than ready for her but she wanted a quick taste. She parted Rachel's ass cheeks and licked her juicy pussy, flicking her clit with her tongue, moaning at the taste. She thrusted her tongue in her entrance licking as far in as she could. She gave the most intimate of kisses there, and bit gently into one ass cheek.

She positioned her cock at her entrance rubbing its head against the abundant wetness there.

"You want this? Huh? You want me to fuck you with my cock?" Quinn asked, teasing her.

"Fuuuck Quinn! Just fuck me already! Fuck me hard!" Rachel said, moving her ass to entice Quinn.

The blond grabbed Rachel's writhing hips and impaled herself hard into her pussy,

"Ffffffuuuuuuuuccccckkkk!" Rachel mumbled into her pillows at the sudden intrusion. Quinn was done with teasing, She was mad and just wanted to fuck and claim her girl.

"This... is what you...wanted...wasn't it? She grunted out as she pounded harshly into Rachel's still adjusting vaginal walls. She was so tight. Those wet walls gripping her so right.

"Yeeess! That's it! Quinniiieee!"

"Fuck Rachel, look at you. So submissive for me...getting fucked from behind."

"Yes baby!ugggh!"

"You're... mine, Rachel!" Quinn sped up even more, the sound of their wet flesh meeting reverberating from the room walls. She had her hips in a grip, Rachel's ass bouncing into her upper thighs. Her dick felt at home, the condom glistening profusely from Rachel's arousal. Her entrance pretty well stretched.

"Yes!..fucking gooooddd...ohhh" Quinn gripped Rachel's hair lifting her head from the pillows, she put her mouth close to her ear.

"Say it Rachel. Say that you're mine." "Ooooh, Quinn...baby" "I said, say it!" She growled into her ear, already feeling her orgasm start at the base of her cock.

"I'm yours Quinn, Only yours baby!" She moaned out, her walls contracting around the cock inside her, her thighs trembling at holding up her weight.

With that, Quinn's eyes rolled back into her head, she held in a scream and began spurting her hot cum into her condom. She kept thrusting until Rachel muffled her orgasmic screams into the pillow, thrusting back into Quinn's cumming cock.

Sweating and throughly exhausted , Quinn fell over Rachel's back. She cleared out sweaty brunette tendrils from the back of her neck and placed a sweet kiss there.

Regaining a bit of energy back she lifted herself up and pulled out, hearing a tired groan from Rachel. She got up and made her way to Rachel's bathroom. She threw away the used condom, used the toilet and freshened herself up.

Once in the bedroom again, she clothed her naked body. When she was ready she sat next to a sleeping Rachel who hadn't moved from the position she had left her in. She chuckled and threw a comforter over her still warm body. She cleared hair from her temple behind her ear, kissed her there and whispered an "I love you so much". She grabbed her stuff and left. A subconscious smile formed on Rachel's lips, she sighed dreamily and entered into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Next chapter is a continuation and its called: Discovery**

**I have the basic outline of it in my head, but I think I may be going overboard with it :/ so I don't know what that says about it...**

**So 'til next time!  
**


	8. Discovery

**A/N: o_O *facepalm* Fuck you guys, I'm so, so sorry! I knew I should have followed my gut and had posted something a lot more tasteful. I did end up rewriting the last part just because it is offensive to some of you. Also because I dont want to deal with writing the legal stuff and pshycological effects of what I wrote. What I rewrote is going to be easier for me to deal with. I still think you're going to hate me but not so much. Please comment and ifthe change is better.  
**

**Also to the one's wondering if I left my other fics, the answer is no. It's just that I know a little more on where to go with this story, but I will eventually update the other ones.**

**For my followers talking to me on tumblr and twitter, I'm loving the conversations ;) haha ... Getting to know my readers and their likes and dislikes is very important to me, so come on don't be shy talk to me! I don't bite...hard.  
**

**twitter: _pleslie_**

**Tumblr: (I did change the URL too) lps-record dot tumblr dot com**

**Ok so here it is. You will hate me, but I'm ready. All mistakes and errors are completely and utterly mine.**

**Enjoy! (or at least try too)**

**

* * *

**

"Last night was pretty...hot" Rachel looked up at Quinn with fluttering eyelashes, biting her lower lip.

They were both very close to each other leaning against the lockers. Rachel had her back to them, holding her books against her chest while Quinn had her arm above Rachel's head, holding in place her Cheerios bag in her shoulder with the other, smirking down at Rachel.

"You liked that?" she husked, her eyes roaming over Rachel's face.

"I was so turned on by your aggressiveness" she whispered, turning Quinn on with her lips and darkening pools of brown.

"I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to make you mine. I hope I didn't, you know, make you feel like an object," Quinn said, looking at the floor bashfully.

"You didn't, but it's OK because I belong to you as much as you belong to me." she replied cupping Quinn's jaw and bringing her down for a kiss.

"Can the Puckzilla join the love fest?" Puck asked, suddenly appearing next to them and enjoying the play of tongues in front of him.

He only received a raised middle finger from Quinn.

"Fine. There's another girl that's too much woman for me to handle anyway" he smirked, as he saw Lauren Zizes fill his eyesight.

Rachel broke away from the kiss only to see Quinn still with her eyes closes, lips formed into a goofy smile.

She gasped as Quinn slowly opened her eyes to reveal that her usual hazel eyes were now a shimmering shade of gold.

"Wow your eyes look so beautiful" she said in awe.

Quinn smiled and pecked her lips one more time as the warning bell ringed, signaling that they should head to class.

"Come on shorty, I'll walk you to class" she smiled, holding her arms out for Rachel to place her books in.

"Always the chivalrous one" Rachel said, as she took Quinn's hand and started to head to her class, feeling like she was walking on a cloud. Her life had changed for the better once Quinn Fabray had trusted her with her secret and became her girl. She never thought love could be this way.

* * *

It was after glee class and Quinn had been waiting for Rachel outside McKinley because Rachel had to talk to Mr. Shue about something. That had been 20 minutes ago and she was getting impatient and went to search for her girlfriend.

As she got closer to the choir room she heard some quiet talking.

"Please Rachel! You gotta give me another chance! I don't understand why you like her. She was so mean to you, and she just fluttered her eyelashes at you and you dumped me." he said, "via text! Who does that, even I wouldn't break up with you like that. I would've never broken up with you" a pleading Finn Hudson said.

"Finn we've already talked about this" she said exasperatedly "I'm in love with her Finn, why can't you just understand that?"

"But what future can she give you? What happens when you want to have kids? She won't give you a baby that'll look like the both of you, and I can. I can give you a family, love, and everything else" he said.

"Finn you'd be surprised, but I'm pretty sure Quinn can find ways to give me all that too, believe me" she said, internally joyed that Quinn could in fact impregnate her with their beautiful love child when the time was right.

"Rachel, but I love you!" he said.

"Finn I love you too" she replied, seeing him perk up, "but just as a friend, why can't we just be friends?"

"Because we're meant for each other Rachel. What happened to the girl that was all over me at the beginning of last year?" he asked.

"She matured and found someone else, Finn" she replied.

"God you're so stubborn!" he said frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere. "fine, look I got you something, I was going to give it you before we broke up but..." he trailed off, reaching into his Letterman's pocket and pulling out a long velvet box. "this is for you."

Rachel got the box and opened it, gasping at seeing a beautiful gold necklace with a "Finchel" in cursive writing.

"It was so everybody could tell we were each others lover" he explained bashfully.

"Finn, its gorgeous, but I can't accept this. It would be wrong" she said, closing the box and handing the box back to him. She tried to escape her position from the lockers but was stop by a hand on her arm.

"Rachel wait!" he said.

Quinn watched everything that transpired between the couple, her heart lurching when Rachel's eyes glowed at seeing the jewelry.

"Rachel let me show you one last time," she heard Finn say, grabbing Rachel by the arm, pushing her against the lockers and placing a kiss on her stunned lips.

Quinn's blood turned into ice, her heart stopping at seeing her lover's lips connected with another's.

Rachel gasped into the kiss and was barely able to push Finn's bulky weight away from her. Finally moving him, she slapped him hard on the cheek.

Gasping at her reaction, Rachel quickly apologized "Finn, I'm sorry for hitting you, but you have to get it through your head that I belong to someone else, that if you want a relationship with me, it has to be strictly friendly, I'm completely in love with her, Finn, why can't you see that?" she asked her eyes tearing up at the fact that her ex-boyfriend wasn't understanding that she really wanted to be friends with him.

"Because I can't Rachel, because you once belonged to me, and just watch. It's only matter of time before she breaks you" he warned, "she will break your heart" he said, before turning around and leaving.

Rachel finally broke into sobs and leaned again the lockers still unaware that her girlfriend had witnessed everything. Seconds later, she felt Quinn's presence and strong arms wrap around her securely letting her cry into her chest.

* * *

The next day Quinn was a nervous mess. She had taken Hudson's idea and bought her girl a gift. She felt stupid that she hadn't bought Rachel anything in the time they were dating. She had to take her girl out more often, she wondered. _There is a musical playing at the local community theater, I should take her there._

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice Santana Lopez strut her way towards her.

"Hi gorgeous" she greeted seductively.

"Santana. What do you want?" Quinn said, squinting her eyes menacingly, not liking this one bit.

"I think you know what I want Fabray" Santana answered playing with Quinn's gold cross and looking her straight in the eyes.

"I really don't Lopez. What are you playing at?" she asked.

Santana came up close to her, invading all personal space and whispered in her ear.

"I'm making you mine Fabray. You're going to dump that little hobbit of yours, let her prance back into the arms of the giant and I'll show you what I have to offer"

"Don't fucking think of hurting Rachel or ..."

"I'm not gonna hurt her. You'll do that all by yourself" with that she kissed Quinn on the cheek and waived back, "bye Quinn see you at practice" as she turned she noticed an angry faced Rachel Berry, "she's quite the catch, you're a lucky girl"

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes as she watched that slut Lopez have her hands and body over her stud like that. Nobody got to touch her baby except for her.

She came up to Quinn.

"What was that?" she reprimanded.

"I don't know! She just came up to me and started saying shit again. It all happened so quickly," she said, her mind clouded.

"What's that in your hand?" she asked, dropping the subject completely as she noticed a wrapped present on Quinn's hands.

"Oh, um, I got you something. Here." she handed the present shyly to Rachel.

The diva grasped it and meticulously undid the wrapping paper and opened the box.

Inside was a sparkling gold star and a silver pendant hanging in the back with Q 3 R.

Rachel gasped at the beauty of it.

"Quinn! This is beautiful! You didn't have to!"

"Yes, I did Rachel. You deserve it and I haven't been a good girlfriend and..."

She was cut off by a kiss.

"You're the best girlfriend ever!"

"And you're my lucky star, Rachel Berry" she smiled into the kiss.

"Mmmm...I would show you how much I really appreciate this but we're in school," Rachel said into her lips, "you mind putting it on me?"

"Putting what on you, baby?"

"The necklace Quinn"

"Oh! Right!" Rachel turned around and gathered her hair to the side, exposing her neck to Quinn.

Quinn got the necklace and securely clasped it, then kissed her neck.

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel said, getting up in her tip toes and kissing her girlfriend, "now come on lover, I shall sit at the bleachers and watch as you get hot and sweaty on the field"

Quinn let herself be dragged to Cheerios practice by her girlfriend, the biggest smile etched on her face.

* * *

Rachel did not like this at all. Here she was admiring her girlfriend's athleticism and flexibility but something was completely off.

Santana was rubbing herself all over her mate and she did not like that. She was literally grinding her ass against Quinn and dancing way too seductively and sexier than any other Cheerio on the squad.

Quinn was pushing her away, but she kept coming up much more determined than before.

"Santana Lopez keep yourself from rubbing against my captain like a cat in heat or I'll pop those inflatable balloons you call breast," one Sue Sylvester yelled in her megaphone, "you damn kids and your lesbian shenanigans!"

Santana put on her bitch face and followed the coach's order much to Quinn and Rachel's relief.

After that, practice went on without any other problems.

"Alright ladies, that was the most horrendous dance number I've ever seen. It's worst than Justin Bieber's new haircut, hit the showers you sloppy babies!" Coach yelled.

The exhausted Cheerios slowly made their trek back into the locker rooms.

Quinn waited for everyone to disappear and made her way up the bleachers to get to her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" she asked getting the vibe that Rachel was upset.

"Santana was all over you, and I didn't like it"

"Oh I see, it's not nice when someone tries to mess with what's yours, is it?" Quinn smirked.

"It really isn't. You looked really hot out there" Rachel said, already being drawn towards Quinn's lips.

They met in the middle. Rachel pushed her back until Quinn was laying completely down on the hard metal bench.

Rachel got up and straddled Quinn's hips and settled comfortably there. She immediately noticed that somewhere in the conversation, Quinn had gotten very aroused.

"Is that a pompom or are you really happy to see me?" Rachel smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me"

Lips and tongues clashed together in a dangerous and passionate dance.

Rachel was grinding down against Quinn, her clit rubbing deliciously against her hard-on, creating a lustful fire between them.

Quinn had one hand in Rachel's hip and the other one cupping the side of her face, her body writhing beneath Rachel's weight.

Their position wasn't comfortable but that wasn't stopping their lust for each other.

"You're mine Quinn," Rachel said, breaking their kiss to whisper into her ear, her core rubbing harder against Quinn's member, "I can't... fuck...I can't bare the though of you touching somebody else...mmmm...because you're so passionate...uhh...you'll drive every girl insane with want...and...shit...I love you so much...oh baby.."

Quinn only got bits and pieces of what Rachel was saying, too concentrated on the moaned curses and breathy sighs.

She knew Rachel was close to coming because she had that fucking sexy face she made right before she came.

Rachel rose up above Quinn, still grinding her aching clit, the nerve endings about to explode. She didn't care that she was dry humping her girlfriend in public, she just wanted to cum and mark her girl with her sex.

"Shiiittt, Quuiiinnn! I'm...I'm...I'm.. coooommming!" she screamed as her body convulsed in ecstasy above Quinn.

The blond almost shot her load as well, but reigned in her reaction. Seeing her girlfriend cum on top of her was too hot.

"That's it Rachel, cum baby" she encouraged her, holding her down by the waist.

"Ohhh, Quinn..mmmmm..that was so good" she moaned out, as her orgasm faded, her hips still rocking softly.

Rachel leaned down again to kiss her blond lover and proceeded to kiss down to her neck but scrunched up her nose at finding Quinn extra sweaty.

"You're stinky," she told Quinn.

"Well yeah, I just finished practicing and I didn't expect to be jumped and dry humped by a sexy brunette" she said.

"Well, come on! The showers should be free by now and I want to clean you up real good," she said, getting up on trembling legs reaching out for Quinn, helping her up and dragging her down the steps and through the now empty Cheerios locker room.

Reaching the showers, Rachel proceeded to remove her clothes, doing it slow to tease Quinn with her exposed skin. She folded her clothes, placing them outside the shower stall. With her ass in the air, Quinn tilted her head to the side, biting her lip at the sight of Rachel's wet and swollen pussy. She wanted a taste of that.

Rachel turned back around to see Quinn frozen in place, her blazing hazel eyes boring and appreciating her body. The heated gaze felt like a caress on her naked body.

She turned the knob of the shower to a warm temperature. As she waited for the water to warm, she took the time to check out her girlfriends still uniformed body. Quinn's milky, well defined calves and toned thighs, her voluptuous hips, the bulge in her crotch that had a wet spot in it, her slender fingers clenched into fists on both hands, toned arms that she loved to be held in, full, kissable lips, cute nose, amazingly long, fluttering eyelashes, captivating hazel eyes and pulled back blond hair that begged to be released.

Once the temperature was right, she slowly emerged herself under the streaming shower head, her frontal nudity facing a slack-jawed Quinn.

Her hair took on a darker tone as the water soaked her. Drops of water dribbling down her body, making her skin glisten. Water traveled between the dips and valleys of her breasts, her stomach, her legs.

Quinn had never envied water as much as she did now and she had never seen something as gorgeous as Rachel Berry with her head tilted to the side, enjoying the warm water rippling down her heated skin.

"Like what you see?" Rachel asked, smirking as she sensuously ran her hands over her wet body, gliding over her breasts and stomach.

Quinn nodded dumbly.

"Well get naked and join me," she said.

Quinn had never gotten undressed so fast in her life. It had to be a record. She released her blond hair from her required ponytail, letting it fall softly around her shoulders, her bangs falling into place on her forehead.

"Come here, gorgeous," Rachel beckoned with her index finger, getting impatient. She wanted to feel her lovers body against her this instant.

Quinn pushed her stuff next to Rachel's, quickly grabbing a condom from where she had hidden it in her shoe.

She made her way towards Rachel's wet and willing body, placing the condom on the shampoo and soap holder.

Their bodies instantly connected, their lips crushing together. Quinn's hand gliding through Rachel's wet skin, grazing her hips, the sides of stomach and sensitive breasts, down a slick back and to the swell of her well rounded ass and then back up again to repeat the process.

Rachel groaned into her mouth, loving the way Quinn's soft hands caressed her heated skin.

Quinn's cock was poking her in her lower abs, seeking attention from her. She had arms wrapped around Quinn's neck, her fingers threading through now soaked blond tresses.

The warm water cascaded and tickled their aroused bodies.

Rachel brought her hands down, sliding it between Quinn's breasts, down her abs until reaching and handling the cock, making Quinn jolt at her touch. Her other hand groped her breast, tweaking and pinching a rosy nipple.

"Fuck Rachel..." she groaned as Rachel starting pumping her member with her hand.

"What Quinnie?" She whispered.

"I want to be inside you, baby" she said honestly.

"Mmm, Quinn, not yet. Not until you learn what girl you belong to" she said, loving the sensual moans coming from Quinn.

"Please baby, let me show you I belong to you. I'll do whatever you want," she begged.

Rachel continued pumping her hand, kissing the side of neck, licking and sucking on it until it bruised, marking her to show Santana and the other sluts and man whores who she belonged to.

"OK, since you been a good girl so far, you can show me what you're working with" she smirked.

In one swift move, Rachel was pressed against the shower's tiled wall, picked up from her upper thighs near her ass and slid up the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around Quinn's slim waist.

Their lips were attached again, hungrily slipping by each other, tongues messaging.

Quinn reached to get her condom. She broke the kiss in order to rip the package with her teeth. She was about to put it on herself, when she was stopped.

"Here let me put it on for you," Rachel offered.

With her fingers, she placed the condom at Quinn's tip and slowly rolled it down her length, causing Quinn to moan.

The condom securely in place, Rachel guided the dick at her entrance, both moaning as Quinn slowly moved her hips forward, entering her tight pussy.

"Ooooohhhh..." they both groaned.

Quinn thrusted her hips back and forth, her cock gliding through her wet folds with not too much resistance. Rachel had thrown her head back and hissing as her back collided up and down the tiles.

The smooth skin of Rachel's thighs was rubbing the skin of her hips as she bucked her hips

"You better go faster than that" Rachel hissed, "fuck me like you mean it, Fabray!"

With that order, Quinn grasped Rachel firmly holding her weight up, and relentlessly started pounding into her, making Rachel's passionate shouts echo off the showers.

"Is...this..how..you want it?" She grunted into Rachel's neck

"Fuuucckkk, yes! Fuck this pussy, baby! Show my pussy who that cock belongs to!" Rachel screamed passionately.

"Uh Rachel, keep talking like that"

"Oh does my baby like the way I'm talking?"

Quinn sucked on her neck in response, "yes" she whispered.

"Oh baby, you're feeling so good inside me, stretching me. Does my pussy feel good wrapped around you big cock, Quinnie?"

"Fuck yes, baby. You're so tight...I think I'm gonna cum"

"You're not allowed to...oh Quinn... cum just yet, until... after I cum first, understand?" Rachel commanded.

"Rachel..." she whined, her cock was so ready to explode its load.

"No Quinnie, enjoy this pussy, you'll never get a tighter or juicier pussy than this one," she said.

"Rachel..." she groaned

"That's my name baby, that's the only name you'll be screaming"

"Fuck..I..really, really need to cum..."

"Not yet..baby...I'm getting so close...you're fucking me so good..."

Quinn's body was trembling, reigning in her orgasm was getting to be physically impossible as Rachel talked and her walls clenched around her.

"Quinn, Quinn! I'm gonna cum...oh...oh...oh...here it...! She didn't finish her sentence as her senses blasted over a power orgasm, her sex muscles and thighs spasming at the pleasure, she arched her body against Quinn's, as heat rolled in waves from her core outwards. Her toes curled and her grip on Quinn tightened. Euphoric moans exiting her mouth, leaving her breathless.

As Rachel's body went limp against her, Quinn carefully carried her out the shower. Finding the closest bench she laid her down, and continued to fuck her limp body.

"Quinn you're going to make me cum again," Rachel breathlessly said as she felt the signs of another impending orgasm.

"Cum with me, Rach" she said, looking into Rachel's glazed over eyes.

And with a couple more thrusts, the couple fell over a blissful cliff, their souls reached new heights, soaring into swirls of pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Rach" Quinn groaned after coming all of her essence into the condom and falling on Rachel.

"I know" Rachel said gasping for air.

Quinn stayed tucked into Rachel's neck allowing her heartbeat and breathing to slow down.

Moments went by until...

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Footsteps"

The couple stayed silent for a moment, listening.

"I'm sure it was nothing. No one stays this long after practice" Quinn said placating her girlfriend.

"If you say so" she responded, running her hands through wet strands of gold hair, "this is nice"

"Mmhhmm"

...

"Quinn?"

"What?"

"Are you getting aroused again?" Rachel asked, feeling slight movement inside her.

"A little bit," Quinn answered feeling embarrassed.

Rachel giggled, "Well let's get dressed another orgasm and you'll kill me"

"That wouldn't be bad, would it?" Quinn asked rising up and pulling her dick out.

"Not really, but I don't want you to carry my unconscious body all the way to the car"

"I wouldn't mind" Quinn said, getting up taking off her used condom and putting it in a trash can. She went to her locker for towels and handed Rachel one.

The couple dried themselves, appreciating each others bodies in the process.

Once dressed and ready, they headed, hand in hand, out to the parking lot talking and laughing about the day's events.

"Well my lady, I'll let you go for your lessons. Call me when your free?"

"I will"

"I love you, Rachel. So much."

"I know Quinn, you show me all the time and I love you too"

With one last kiss and smiles they left towards their respective cars.

* * *

Quinn went home, properly showered, got dressed in sweats and a tank, talked to her mother, and headed to her room to rest from a physically and emotionally draining day.

She was looking at her ceiling fan that was twirling around shaking the light bulb as it rotated.

That's when she was hit by a memories of Rachel grinding against her cock in glee the other day, taking her from behind and the hot shower sex they had had earlier.

It was a problem. They seemed to always be doing something very sexual in public and one of these days they were going to be caught and have to give up explanations.

Stirrings of arousal began in her belly and she felt herself get semi-hard, thinking about Rachel's smooth skin, her thighs, and expressive eyes.

She pulled out her semi hard-on out of her gray sweats, leaving it fall sideways against her thigh.

She reached across her bed for her laptop and opened up a file devoted to naughty pictures that Rachel had sent her of herself.

Her cock became rock hard in an instant, now falling against her abs over her tank top.

She maximized a particular sexy picture and started to masturbate to it.

She stared at the pouty lips on the picture, that were formed into a naughty smile, she remembered those same lips wrapped tightly around her pulsing member sucking her like a vacuum.

"God, Rachel, the things you do to my body..." she whispered in her lonely room, stroking herself faster.

She moaned and groaned as she changed between pictures.

"Fuck you're so goddamn sexy...I can't stand it" she whispered to the pictures. "shiiittt...that's good Rachie" she moaned, feeling so aroused and trying to imitate the way Rachel touched her. She imagined Rachel's hand instead of her own.

"Fuck yea" she groaned, spreading her pre-cum down her length about to cum when she was interrupted.

"Well, well, well who knew Quinn Fabray was so hung?"

Quickly, Quinn draped a blanker over her erection, she turned to see the face of her intruder.

"Santana?"

"Yes Quinn that's what all the girls and boys scream when I'm pleasuring them" a smirking Santana said, gliding her way into Quinn's room, not taking her eyes off Quinn's erection.

"How'd you get in here? and where's my mom?" Quinn asked still feeling aroused from her previous activity, she had been so close and now she was petrified that Santana had seen her secret.

"I was about to pick the lock when she saw me, let me in and said she'd be back in a couple of hours. I'd forgotten how nice Judy was. But that's not the issue now, is it, Quinnie?" Santana asked, "The issue is that my beautiful eyes were not deceiving me when I gotz a sight of your cock during glee when you were molesting Treasure Trail and that little show you guys put in the showers and locker bench" she said.

"Shit." Quinn finally spoke, completely pale. She reached under the blanket and put her cock in her sweats.

"Shit's about right and its about to hit the fan, Quinnie." Santana informed her, she then walked towards the frozen blond and straddled her lap, her Cheerios skirt riding up her tan thighs.

"Why are you hiding this beast of a cock?" she asked cupping Quinn's still erect dick. Quinn was pissed at it because it wasn't going down. It was still obviously excited at the still opened laptop with Rachel's racy picture.

"You've brought shame to all the popular kids at McKinley, Q, by dating that dwarf" she said, "and now that I know this HUGE secret of yours, I'm going to help you and me become much powerful and popular than before" she said, her eyes filled with lust as she stared at Quinn's bulge.

"I must say, Quinn, and don't tell Puck this, but you've got the biggest and thickest cock I've ever seen, and I've seen almost all of them" she said, "can Streisand really handle all that, or do you need a real woman to show you how to handle that cock?" she asked, bringing her hands closer to her erection.

"Don't touch me Lopez!" Quinn warned, her voice hitting low registers.

"Oh wrong answer, stud" Santana smirked, "because this is what's going to happen, you're going to break Berry's heart tomorrow morning, you're going to hook up with me and I'll be your girl, our popularity will once again sky rocket and be cemented for life." she said, about to touch when her wrists was clasped between Quinn's iron grip.

"Fuck you, whore! I'm not doing no such thing! Breaking Rachel's heart? Bullshit! You may do or say whatever you want to me, but I'm not hurting Rachel!

"You think you can go against me? Don't do as I say, the whole world will know you're a freak Fabray and you'll stay in Lima forever, is that what you want?" she asked, trying to realse her wrist from the blond's grip, she was losing circulation.

Quinn rose to her knees, staring Santana down.

"You think you got all this figured out dont you? Who's going to believe you, huh? You have no proof of the existence of Quinn Fabray's dick. So if I were you, I would shut the hell up!" She warned.

"You underestimate your second in command, captain. Who says I didn't take a picture on my phone of you fucking Berry in the locker room bench? You must think me stupid, Fabray. Tell me how it feel to finally pop Berry's cherry? Does she give you good head with that giant ass mouth of hers?" Santana smirked.

"You whorebag! Keep saying shit about my girl! Come on I fucking dare you!" Quinn yelled pushing Santana down her bed.

"Quinn baby! Classes got can... What's going on here?" another voice broke into Quinn's room.

"Oh Quinn! I like it rough baby!" Santana groaned, exagerating sexual noises.

Rachel's heart stopped. All she could see was a flushed Quinn straddleling a writhing Santana.

"No, no, not you Quinn, not you!" Rachel's voice cracked.

"Rachel, please baby this isn't what it looks like!" a painful wail escaped from her mouth at seeing Rachel start to break down, this must look so wrong!

"Why with her Quinn, why with her!" Rachel's heart was breaking.


	9. Explanation

**A/N: Hello ladies! [and gentlemen who kindly made themselves know :)] I am back with a brand spankin' new update. From the reviews and comments most of you were pretty happy with the edited version of "Discovery" so that's good. To the trolling troll anon, I'm very happy you liked the original but I won't be posting the unedited version sorry. **

**A special thank you to louvatta, XxMya09xX, gleed2, Wolfgirl97, Only By Night, and liverpuddle for being so kind and sending me words of comfort and wisdom, and to WinterAquair, Sapphic Traffic, Mm-Burnt-Toast-mM, dare121, wagner710 and loads of others for constantly commenting. Also to the folks of twitter: 17dice, starlightaubrey, afterdawnbreaks, xxB_RICH30xx, udontknow_me, sleepingisart, and Allyb1986. Also a big hug to all my tumblr peeps and anons who I can't name one by one because there is so many of you. (Damn, I think i feel like a won an Oscar with this acceptance speech. smh)  
**

**Talk to me:**

**twitter: _pleslie_**

**tumblr: lps-record dot tumblr dot com**

**Disclairmer: I changed the lyrics to "I'm Not that Girl" from Wicked to fit Rachel much more appropiately. No copyright infringement intended. Lyrics belong to Stephen Shwartz.**

**All horrifying mistakes and errors are completely mine.**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Why with her Quinn, why with her?" Rachel screamed, tears streaming down her face, too blinded by her heartbreak to see that Quinn was in pain as well.

"Well look what the cat brought in," Santana smirked, enjoying this a little too much, that is until she had a 5'2 ball of fury pouncing on her.

"You fucking bitch!" Rachel screamed, reeling back her hand and punching Santana in the eye, " why couldn't you just leave us alone!," she said with another punch. Santana was struggling under her, but the weight of Rachel's anger kept her anchored.

"Fabray! Ah!..get the midget off me! Stop it!" She yelled in pain.

"She's mine! You can't take her away! You take everything from me! You took Finn and now Quinn? What is wrong with you? Why do you hate me so much?" She asked as both girls started to fight for dominance.

"Rachel, baby!..." Quinn said, reaching to stop her girl from getting physically hurt and also getting a little aroused at seeing Rachel beat the shit out of Santana.

"Don't you dare touch me, Fabray!" Rachel angrily warned, having caught Santana's flailing arms and was straddling her hips in oder to stop any kicks from the Latina.

"Let me go! You shit!" Santana spitted out as she was unable to move.

Quinn grabbed the fighting Rachel by the waist, holding her against her, as she threw punches into the air. Quinn was surprised that someone so tiny had so much strength.

"Let me go, Fabray!" She struggled against Quinn's arms, angry and heartbroken tears streaming down her face.

Santana got up wiping her mouth only to see that she now had a busted lip and was going to have a mean shiner in her left eye.

"You're a crazy ass puta Berry!" A bloody Santana yelled.

Rachel lunged again towards the cocky Latina but was held firmly by Quinn.

"Leave now Santana!" Quinn warned,

"Fine! See you later Quinnie. Remember what I told you." The Latina said, trying to smile but only grimacing at the effort. She left with her middle finger raised at Rachel.

"Rachel did she hurt you?" Quinn asked pulling Rachel back a bit to check for any bruises or injuries.

Rachel just looked at her with angry, wild eyes.

Suddenly Quinn found herself on her back in her bed, with a furious Rachel attacking her lips with nips and bites. Her body instantly responding to the aggressiveness.

"Rachel..." she moaned as she put her hands on Rachel's hips only for them to ripped away and pinned over her head.

"No, you don't get to touch me after touching that slut." She growled, grinding against Quinn's arousal.

"Rach..."

"Don't talk!" She growled, now biting and sucking on Quinn's neck.

Quinn was being left completely breathless.

Rachel leaned over to search in Quinn's top drawer to find what she was looking for.

Finding it, she ripped the package, pulled Quinn's sweat pants and boy shorts down just enough for her cock to spring out.

"Well, I'll have to thank her for leaving you ready for me, now won't I?" She hissed.

Quinn was too horny to correct her girl, she was ready for her every time she even thought about Rachel.

"See, you can't even deny it!"

"Baby..."

"I said shut up!"

Rachel rolled the condom unto Quinn's erect member She quickly stood up to take of her panties leaving them scattered on the floor.

She straddled Quinn's cock, and penetrated herself unto it, moaning at being filled again. Rachel's body was loving this. Her heart and mind may be hurt and confused, but her body sure knew what it wanted, and it was already inside her.

"Fuck Rach!" Quinn moaned her hands again trying to find purchase on Rachel's rocking hips.

Rachel pinned them back down again, leaning close to Quinn's face, momentarily getting lost in those soulful hazel eyes.

She shook her head to clear off the trance.

"Did you fuck her Quinn? Did she do the things I do to you better better than me? Huh? Did she make you scream her name like you do mine?" She asked fucking Quinn out of her mind, her hips bouncing up and down the rigid cock.

"Jesus, Rachel! Fuucckkk!" Quinn groaned in pleasure as she gave in her control and feelings to Rachel.

Rachel placed her elbows on either side of Quinn's head, still holding her hands, watching as Quinn's face screwed up in ecstasy. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was forming an 'o' as she panted for air.

Quinn raised her knees up putting her lower body weight on her heels and began thrusting her hips upwards towards Rachel's hot and wet slit.

"Fuck Quinn!" Rachel threw her head back at the sudden pounding taking place between her thighs.

Both of their orgasms were nearing and fast.

They moaned and groaned in unison mumbling each others names. Curses were exchanged as they lost each other in their fiery passion.

With a jerk of her hips, Rachel came, her walls contracting and beginning to milk the cum out of Quinn's bursting cock. Both groaning as their orgasms rippled through their bodies.

Quickly gaining her breath, Rachel stopped her movement and looked at Quinn's face who was still lost in her orgasm.

"This is the last time you touch me Fabray. We're over!" Rachel said, swiftly unsaddling Quinn's soft dick and removing herself from the room in order to hide her tears from Quinn.

Quinn was still in a daze and Rachel's voice had barely registered in her foggy mind. All she realized was that her baby wasn't cuddling her and that she somehow felt empty.

She got unto her elbows and looked around.

"What?" She asked her empty room, "oh no. Oh no, no, no. Rachel!"

She was on her feet instantly rushing to her restroom to remove her condom and tuck herself inside her sweats, before rushing out her room, down the stairs only to reach outside and rush out to the street to see the rear of Rachel's retrieving car.

"Oh shit, oh shit! Fuck, fuck fuck!" She yelled in the middle of the street.

She watched as her mom's car appeared up the street from the opposite way Rachel had dissapeared and made its way to their driveway.

"Hi sweetie! I just passed your girlfriend a little while ago and she sure was in hurry!" She smiled, but then noticed that her daughter was in the verge of tears.

"Quinnie, honey? What's wrong?" Judy asked as she got closer to her daughter, "did something happen with Rachel?"

Quinn just nodded and broke down crying against her mom's shoulder.

"Sh, sh, it's OK sweetie" she said rocking her youngest daughter in her arms

"She broke up with me mom!" She sobbed, "and all for stupid Santana and a stupid misunderstanding!"

"Oh honey!" Judy exclaimed her heart hurting at hearing that the pair who seemed so in love had broken up, "let's go inside and you can tell me what happened"

Both blond's went back inside their home with Judy guiding her upset daughter to the couch.

"Now tell me what happened" Judy demanded

"Santana found out about my "thing" and she told me she would tell everybody about it if I didn't break up with Rachel and she was saying some sh... I mean stuff and I was going to kick her ass but then Rachel saw us in a compromising position and she did the kicking of the ass for me and it was so, so hot and then we...oh mom! I have to go after her!" Quinn said standing up in a hurry.

"Quinn stop. You'll see Rachel soon, but first she needs to cool down and you need to cool down," she said, "and besides I really doubt she wants to see you right now. Baby, she thinks she saw Santana and you in a position that she may have misinterpreted." she told her, "and about her finding out, well, honey, you need to talk to Rachel about this too, I'm sure she'll understand and help you."

"She has to mom." Quinn fell back into the couch. "she's my better half and she's done such a great job not letting me feel like a freak, you know? I love her and I can't lose her."

"Just relax, Quinnie. Things will work out. You'll see."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

Quinn was in her room looking at her phone that had a picture of her and Rachel kissing sweetly.

She smiled remembering that moment.

She pressed her speed dial #1 and waited for it to ring.

"If this is Quinn Fabray, I suggest you hang up now! Don't leave me a message, a text, an email, or any other sort of message! I don't want to see or hear from you again! For all other callers please leave a brief message after the tone! *beep*

Quinn ended the call and sighed. _She changed her voice mail quickly._

She opened up her texting app and started to type out her message.

_**Rachel, please baby, I really think we should talk, it really wasn't what it seemed.-Q**_

_**You want me to sing you a song? I'll sing you a song! Just answer me Rach!-Q**_

_**Rachel...I'm going to sneak into your house.-Q**_

_**Okay maybe not, I don't feel like going to jail today. I know you'd probably call the cops on me.-Q**_

_**Rachel. I love yo**_u_**.-Q**_

The messages were like that for a while. She sent her emails as well as comments on her Facebook, Myspace, tumblr, Twitter, Youtube, and every other social network Rachel was a part of.

At the end she figured her mom may be right and she had to leave Rachel alone for a bit and maybe tomorrow during school she would have a better chance to talk.

* * *

Yeah, not so much. It was the next day and Rachel was avoiding her like she was the plague. To her luck, Santana hadn't shown up to school, probably because her face was most likely non existent.

Even in classes she shared with her feisty lover, she managed to completely ignore the blonds presence.

Quinn rose her hand.

"Ms. Andrews I've got something to say."

"Go ahead Quinn" the teacher smiled.

"Rachel Berry, you have to..."

"Ms. Andrews may I be excused to the nurses office? Please and thank you." Rachel cut her off, taking her stuff and leaving.

"Umm...OK? Ms. Fabray please sit down." the teacher said.

"But Ms. Andrews I have to go after her! She may not be feeling well and..."

"Sorry Quinn but you have to sit down!"

"Fuuuckk!" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn one more outburst and you'll get detention!" the teacher warned.

Quinn stayed angrily fuming, boring holes into Rachel's now empty chair.

* * *

Glee was no better.

"Mr. Shue, I'd like to sing a song a song from Broadway's hit "Wicked" if I may?" Rachel asked.

"Go ahead Rach!" he answered enthusiastically.

Brad started playing his piano.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
She could be the one  
But I'm not that girl"_

Rachel's voice drifted into the room, filling Quinn's heart with her baby's pain. Rachel stared deeply into Quinn's eyes singing her feelings to her. Rachel really had thought that she was Quinn's one and only, but she had been wrong and oh how it had hurt. Remembering those touches, the heat, the beating hearts that had once been hers now were to belong to another.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy_

_She could be the one  
I'm not that girl_

She was done with relationships. She wont ever dream into a future were her current girlfriend or boyfriend were still involved. Sh really thought her and Quinn were to survive. Just remembering the sweet times made tears well up from her eyes.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

Memories made her pain intensify because that's just what they were, nothing else. They didn't substitute for her reality. A reality without her Quinn.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins her  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl she chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

But Quinn had made her decision. She wanted Santana, a fierce, popular girl, not her. A loser, an over achieving diva and glee club's captain.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

She had really hoped that Quinn could've been with her forever. That they'd get married, have children, grow old together, have sex at every surface of their new house, raise their children, see Quinn front row at her first Broadway show. But now it just hurt. Here she was and Quinn had chosen another.

Finishing her song, she rushed out crying with Quinn hot on her trail

"Rachel please! Let me..." she yelled after her.

"Don't Quinn. Don't you see? It hurts to look at you. That I can't hold you anymore, kiss you anymore." Rachel whimpered, turning around.

"Why won't you just let me explain!"

"Because I don't want to hear you say you're choosing her over me. Everyone chooses someone else besides me. I get it Quinn. I really do. But you...I..." Rachel ran out leaving Quinn frozen in place.

Quinn watched her love run away and she just leaned against the lockers sliding down them until she just gave in to her tears.

She was then scooped up by who she assumed was Puck.

"It's alright Q, you'll get her back" he reassured his hurt friend.

She just cried harder.

* * *

Quinn was done moping. She was at home in her bed with a pile of used tissues, comfy clothes, and watching "Funny Girl". She was crying because Barbra Streisand's Fanny Brice totally reminded her of Rachel. In that moment she said, _fuck it I'll make her listen to me._

She ran downstairs to grab her keys and took off towards Rachel's house

As soon as she managed to stop at the Berry's house, she rushed out the car and started pounding at.

"Rachel, baby, please let me explain! I beg you Rachel, open the door, let me see you! I can't be without you. Please don't shut me out!" She yelled, pounding at the barrier between herself and her true love.

She kept pounding until the door suddenly opened to reveal a worried looking Daniel Berry.

"Quinn Fabray? What is going on! My daughter is upstairs blasting Metallica for the second straight day. METALLICA, Quinn! Something is upsetting my baby girl and she won't talk to us. She's locked herself in with her evil music."

Quinn just pummeled herself into Mr. Berry, putting her head against his chest and cried. Mr. Berry held on to the girl, patting her back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Berry! She thought Santana and I and Rachel...I...need to talk to Rachel..please don't take her away from me!" She cried and begged into his chest.

"OK Quinn, its OK. No one's taking Rachel away from you but we don't have a key for her room door" he said, "but then again there is a reason as to why she has it locked" he wondered aloud

"I have to talk her please! Just get me a nail file, I can pick the lock" she said releasing him from her hold and started to pace the floor nervously writhing her hands.

Mr. Berry didn't know whether to be impressed or disturbed that this well-adjusted young woman knew how to pick locks.

He lead Quinn up the stairs. Rachel's room was vibrating with Metallica's "Enter Sandman"

"Wait here," he said in front of Rachel's door. He went inside his own bedroom retrieving a nail file from the drawers. He went back and handed it to Quinn.

"Here. I'll be leaving to meet Jimmy for dinner and we won't be back for a while. Whatever happened between my daughter and you, fix it. Fix it now before James sees her crying and he comes after you with a chainsaw while you sleep." He warned, "he thinks the glee club is going through some weird hard-metal phase"

"I will Mr. Berry, thank you" she said, completely believing the threat.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Fix it Quinn, because you promised us you wouldn't hurt her, and you make her happy." He then descended the stairs and left the house.

Thinking over of what Daniel Berry had said, and with renewed energy she shifted into a crouch near the door handle and inserted the nail file inside, jiggling it until it finally clicked.

She slowly got up and made her way inside the familiar room, which was illuminated with the glow of Rachel's laptop.

Tears rolled down her eyes at the sight of Rachel curled up into a fetal position, crying into her stuffed monkey. She almost reached out to touch her but changed her mind.

She went to the laptop instead and paused Metallica's "Damage, Inc." from playing any longer.

With deafening silence, Rachel's sobs were more prominent.

"D-d-dad...h-how..you get in here?" Rachel spoke out, her voice broken up by sobs.

She slowly lifted her off her pillow and saw the cause of her pain standing at the end of her bed, looking beautifully broken, her hair in a messy bun, her hazel eyes red and swollen and her face as white as snow..

"GET OUT QUINN! I never want to see you again!" She shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Rachel please just listen to me!" Quinn begged coming towards Rachel.

"Don't come near me, Fabray! I've taken self-defense classes and I will use my skills against you!" She warned.

Quinn believed her after seeing the tiny brunette punch the shit out of Santana.

"Baby please, let me explain!" She yelled back.

"Don't call me that! And you've got nothing to explain. It was pretty obvious what was going on Quinn!" Rachel said brokenly.

"It's not what it looked like, Rachel! I swear to you!" Quinn said.

"What are going to say to me? Huh? How much hotter Santana is than me ?" She said, feeling the pain of being cheated on in her heart. "First she takes Finn's virginity when we'd promised each other we'd wait until we were 25 and then she took you away from me. Tainting you with her slutty hands!" She screamed, another sobbed wracking her body. "You weren't supposed to hurt me, Quinn. You promised. A-and you let her touch you."she said,

"Rachel, listen to me! Nothing happened! You have to believe me! You're the only one I've ever had any type of relations with! I don't want to quote President Clinton here but I swear I did not do anything with that slut!"

Rachel suddenly started panting very heavily, she touched her chest," I...I feel..like I c-can't breathe" she whispered, starting to hyperventilate.

"Rachel, Rachel! Breathe! Deep breath's baby!" She instructed, trying to get closer.

"Don't...come...near..me.." she breathed.

Quinn ignored her and wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel who struggled against her hold.

After a few minutes of struggling, Rachel gave in to her lover's arms, and let herself cry and be held by Quinn.

"I'm so sorry baby" Quinn cried into Rachel's head whose breath was evening out.

They held each other for what seemed like hours. Finally Rachel broke apart remembering that she was being hugged by the one who hurt her.

"I'm giving you one chance to tell me what happened, because, as much as it hurts me, I still love you and..." Rachel said, " and make it quick, and after you can let me be"

Quinn nodded smiling through her tears and started to talk.

"I...I...was..um...touching myself with the pictures you sent me...and I was about to..you know..an..and Santana caught me. She knows about my condition, and she said that unless I broke up with you and made her mine..that she would tell everyone..., " Quinn said, tears in her eyes, "and then she started saying shit about you and I was going to kick her ass but you came in before I could do anything..." she finished.

"Why we're you straddling her then, you looked all flushed and she was moaning..and I thought..."

"Because I had pushed her down to hurt her! She got me so mad! I just wanted to hurt her. Not you, Rachel!"

Rachel let herself be held once again by Quinn, begrudgingly believing what the blond had said. It kind of, sort of, made sense.

"How did she find out about your penis?" she mumbled against Quinn's chest.

"She saw us doing it in the locker room" Quinn answered, "she said she has proof in her phone."

"Quinn! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, baby! It's takes two to do the deed"

"So what are we going to do?"

"She's blackmailing me with this proof and said that I have to not be with you or she'll tell everyone"

"Oh Quinn" she gripped unto Quinn harder, "Does that mean you have to break up with me?" Rachel asked, her heart thudding at the prospect of being left alone.

"Does that mean we're back together?" Quinn smiled into Rachel, holding her tighter, "and no..no...I can't...there's no way I'm letting you go now that I have you..we'll make it work. I need you Rachel. Specially now." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded her head slowly into Quinn's body.

"I don't want to lose you to Santana, Quinn. I don't know why she's after us, but if it means protecting you and your secret I'll do anything. Just promise me one thing. " Rachel said now making eye contact with Quinn.

"Anything for you, Rachel"

"Don't ever sleep with her or have any type of sexual activity with her, don't let her touch you in front of me" Rachel said, jealousy already rising in her blood.

"I won't, baby, you're the only one I ever want to sleep and do things with. Don't you know by now that you're the only that turns me on?" She asked.

"I know, but just the thought of her touching you I..."Rachel placed her head back in Quinn's chest, snuggling into her, sighing as Quinn threaded her fingers through her hair.

"Shhhh, baby."

A few silent moments passed.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Did my dad leave?"

"Yea he's the one that let me in and let pick your lock"

"Oh." A silent beat. "Wait. You broke into my room?"

"Well yeah, there's no barriers I can't overcome when it comes to you"

"You're such a charmer"

"Just for you"

"Hmmm."

Silence.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you really masturbating to the pictures I've sent you?" the narcissistic person in Rachel asked.

Quinn blushed.

"Yea, just thinking about you gets me going" she responded.

"Mmm..that's good to hear" she smirked.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me?"

"With pleasure"

Rachel quickly removed her clothing and made herself comfortable under covers. She watched as Quinn too removed her clothes and then placed her warm body on top of Rachel's, who shivered. She brought the covers up over them in warmth. Quinn held her upper body by her elbows watching her heart's owner stare back at her.

"Did you really break into my room?" Rachel asked feeling her body begin to get aroused at feeling Quinn's gentle weight over her.

"Yes I did. Like a boss" she smiled.

Rachel laughed at her lover and how dramatic she was. Maybe she was rubbing off on her after all.

"Why didn't you just, I don't know knock?"

"I..I don't know, maybe because I knew you weren't going to answer the door?"

"I find it romantic. You sneaking in here like a ninja. It's kind of a turn on"

Quinn smiled, leaning to finally capture those lips that drove her absolutely crazy. Rachel threaded her fingers through blond locks holding her in place as the kisses quickly turned heated. She dragged her hands up and down Quinn's smooth, warm back, caressing her soft skin.

They kissed like it would be the last time they would have the chance to. Quinn began to softly rock into Rachel, her erect cock gliding through her wet folds, teasing her clit with the friction.

Quinn left open mouthed kisses along her lover's cheek, chin, up her jaw and then down her neck. With her hand she groped her lady's breast, teasing her dusky nipple until it became an erect peak, sending shivers and goosebumps up and down her body.

She trailed hot kisses down to Rachel clavicle, her chest and then to her breasts, taking the teased nipples into her mouth, sucking greedily, twirling her tongue around them, feeling them pucker up even more. She left marks around her breasts and kissed down her quivering stomach, earning her a small giggle as her hair tickled her belly. The giggles turned into moans again as she made it past her navel and placed her nose in damp trimmed curls and inhaled her baby's ambrosial musk, turning her on even more.

"You smell so good, baby" she whispered into her woman's pussy, seeing her hips jolt as her hot breath tickled her wetness.

Rachel groaned, pushing Quinn's head where she really wanted her.

Quinn bit back a laugh at how eager Rachel was being.

She spread her thighs. softly running her hands over the sensitive skin of her inner things, assaulting her nerves, licking her lips at the sight of Rachel's swollen, flushed and wet sex. She dragged her tongue along her slit, gathering as much liquid as possible swirling her tongue around her bundle of nerves.

"Ooooh Quinn...mmmmmm"

She drew hearts, music notes and their initials on her clit.

"Oh yesssss...baby..." Rachel was already arching of the bed her head moving from side to side,her lower lip caught between her teeth and eyes shut.

Quinn continued touching her clit, wrapping her rosy lips around it and sucking on it,

"Fuuuckkk, that's it!" Rachel was moving her center against Quinn's delectable mouth.

Quinn started humming some song and the the vibration was driving Rachel wild.

"Oh baby...stop...I need... more... come up here" Rachel spoke pulling on her hair gently to lift up her body.

She felt Quinn's nipples dragging up her skin until she was once again face to face with her smirking blond whose chin and lips were glistening with her wetness.

She brought Quinn's mouth towards her and shared the taste of her on Quinn's tongue.

"The condoms are in the top drawer of my night stand in a tin box" Rachel whispered against her lover's lips.

Quinn didn't lose contact as she blindly searched for said box, still making out with her girl, she found it opened it and took a condom out.

Parting briefly, she ripped the package with her teeth and with one hand took out the rubber,

"Want me to put it on for you?" Rachel asked with hooded eyes.

"I'd like that"

Rachel took the lubricated condom from Quinn's fingers and grabbed the thick, erect, cock that had been resting between her slit and had been getting wet with her arousal.

Rachel slowly handled her lover's member, placing the condom at the head and gently rolled it down its length until it reached the base.

"Better?"

"Much."she kissed Rachel, "are you ready?"

"Couldn't you tell I was?" She smirked bringing her arms around Quinn's neck, spreading her thighs enticingly.

Quinn placed her cock at Rachel's entrance. She teased her with a promise of penetration.

"I love you Rachel Berry"

"And I love you Quinn Fabray" Rachel responded and with one swift thrust Quinn penetrated her.

Rachel threw her head back, hissing in pleasure.

"Fuck Rach...I missed this..look at me baby" Quinn said watching her girl's eyes flutter open and her lust and love filled eyes stared up at her.

She moved her hips back, almost extracting her whole length out, and gently pumped inside again, creating a slow tempo, just enough friction to create a sensual mood.

"Oh Quinn baby, you're so big" She spoke watching her lover's lips turn into a smirk as she moved her hips again.

"Mmmm..is that right? Fuck you're so tight and warm Rachel...I love making love to you".." she whispered into her lips, feeling Rachel's breath mix with her own.

"Promise me you'll never make love to another like this." Rachel whispered.

"I promise you Rachel. You'll be my first and last, baby" she answered, hearing the vulnerability on her lover's voice.

They sealed the promise with a kiss as Quinn slowly pumped herself in and out of Rachel's hot and wet cavern.

"Is this good for you?" Quinn asked.

"Its perfect" Rachel responded, feeling that they had all the time in the world to be connected as one like this.

Maybe it was the intensity of their love making but Rachel felt tears begin to fall from her yes.

"Quinn..." she whimpered.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked worriedly almost stopping the movement of her hips.

"No, keep going please, I need this...I need to feel you" Rachel said, keeping eye contact,

"I won't stop." She pecked her lips, looked her in the eyes and continued thrusting and trying to withhold from going any faster.

"Baby...god..." Quinn moaned, trying hard not to close her eyes in rapture, it was getting harder not to faster as Rachel's walls messaged her member in all the right places through the rubber.

Since she was wearing a condom, she assumed she would last longer, but the heat and intensity of the moment was making it hard.

"Quinn you're so beautiful" Rachel said as she watched Quinn's face contort in pleasure as she thrusted her hips up to meet Quinn's.

"You're the beautiful one Rachel, I'm so so lucky to have you as my girlfriend" Quinn smiled at her girl, earning herself a beaming smile..

Rachel eyes were watering even more at Quinn's confession, feeling so loved and cared for at the moment. She didn't want to think what tomorrow would bring and just enjoy the now.

"Quinn...baby...mmmmm...you're filling me up so good right now" Rachel moaned, also fighting the urge to close her eyes.

"Yesss, baby...keep talking..." she said unaware that she unconsciously began to speed up, her body so in tune with Rachel's that words were not needed to tell her what Rachel's body wanted.

"You know what drives me crazy about you?" She asked pushing Quinn's bangs away from hey eyes.

"W-what's that?" She asked staring into Rachel's dark eyes.

"That face you're making right now as you fuck me so, so sweetly" she smirked.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah baby...ugh...I c-can see everything in your eyes...they're so gorgeous and intense" she whispered.

"Rachel..." Quinn whimpered.

"Go ahead, baby" Rachel said, sensing that Quinn wanted to do something.

Quinn stopped her thrusting grabbed Rachel's right leg over her shoulder placing on open mouthed kiss on her toned calf, leaned forward again and started pumping inside her with much more vigor. The new position giving much more access for Quinn's cock to rub against her.

"Fuck Quinn!" Rachel screamed, feeling as Quinn's member hit her g-spot.

"Rachel..baby..fuck..."Quinn moaned, grunting as Rachel's walls clenched around her in the new position.

"Oh Quinnie! Yes! Ahmmmmmm" Rachel screamed, her lips forming into a sex induced smile.

"You like this Rach?" Also smiling and biting her lip at Rachel's blissful smile.

"So much, now kiss me" Rachel demanded.

Quinn leaned in, admiring how flexible Rachel was as her leg was straight into the air.

They kissed with passion. Groaning at the heat enveloping their bodies.

Quinn brought down her hand between their joined sexual organs, and messaged Rachel's clit with her thumb,pressing on it firmly, smiling into Rachel's lips as her moans became much more high pitched.

Rachel gripped Quinn's head as all sensations centered in her core. The pumping of Quinn's thickness inside her clenching pussy, her slender thumb assaulting her clit, air escaping from her nose, her tongue exploring the depths of her mouth.

"Quinn I'm getting very close" she whispered softly into her lover's lips, her hips losing any sense of rhythm as Quinn thrusted into her, and her clit loving the friction from Quinn's finger.

Quinn needed not to be told, she was becoming breathless as her cock was being tightly gripped and was becoming harder to move inside. She was ramming her entire length in out of the contracting pussy.

"Cum, baby. Cum...for me..." Quinn groaned.

"I wish ….ahh... I could feel your hot cum inside me again"

"Oh Rach!" Quinn moaned as she started cumming into her condom, jerkily moving her hips making Rachel cum as well. Both of them fusing their lips together, groaning their ultimate pleasure into each others mouth.

They panted into each other as they leaned their foreheads together. Quinn and Rachel still moving their hips very softly, extending their aftershocks.

"Mmmmm...that was good" Rachel giggled as she stared into Quinn's lightening hazel eyes.

"Tell me about it" Quinn smiled as she heard that beautiful sound.

"Stay the night?"

"Yes."

They laid together in the bed, after getting dressed just in case the Berry men decided to check in on them. Quinn softly lulled her love to sleep as she sang into her ear.

* * *

Two hours later the Berry men peeked into Rachel's room. They spotted the couple asleep holding on to each other, completely in peace. Rachel was slightly on top of Quinn, with her leg thrown over her waist, her head tucked into her neck and shoulder and her right hand gripping the shirt at Quinn's left shoulder.

Quinn held on to Rachel's thigh, and her other hand was gripping Rachel's top at the base of her lower back.

"Awww they're so cute!" Daniel squealed quietly, clapping his hands.

"This is highly inappropriate, Danny! Wake them up and tell Quinn to go to the guest room!" James said.

"Aww come on Jimmy! Look at them, they're sleeping! I don't want to wake them up." Daniel said.

"What's Quinn even doing here?" James asked.

"Well I'm assuming to stop Rachel from playing Metallica"

"Suuuurreee...if it was a boy, you wouldn't be allowing this"

"I think I would. Look at our baby girl. She has a smile on her face. You wanna be the one to take her happy away?"

"No," James grumpily answered, his heart filled with joy at seeing his baby girl happy, "but you better make it up to me for letting them do this...and tonight Mister!"

"Oh yes! Come on!" Daniel said dragging his husband out of Rachel's room.

* * *

The room was left with the happy young couple, sleeping in a dreamless sleep, their hearts in sync and their souls rejoicing.

* * *

**So lurkers, commenteers, reviewers, please tell me how you felt about this chapter. Am I moving to fast again? If you have any plot ideas, or ways you want to see this go feel free to tell me. I haven't written a single word of the next chapter and I feel I may be hitting a wall.**

**Alright then! See you all until next time! **

Write and I'll listen! I promise!


	10. Plans

**A/N: Well I'm back. Hi! Some of you guys...seriously... are super hilarious when you leave comments. To the people still sticking by this story I really appreciate it so, so much. **

**Question: I've had a couple of comments way back about Quinn being penetrated by Rachel via strap-on. What are you guy's take on that? Yes or No?**

**I'll be honest, I did have a bit of trouble writing this chapter for the reason that I'm kind of losing inspiration or more likely I don't know where to take them next. Ideas. Please give me some ideas!  
**

**To the people on Twitter and Tumblr, I love you guys...seriously :)**

**Follow me:**

**Twitter: _pleslie_**

**Tumblr: lps-record dot tumblr dot com**

**All mistakes and errors are completely mine.**

**Please, Enjoy!  
**

Morning came very soon and Rachel had managed to wake up minutes before her alarm. She inhaled deeply, taking in Quinn's delicate scent. She snuggled closer to her lover's body and smiled at how tightly her love was embracing her. It felt safe in her arms.

She rose unto her elbows regarding Quinn's angelic features. Her blond her was messily fanned out against the pink pillows with her bangs falling on her forehead. She brushed them away. She trailed her fingertips along Quinn's defined jaw, then to her high cheekbones, her eyebrows, her perfectly sculpted nose, down to trace a full bottom lip, gasping as Quinn's warm tongue gently swiped her fingertips.

Rachel looked up just in time to see Quinn's eyelids flutter open to reveal striking hazel eyes,

"Good morning" Quinn's huskily whispered, her voice raspy with sleep.

Rachel was momentarily speechless at seeing so many good emotions swirling around the pools of green and gold.

"Morning, my love" she manged to reply, leaning down to place a small kiss on smiling lips.

"Mmm, you know, I wouldn't mind waking up like this every day" Quinn whispered, running her warm hand over the back of Rachel's thigh that was slung over her waist.

Rachel's heart fluttered at the thought of a future where her days would start by waking up in her baby's arms.

"Me neither," she said, leaning down once again to kiss her much more deeply.

She was getting much more comfortable on top of Quinn when she felt a firm bulge pressing up between her thighs.

"Sorry!" Quinn said embarrassed, "I always wake up with morning wood. But, um, today should be the last day for it."

Rachel softly laughed at Quinn's flushed face.

"I can take care of it myself, if you'd like," she offered.

"Oh no. I really don't want to get caught by your parents again" she mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll be fast," Rachel smirked dragging her hand between their bodies to cup Quinn, making the blond gasp and squirm below her.

"God Rach, don't tempt me," she moaned, grasping Rachel's playful hand and placing it against her chest.

"OK, but only if you're sure," she said.

"I'm sure," Quinn replied quickly. She really wanted to flip Rachel and have morning sex with her, but she really didn't want to be caught fornicating Rachel while James Berry was around and had access to a chainsaw.

Rachel settled for making out with Quinn, subtly grinding down, smiling as she felt Quinn grope and message her ass.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to want more" Rachel singsonged as her body began to become a lot more aroused.

"We should stop then," Quinn suggested.

Rachel whimpered but agreed anyways. She laid over Quinn, snuggling into her once again as Quinn messaged her scalp.

Quinn looked at the alarms clock noticing that they had at least two hours before school. She decided that they might as well make up a plan to defeat Santana.

"Rachel?"

"Hm?"

"About Santana..."

"No. I don't want her near you," Rachel whined, burying her face into Quinn's neck.

"We have to play along with her demands until we find a way to get her off our backs," she said, running her hands up and down Rachel's back, "there has to be something that makes her weak, find what it is and use it to our advantage"

"I know, but she's going to be all over you, specially when I'm around," she complained.

"Baby, if she does anything just remember that I'm yours, OK? You're the only one that can have me in anyway," she reassured her, "besides, this could be like an acting experience. Just act like a broken hearted lover."

"What about when we get cravings to touch each other? You know we aren't able to survive without touching," Rachel said.

"We'll find ways to fix that, don't worry," Quinn said, "we'll make it work"

"I know we will, its just going to be so hard to see you with her" Rachel whimpered.

"And it's going to be painful for me to watch you suffer through that and not be able to comfort you," the blond admitted.

Quinn felt that she had to make it up to her girl so she flipped them over and kissed her fiercely, letting her emotions transfer from her lips to Rachel's.

"Quinn, you're poking me!" Rachel giggled.

"Shut up! I'm trying to kiss you!" She said, also giggling.

At the end she gave up on kissing her so she just started tickling Rachel who filled the Berry home with laughter.

* * *

An hour later Rachel was leading Quinn down the stairs to the living room, passing the kitchen.

"Good morning wonderful fathers!" she greeted her parents. James was sitting on a chair next to the table reading the newspaper, and Daniel was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart! Hi Quinn!" A smiley Daniel greeted back.

"Morning, Daniel," Quinn said shyly, "good morning Mr. Berry," she greeted James.

James placed his newspaper down and stared at the young couple.

"Good morning Rachel, Quinn. I hope both of you enjoyed this little impromptu sleepover" James said.

Quinn flushed and Rachel eagerly nodded her head yes.

"I hope both of you respected my wished of not doing anything inappropriate while under my roof"

"No sir! Not all!" Quinn quickly affirmed.

"Daddy you're scaring her!" Rachel scolded her father, clasping her girlfriend's hand.

James smirked.

"James, stop it! Quinn will you be staying for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"I would love to but I gotta get home and change," she said apprehensively

"Aw that's too bad, we would've loved your company, isn't that right Jimmy?" He pointedly asked his husband.

"Of course, like I said, you're part of the family now" he said.

Quinn looked at Rachel with a smile knowing that through the tough exterior, James Berry accepted her.

"Thank you, but I will stay next time, if you'll have me," she politely stated.

"Of course sweetie! Just tell Rachel and we'll have a plate ready for ya!" Daniel said.

"Alright, well see you guys later"

Waving good-bye to both men, both girls stood outside the door step.

"I'll see you soon" Quinn said, holding Rachel close to her.

The brunette got unto her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck kissing her deeply. Breaking the kiss they stared into each other's eyes.

"I really like how you're height is perfect for me," Rachel commented.

"The whole world is taller than you, though" Quinn smirked.

"Hey!" She explained.

"I'm joking, babe. We fit perfectly together," she said her smile turning into a small frown, holding her lower abdominal.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Nothing. It's just that my..you know...is going away and I always feel a slight discomfort"

"Oh. Will you be OK? You need some aspirin? Vicodin? Ambien? Oh wait that's not a painkiller..."

"Babe," she giggled, "it's alright, I'll be OK. I can bare the pain."

"If you say so," Rachel said, kissing her blond again, "I love you"

"I love you, too," she whispered, "so much"

With a last kiss they released each other and parted ways.

* * *

"Oh my God, Santana!" Quinn laughed at seeing her ex-bff's face all bruised.

"Shut up, Fabray!" Santana scowled, or at least tried to, "I'm assuming you followed through with our agreement?"

Quinn's laughter died off and a real sense of pain colored her features. She would never deliberately hurt her girlfriend.

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about Rachel and I are...over," she said.

"Good," Santana smirked, "McKinley doesn't know what's about to hit them"

Santana extended her hand towards Quinn who begrudgingly took it. With utmost confidence, the new power couple entered the crowded halls of McKinley. People parted like the red sea, they gawked and whispered as to why Quinn had Santana in her arm and not their resident diva.

Quinn was reigning in her fury as she heard people say that Rachel was just a phase, that she didn't deserve someone like Quinn, that she was a loser, and some were ready to slushy the now single geek.

Quinn tightened her hold on Santana's hand to will down her rising anger.

"Ow! What the fuck Q?" Santana winced shaking her hand from the iron grip.

"San! What happened to your face?" a worried Brittany asked, rushing up to the bruised Latina, running her hands over Santana's face.

"Nothing. I got into a little fight with a crazy bitch" Santana said, seeming to relax under Brittany's touch.

Quinn had to bite her tongue in order to not say anything she might regret by defending her diva.

"San, I told you not to fight any more," Brittany said, stroking Santana's face, "and why are you holding Q's hand?"

"She's my girlfriend now, B. Isn't that right Quinnie Bear?" She said pointedly looking at Quinn.

"That's right Brit, Santana an I are an item," she confirmed her fellow blond.

"Oh," Brittany responded, dropping her hands from Santana's face, an emotion flashing quickly through her eyes, "I thought you didn't wanna date anybody"

"I didn't but Q has something to offer that I simply can't refuse, right stud?" Santana said.

Quinn just looked between Brittany and Santana, her brain capturing her friend and faux-girlfriend's faces, realizing that there was something there.

"Right," she answered a couple of seconds later.

"Oh. Well I hope your happy with Q, S. I gotta go find Artie," as soon as Brittany had come, she had left, Santana releasing a breath she had been holding in.

"OK...what was that?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Santana answered.

"Santana..."

"Drop it Q." She said sharply, "come one you've gots to show me off"

* * *

Rachel hadn't expected to hurt this much. Here she was alone at her table during lunch watching the jock's and Cheerios milling around the staircase. She had been watching Quinn the whole time.

She was getting jealous, for Quinn was standing behind the Latina with her arms wrapped around her waist and her chin on her shoulder while Santana spoke animately to the attentive popular folk. They looked like a perfect couple.

Her phone vibrated in her lap. She slid it open to read her text.

_**I love you - Q**_

A smile graced her lips as she looked back up to see Quinn looking at her with a small smile on her face.

Rachel blushed as they held the connection for a little longer, their gazes becoming a bit heated.

She got her phone and replied back.

_**I love you too. I just don't like how comfortable you seem holding her like that :(. -RB***_

She looked back to see Quinn receive the message. She saw Santana ask who she was texting and she saw Quinn's lips say 'my mom', which apparently worked. She received a reply.

_**Baby, you almost got me in trouble. The only reason I look comfortable is because you're not the only actress in our relationship ;)...besides I'm imagining it's you and looking at you from here makes it easier. You look very beautiful today, btw. -Q**_

Rachel blushed at the compliment.

_**Thank you. You look pretty too, as usual. I wish it was me you were holding, though :( -RB***_

_**I know Rach. I want to hold you instead too, but um, you know, it's kind of making me hot thinking of you in a Cheerios uniform ;) -Q**_

_**Quinn! I hope you're not poking Santana in the ass with that inappropriate thought! -RB***_

She heard Quinn laugh from across the hall. Earning her a quirked eyebrow from the Latina. "Sorry my mom's funny" she saw Quinn say.

_**LOL! No baby! Haha don't worry. It already went away so you don't need to worry about any accidental boners around S for a couple weeks -Q**_

_**Good because I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I'm the only one who can give you as you said "boners" -RB***_

_**Oh baby, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me ;) -Q**_

_**Quinn stop! You know I wouldn't engage in sexual texting with you during school hours *frown* -RB***_

_**Really? Well we'll see about that. If I can't touch you during school at least let me fuck you in my mind by the help of hot sexts ;) am I making you wet baby? -Q**_

She blushed and was about to respond when she felt Finn take a sit next to her.

"Hey Rach, how you doin'?" He asked.

Rachel took a second to compose herself and tone down any signs of arousal in her body.

"Hi Finn. I'm doing OK" she responded.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I mean, Quinn broke up with you just to hook up with Santana. Remember I told you she was gonna pull that crap? God, she's so predictable." He said shaking his head.

"Yes, well if she and I are meant to be, destiny will find a way to bring us together" she said wistfully, finding Quinn's reddening face her eyes blazing with jealousy.

"Maybe it was destiny for that to happen and, you know, bring us back together" he said, signaling between himself and Rachel.

"Finn, don't. I don't want to raise your hopes up. I'm done with relationships for right now and I'm just going to focus on my career.

"Alright. But I'm still going to fight for you, Rach," he said.

Her phone vibrated.

_**Tell that Neanderthal to go bug somebody else's girl! :[ -Q**_

Rachel smiled at Quinn's jealous text.  
_**  
Not so fun to see your lover close to somebody else is it? ;) -RB***_

"Who are you texting?" Finn asked curiously trying to peek at who had brought such a bright smile to Rachel's face.

"No one," she responded sliding her phone close.

"Right, well, uh you wanna go practice our duet?" Finn asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" She said getting her stuff and leaving but not before sending a last text.

_**See you later my Studly Q ;) I love you! -RB***_

(At the popular kid section)

"Wow looks like Berry moved on pretty fast!"

"Dude, Hudson is so tapping that ass!"

"Fellas! There will not be no talking about Berry when Q's and I around, got it?" Santana said.

Quinn was seeing red and trying very hard not to black out and punch every idiot around her in the fucking throat.

* * *

Quinn was coming back from the restroom during 5th period when she went by the library, spotting Rachel sitting by the window, with her head in her palm and doing homework.

She knocked on the window to get her attention, when she did, Rachel beamed at her and waved.

Quinn motioned for her to get closer. Once she was close enough, Quinn fogged up the glass with her breath drew a heart and a Q & R in the middle backwards for Rachel to see.

Quinn placed a kiss to her fingertips, then placing her hand on the glass. Rachel followed the same motion from her side of the window mouthing an "I love you".

They stood there with their hands together only separated by millimeters of glass.

* * *

Days passed and school was torture for both young women. They would text each other places where they could sneak off to and make out. Their lips fused together while their hands would be in a wild frenzy trying to touch as much skin as possible without touching where they really wanted to be touched.

Hot sexts were interchanged during class and lunch which left both girls squirming in their seats. They'd get hot and bothered with increasing their mounting sexual frustration.

The rest of the time was spent with smoldering gazes and electrifying touches. They would be walking from opposite directions not even looking at each when Quinn would graze her index finger across. Rachel's hand sending shivers to both of their skins.

All of this was happening and Santana was completely oblivious.

* * *

"I can't believe you Rachel!" Quinn said, pacing the floor of her bedroom with her phone to the ear.

"What? I had to do something to save the football team. Finn's my friend and he needed me." Rachel said.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I want you to be tackled by guys 5 times your height and weight!" She exclaimed.

"Aww Quinnie! Its cute that you're worried about me, but I'm gonna be fine! I'm just gonna lay there and take up space."

"I swear if Finn or Puck let you get hurt, I'll cut of their motherfucking dick's off!" She fumed.

"They won't let me get hurt," she assured her, "why are you so worried! You're not calling Tina, Mercedes and Lauren about their safety. Don't you care for them too?"

"Of course I do, but those girls are my friends not my girlfriend and the future mother of my children," Quinn said.

Rachel took a beat of silence.

"You really want to have children with me?" Rachel sniffled.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I, you're perfect," she said, "and why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, it just you made me really happy right now, because when we were broken up for two days, I really thought that my dreaming of raising a family with you would never come true"

"Oh Rachel. Well now you don't have to worry because I have a feeling we have a forever kind of love."

"Quinn, you're going to make me cry," Rachel said, "I'm going to change the subject because you've made me shed enough tears. Anyway, I'm going to look so cute in a football uniform! Don't you think?"

Quinn went silent.

"Quinn?"

"Uh, yeah. You're going to look so, so, very...cute" she said, her voice dropping a few octave.

"Ohhh I seeeee," Rachel replied, "you know, baby, you haven't...touched me...in a while, we can't have a proper affair if you don't touch me"

"Rach..."

"Give me a second," Rachel said. All Quinn heard was rustling and movement on the other side.

A couple of minutes later, she heard a beep from her phone warning her of an income message. She hoped it wasn't Santana, because that would've ruined the mood.

She noticed it was a picture message that happened to be from Rachel. She opened it and her hear heart stopped.

The picture consisted of a completely naked Rachel laying on her bed, legs spread open, breasts bared, teasing smirk, sultry eyes, mussed hair. A picture of damn perfection.

"Oh my fuck," Quinn gasped as a dull ache settled on her clit. She licked her lips and closed her eyes recalling how soft Rachel felt under her touch.

"Quinn are you there?" She heard from her phone.

"Yeah, I'm here, but fuck, Rachel," she whimpered.

"I take it you liked that picture?" She could _hear_ Rachel smirking.

"Yeah, Rach," she whispered, laying down on her bed stroking her abs over her shirt, her eyes closed focusing on Rachel's sexy voice.

"What are you feeling Quinn?" the husky voice asked.

"Desire. I want you, Rachel," she confessed.

"You have me Quinn," she said, "are you thinking about that picture, baby?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to do to me?"

"Uhhh, I want to run my hands all over you."

"Mmmm, I'm touching my body for you Quinn," Rachel moaned.

"Fuuucckk, baby. Are you warm?"

"So warm and soft."

"Can you touch your breasts for me?"

"Oh Quinn, I'm so sensitive. My nipples want your hot mouth on them."

"Ohhh, God I really want to be there with you"

"Me too baby, are you touching your breasts?"

"Yeah, I...fuck..." Quinn groaned, messaging her breasts and pinching her nipples under her shirt, "Rachel, are you wet?"

"Mmm Quinn, you're not going to tease me some more?"

"No, I really, really need to know if you're wet. Touch yourself for me, baby."

Rachel trailed her right hand that was teasing her breast down her stomach, passing damp curls and dipped a finger between her outer lips, hissing and arching her back as she made contact with her clit. She circled her entrance, spreading the copious amount of liquid she found there around.

"I'm so very wet," She groaned.

Quinn had also slipped her fingers under the waistband of her sweats, spreading herself to find her folds sopping wet as well. She spread her juices and concentrated on just rubbing her clit.

"Me too. Oh God, me too."

"Quinn, I really like it when you fuck me," she said.

"I love fucking you baby, feeling you tightening around me, so hot and wet" she groaned.

"Sometimes my fingers aren't enough to get me off now. Because of you, I sometimes need something...bigger...to fill up my pussy like you do, baby"

"Oh fuck," Quinn moaned at the though of her girlfriend masturbating with a vibrator the size of her cock.

"But not tonight. Tonight I'm thinking of your pussy baby. How good it felt to have your clit rubbing against mine. You remember that, Quinnie?"

"God yesss! I remember baby. You were so wet. You're always so wet,"

"Ohhh, just for you Quinnie. I'm going to fuck myself Quinn, with three fingers and I'm going to pump them in and out, imaging is those sexy fingers of yours"

"Shit Rachel!" Quinn moaned, rubbing her clit furiously, hearing Rachel moan and breathe heavily into the phone.

"I want you to put to put two fingers inside of yourself, baby," Rachel said.

Quinn followed her orders, placing two fingers at her entrance and slowly going in. Her wet walls clenching around her fingers. She pulled them out and in, creating a soft tempo between her legs, her hips canting to the rhythm of her pumping.

"It feels amazing doesn't it? I love it when your fingers play with my pussy Quinn. One second they're playing rough and the next they're softly caressing me", she said,"mmmmm Quinn, do you like it when I come around you?"

"I love it, baby."

"Good, because my pussy loves coming around you, Quinn. Just thinking about you makes me so hot. God, I'm about to come" she warned.

She sped up the pace of her fingers, imaging it was Quinn pumping into her. Picturing her above her with her hair falling around her shoulders. Her hips moving back and forth between her spread thighs. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to not cum to early or before her. Her breasts bouncing with her pounding. With one more thrust she fell over the precipice, moaning her pleasure into the phone.

Once Quinn heard the unmistakable sound of her lover coming, she sped up her rhythm and felt as the warmth of her orgasm took over. She rolled her eyes back, opened her mouth in a silent scream as her body arched up the bed.

As their orgasms receded, both girls were silent as they only panted into their phones.

"That was hot," Rachel finally managed to say, causing Quinn to breathlessly giggle.

"It was," Quinn said, "I for one can't wait to see you in that uniform"

"Mmm, we can be the stereotypical jock and cheerleader couple,"

"I kind of want you in a Cheerios uniform though," Quinn said.

"Yes, you did mention that. That can be arranged, you the studly jock and I your fierce cheerleader, cheering you on as you make the winning touchdown. And then you would get a reward from your girlfriend, I think she would let you hit it from behind. Wouldn't you like that? Because I know you enjoyed it throughly last time."

"Oh, Rachel. Don't get me started again , baby. I'll take you anyway you want it, as long as it makes you happy."

"You're so sweet," Rachel gushed,

"Hey, I was thinking, I'd like to take you out tomorrow, on a date," Quinn said.

"I'd like that, but isn't your other girlfriend gong to be jealous that you're taking your mistress on a date instead of her?"

"Yes, if she ever finds out," Quinn played back, "so tomorrow night, pick you up around 6?"

"Yes, my lover, that's fine. May I ask where we're going?"

"No," she simply stated.

"What if I say I don't want to go any more unless you tell me?"

"You will anyway, because you miss being able to be close to me physically."

"Damn it, OK." She accepted.

"Alight, baby, I'm gonna let you go now. You tired me out. Sweet dreams and I love you"

"I love you too, good night"

* * *

(Next Day)

Rachel was furious. Here she was sitting with the rest of the glee club members watching as Santana molested her girlfriend in front of her. She didn't know what Santana was whispering into Quinn's ear, but she didn't like it. Her girlfriend was sitting rigidly as her hand was on top of Santana's upper thigh with her hand covering hers.

_Keep calm Rachel, she's yours. Just remember, she's all...oh hell no! Is she dragging my baby's hand inside her inner thigh?_

Rachel was about to go up there and rip off Santana's hand when Brittany came up to Santana whispering something into her. Santana just nodded, kissed Quinn on the cheek and left with Brittany.

Rachel sought out the opportunity and sat next to Quinn. She didn't care what everybody would be thinking but she had to talk to Quinn now.

"What was that?" she whispered jealously.

"I think I have a way out," Quinn said, completely lost in her thoughts.

"What?" she hissed.

"Brittany," she said, "she still has feelings for Brittany"

"How do you know that?"

"She literally melts every time B comes around. She still looks at her the way I look at you. After their whole fall out earlier this year with S not wanting a relationship with B, she's trying to make her jealous with me and break Artie and her up."

"Okay, so what are we going to do,"

"I don't know yet. But we've got to get her with B while making sure she doesn't say a thing of my situation"

"I really want to kiss you right now"

"You better leave then, I really want to kiss you too"

"Can't wait for tonight with you," she said softly.

"Me either baby. Now bring that kissable, cute pout out and stomp angrily away from me," Quinn said.

Rachel did as she was told, and Quinn tried to suppress a smile.

* * *

(That Night)

Quinn was a bit nervous for their date. She had just gained enough courage to knock on the Berry home and was awaiting a response.

"Ms. Fabray," James Berry answered

"Mr. Berry," she replied.

"Come in," he said, opening the door wider for Quinn to enter.

"Thanks," she said.

"Rachel should be down in a bit, take a seat" he said, motioning to the couch.

She took a seat, placing the flowers she had bought her girl in her lap. The air was a bit tense, since James seemed to be the stricter of the two men and Daniel gave no sign that he was around.

"I'm glad you're taking my daughter out on a date, she's been very excited for it this past couple of days"

"Yeah, I've been neglecting making romantic gestures. I've been so caught up in her and other situations that I've really haven't had the chance," she explained.

"Well you're making the effort now and that's important" he said.

"I'm sorry if you feel I haven't been very attentive to your daughter, I know she deserves more but..."

"No, what you're doing is fine. I've never seen her so happy. Sure, the day I took her to see "Wicked" in New York is up there, but she has this sparkle in her eyes that I never want to see gone, she seems more confident and I think she now knows that she is meant to be loved and cherished. You somehow show her and it's noticeable,"

She was about to respond when Rachel made her presence known.

"Quinn, dad?"

"Down here, honey!"

Quinn had never been so relieved for not having her dick at the moment, because the vision in front of her would've caused major embarrassment if she had.

Rachel was wearing the shortest and tightest black skirt Quinn had ever seen her wear.

The navy blouse she was wearing hugged her body well in all the right places. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she was wearing eye makeup, making her dark eyes even more captivating.

"Hi baby" Rachel said, biting her lip as she got closer to Quinn. She was really loving the effect she was having on the stunned blond.

"Hi!" she squeaked awkwardly handing the flowers to her love.

"Aw Quinnie! These are gorgeous!" she said, inhaling their scent.

Quinn nodded.

"Dad can you please put these in a vase and send them to my room?" she asked, handing him the flowers.

James took the flowers with him to the kitchen leaving the couple alone.

Rachel reached up to peck Quinn's flushed cheek. She looked up at her with hooded eyes.

"You look very beautiful tonight Quinn," she complimented.

"Y-you look amazing," Quinn said, her eyes boring into Rachel's

"Thank you," she replied with a small smile, "ready to head out?"

Quinn nodded taking Rachel's hand into her own.

"I'll see you later Dad!" Rachel yelled.

James came back into the living room with the now vase encased flowers. Rachel kissed his cheek goodbye.

"Take care of my baby girl, Quinn" he said.

"Always, Mr. Berry" Quinn replied.

Once outside, Quinn opened the door for Rachel making sure she was settled in safely before going to her side.

"So where are you taking me?" Rachel asked curiously.

"To this place you'd really enjoy," Quinn vaguely replied.

"Is it far from here?"

"Not really,"

"How do you know I'll like it?"

"Because I know you,"

"Can you give me one clue?"

"No, and no more questions"

"Hmph," Rachel humphed annoyed that Quinn wasn't giving her any answers.

"Did my dad scare you again?" Rachel asked.

"No, he was just telling me some things I was happy to hear,"

"Was it about me?"

"Yeah, it's the one thing we really love and care about," Quinn said, blindly reaching over to capture Rachel's and squeeze it with affection.

Conversation flowed between them as Quinn continued driving towards their destination.

Once they reached it, Rachel gasped.

"Quinn, please tell me you did not get tickets for 'Spring Awakening'!" she almost yelled.

"I did Orchestra section, 5 rows back in the center," she said, mentally patting herself in the back.

"Oh my God, baby! Those seats are expensive!" she gasped out.

"Only the best for my girl," she replied leaning over the center console to kiss her which Rachel eagerly returned, letting her girlfriend know how much she really appreciated her.

Rachel was really getting into the kiss.

"Mmm, we better stop, door's open at 7:30 and its 7:28" Quinn mumbled against her lips.

Rachel squealed and burst out the car with a laughing Quinn running after her.

* * *

They were well towards the ending of Act I and Rachel had been shushed a couple of times by patrons for singing along or commenting that she would be so much better than that actress currently playing Wendla.

As the musical got closer to the part where the leads start having sex, flashbacks of her own first time on a stage hit her mind, flashes of heat suddenly coursing through her body.

Just as the actress was about to bare her breasts to the audience, she grasped Quinn's head turning her attention from the stage to herself and kissed her deeply. The cast member's voices singing "I Believe" resonating in her body. She knew it was inappropriate, but she really wanted Quinn's hands on her. They continued kissing even as Act I came to a close, the audience stood up to cheer and take their 15 minute break intermission.

Quinn was breathless and panting once they broke off the kiss.

"What was that for?" she panted.

"One, I didn't want you to see her breasts, and two I really wanted to feel you" she said, breathless herself

Quinn smirked at Rachel's hint of jealousy.

"Are you enjoying yourself," she asked suddenly shy.

"Are you kidding me? Of course! It's unbelievable, though of course I would make a better Wendla, because, unlike her I look almost like a carbon copy of the original Broadway cast member," she said, "but the question here is, are you?"

"It's a really good musical, kind of messed up storyline but I'm loving it," she truthfully responded.

"I'm glad you are. We can finally bond over musicals! It's going to be so exciting!" Rachel said, her mind racing as to what other musicals she should drag Quinn too.

Quinn just laughed and shook her head in amusement.

By the end of the play they were both crying and hugging it out.

"That was a messed up ending," Quinn commented with tears in her eyes.

"I know," Rachel responded, "it gets me every time"

* * *

Rachel was laying on top of Quinn, straddling her waist and making out with the blond. Their date had been a success and right now she just wanted an intimate moment with her girl.

She had Quinn moaning and writhing under her. She could feel Quinn's hands low on her hips. She really wanted them under her skirt.

As if reading her mind, Quinn dipped her hands lower, placing them under the lining of her panties, messaging the firm muscles of her ass.

Rachel started moving against Quinn's core as jolts of pleasure moved from where Quinn's hands were up her spine.

She moaned against Quinn's mouth, showing her how much she was loving the attention

Rachel broke their kiss. She sat up, grinding down Quinn's crotch as she unbuttoned her blouse, taking it off to reveal her naked upper body.

She watched as Quinn dropped her gaze from hey eyes to her breasts, licking her lips.

"You want a taste?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded.

Rachel smirked. She made her way forward, leaning down to place her nipple close to Quinn's mouth who greedily took into her mouth sucking and licking the dusky nipple then changing to its twin and giving it the same attention. She continued to knead Rachel's ass, loving the moans escaping Rachel.

"I want you naked," Quinn whispered against her breasts, her hot breath teasingly flowing over the wet nipples.

Rachel got off Quinn and proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes, watching also how quickly Quinn was removing her baby doll dress as well.

As Quinn made herself comfortable on her bed again, Rachel resumed her position. Quinn's hands glided over her skin, touching everywhere and everything as they exchanged passionate kisses. The caresses were making her shiver, causing her skin to break up into goose bumps. The small hairs of her neck rising up.

There was so much love and heat in that simple touch.

Rachel moved her kisses across Quinn's flushed face. She ended up in her ear, licking the outer shell and taking the lobe into her mouth, lightly nipping at it.

"I want to taste you Quinn," she whispered against the reddening ear.

She looked to Quinn's face, her eyes hooded, hey pupils blown, and her lips swollen from kisses.

She kissed her neck, being careful not to leave any visible love bites. She made her way down towards Quinn's perky breasts that were heaving with Quinn's every breath.

She took a rosy nipple into her mouth, sucking on it, feeling it hardened in her mouth. She switched breasts and gave it the same attention.

She continued the path down to her hard abs, licking and tracing the defined muscles with her wet tongue. She felt as Quinn flexed her abdominals at the sensation.

Rachel was grasped by the back of her head and pulled up to Quinn's lips.

"Turn around and straddle my face," Quinn spoke into her lips.

Rachel was momentarily confused until she realized what Quinn had asked of her.

In a heartbeat she had her pussy over Quinn's awaiting mouth. She lowered herself, whimpering when she felt Quinn's hot tongue go from her clit to her entrance in one broad lick. She felt as Quinn pushed her back down, making her lean over until she was close to Quinn's dripping slit. She spread the blond's delectable, milky thighs getting a mouth watering view of her wet, glistening pink folds. She took one in to her mouth, sucking on it gently, switching from one to the other.

She moaned into Quinn's pussy as she felt her lover tease her clit with the tip of her tongue. She tried not to grind her pussy down and smother her girlfriend, but it was becoming difficult.

"Fuck Quinn" she breathed into her girls slit, making her hips jolt.

She got back to work, licking her girl's wetness around with her tongue. She teased the swollen clit with her lips, sucking on it fiercely.

"That's it baby," she heard Quinn moan into her own pussy. She felt Quinn grab her ass cheeks to keep her from twisting and moving around.

Rachel then felt Quinn's powerful thighs hold her head in place and tense up. She continued stroking her clit knowing that she was right on the verge of cuming. Just a bit more and she had Quinn into a quivering, moaning mess. She slowed down the pace of her tongue bringing her lover down from orgasm.

"Rachel come up here baby," she heard Quinn rasp out.

Rachel whimpered. She turned around to see her baby with her a post-orgasmic face.

"Put yourself back here, baby, let me finish you off" Quinn said.

Rachel gave Quinn a kiss, thrusting her tongue inside her mouth, moaning as they tasted each other.

Breaking the kiss, she proceeded to straddle Quinn's face again, this time having an ample look of Quinn's eyes looking up at her from this position. She braced one hand on the headboard and the other clearing away sweaty blond hair.

She stared into those dark, hazel eyes that were smiling with mirth as she felt Quinn's tongue on her with more purpose. She moved her hips back and forth against her baby's mouth.

"Oh shit, Quinn," she groaned, biting her lower lip as Quinn rose an eyebrow in response.

She started moving her hips in a slow,circular motion as Quinn penetrated her with her tongue. She threw her head back, releasing a guttural moan and gripping the headboard as the pleasure kept mounting.

Quinn was perfection. So talented with everything. School? Check, she's a genius. Friend? Check, most loyal, trustworthy of friends. Girlfriend? Check, romantic and protective. Lover? Check, check and double check!

Quinn took her clit into her mouth and that was it. Stars exploded behind her eyes as Quinn's name was uttered from her lips.

"Oh God," she said, once she finally came back from her high.

She smiled down at Quinn's twinkling eyes and got off her lover's face.

She undid the cover from the bed and wiped the excess cum off on Quinn's face, kissing her sweetly on her swollen lips that had brought her ultimate release.

Sleep was taking over Rachel's body, so she placed her head on Quinn's chest, feeling it rise and fall with her breath, the gentle beating of her heart lulling her even further.

"Thank you for today," she whispered to Quinn, enjoying the warmth of their naked bodies pressing together.

"I love you, baby," Quinn replied.

Rachel replied with silence as she drifted off to sleep.

Quinn gently placed both of them under the covers, protecting them from the cooling temperature of the room.

She reached over to her phone and send Daniel Berry a quick text saying that his daughter was safe and was with her and would be spending the night for she had fallen asleep. Receiving a quick reply from him, she relaxed back into her bed, holding her girlfriend closer.

This was heaven. She thought as she gave in to sleep as well.


	11. Zombie

**A/N: Hi ladies (& gents). I was on hiatus as you all very well know. I wanted sometime to myself and put my thoughts in order and gain some inspirtation back for this and my other stories. I also got my laptop back which means I don't have to write on my Droid anymore and updates should be somewhat consistent.**

**This particular chapter is mostly a filler and has to be one of the shortest I've written but it's better than nothing, right? It probably doesn't make any sense and it might be a bit rushed. :)  
**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE COMPLETELY MINE.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was early in the morning and Rachel had begun to stir awake. She slowly opened her eyes taking in the sun filtered room. She slowly blinked away her drowsiness and noticed she wasn't in her own room. Her heart pounded at the realization but settled once she remembered she was at Quinn's.

She heard the blonde's soft breathing behind her, still fast asleep. The warmth of her body pressed up tightly against her back, with her arm secured around her waist.

She wanted to turn around and face her lover, but Quinn's arm tightened its hold on her body.

Rachel sighed and relaxed back, enjoying her lover's body.

A few minutes later she felt the urge to pee and figured she might as well shower away last night's sweaty activity.

She gently pried away Quinn's arm from around her, earning herself a disgruntled grunt, she slid off the bed and watched in amusement as Quinn frowned in her sleep, flipping over and hugging a pillow to take Rachel's place.

A flash of arousal coursed through her body as the bed sheet slid down just below the swell of Quinn's ass giving her a peek of the firm muscle there.

She shook her head clearing off any dirty thoughts while making her way towards the bathroom leaving the door open just in case Quinn awoke and wanted to join her.

Half an hour later, Rachel stepped out into the room freshly showered and wrapped around a fluffy towel.

She noted that Quinn was still fast asleep and was slightly drooling into her pillow.

Rachel sat next to the sleeping blond, giggling as she brushed away messy blond hair and kissed her pink cheek.

"You're so adorable," she whispered.

She got lost in thought, thinking of how passionate their encounters always were, how they had sex almost every opportunity they got, yet their relationship wasn't solely based on sex. She just knew that every time they were touching each other intimately, feelings were expressed to their fullest. Just the way Quinn looked at her and touched in the throes of passion, let her know how much she cared and loved her.

Soft movement behind her woke her from her thoughts. Pale, toned arms wrapped around her body, her wet hair was parted to the side and a pair of lips settled on her damp skin, making her aware that Quinn was awake.

"You smell good," a husky voice whispered against the skin of her neck.

Rachel closed her eyes; bit her lip and tilted her head to the side to expose more of her neck to Quinn's teasing lips and teeth.

The arms around her loosened and she felt as hands slowly undid the knot that held her towel together, letting it fall around her hips, exposing her breasts to the air.

"Quinn..." Rachel moaned out.

"Shh..."

Quinn cupped the weight of her breasts, massaging them gently while teasing her dusky nipples with the thumbs and forefingers.

Rachel could feel Quinn's own naked breasts on her back.

She moaned as Quinn continued her assault. She began to slightly start to rotate her hips in hopes of friction.

Rachel placed her hand over Quinn's, moving one down her smooth stomach and placing it where she needed it the most.

Both groaned as their joined hands reached the wet destination.

Quinn was panting into her ear reveling on how smooth and wet Rachel was already. She inhaled deeply catching a whiff of Rachel's strawberry shampoo.

The brunette groaned and gasped as the hand between her legs began to move, putting delicious pressure on her aroused clit. She could feel herself become wetter as Quinn's fingers increased their motions on her clit. She began rotation her hips in tempo with the teasing fingers.

"Quinn..."she moaned again.

"Shh,… Enjoy this baby," Quinn answered back.

Rachel let out a low moan as she felt Quinn start to penetrate her with two fingers, starting to slowly ease their way in and out, coming out very wet. With each thrust inside, the heel of Quinn's palm hit her exquisitely on her clit.

Quinn felt how hot Rachel's skin was becoming as her body got increasingly closer to climax. She marveled on how amazing her fingers felt inside her girl, feeling the slick smoothness of the ridges of her walls, the sponginess of her g-spot. She silently groaned back as it became harder to thrust inside Rachel, her walls beginning to contract around her.

With a quiet moan, Rachel's body tensed up and gave into a blissful orgasm. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her hand grasping Quinn's wrist to keep her in place as she arched her back against Quinn's body.

Quinn continued to thrust her fingers inside drawing out her baby's orgasm as long as possible until with a sigh, Rachel's body relaxed.

"You're beautiful my love" Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel moaned in response feeling completely sated.

"I'm gonna go shower real quick;" the blonde said placing a kiss on Rachel's temple and headed to her bathroom.

Rachel fell back into bed, flipping over to her stomach, closing her eyes and sighing, a smile forming on her lips.

She didn't realized she had fallen asleep until she felt soft lips making their way up from the base of her back up her spine. Chills making their way through her body.

"Wake up baby" Quinn whispered into her skin.

"Don't wanna" she replied.

"Come on, we got school, remember?"

"Oh I remember I'm just so comfortable right now" Rachel mumbled, settling more into Quinn's bed.

"Ok then, if you don't get up you'll ruin your perfect attendance record"

And with that, Rachel got up in a hurry.

* * *

"...so that will be you Brittany." Coach Sylvester said handing Brittany the decapitated head of the doll she had blasted off the cannon.

"But I don't feel like flying," Brittany pouted.

"Coach, is that really necessary? As Captain I feel is my duty to..." Quinn tried to intervene.

"Shut it Ellen Degeneres. She will do as I say. Oh, and here are some forms for the three of you that I want you all to sing stating that you are formally resigning the glee club. Also I managed to change our Regional championship to this Friday" Sue said.

"But that's the big game," Santana said

"Thank you for the obvious Captain McFakeBoobs," Sue said, "I expect all three of you to be on those buses by 6 on Friday."

Sue Sylvester turned on her heel and left, leaving the three Cheerios in different states of despair.

"San..." Brittany whimpered seeking comfort from her best friend.

"S'okay Britt, we'll think of something," Santana said soothingly, she looked at Quinn who just nodded her head and left with Brittany at her side.

_Shit, what am I gonna tell Rachel?_

* * *

**Meet me in the girl's restroom in 5 - Q**

Rachel smirked at the message assuming that it was their "Quinn & Rachel make-out time".

She quickly excused herself from class and made it to the restroom only to find a very pale and anxious looking Quinn.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asked fearing the worst.

"Rach I-I just quit glee club," she said.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Coach told us to and..."

"You could've said no Quinn!"

"I couldn't and you know that! You know how important cheerleading is to me Rach!"

"I know but we need you in glee. We're your family Quinn. You can't abandon family." Rachel said, feeling slighted by her lover.

"Rachel please I..." Quinn tried but was stopped

"Don't Quinn, just don't." With sad eyes, Rachel left.

"Fuck"

Rachel was determined. She breathed in deeply, feeling the air expand her well trained lungs. She took in the scent of popcorn, hotdogs, and nachos. The sounds of the crowd sitting on the bleachers reached her ears.

She was excited. Today was the day she and her fellow glee girls would be making their debut in McKinley's football team and then later take over the marching band's spot and perform at half time.

Glee would perform and the love of her life had let her down by quitting and choosing the Cheerios over Glee. It felt personal. She knew it was a bit selfish, but she felt that she had chosen the Cheerios over her. It hurt, it really did.

Quinn had told her she'd be here cheering her on from the sidelines, but she was probably getting into the bus to head out to cheerleading nationals.

"Hey hot Jew, what's with frown? You were excited like 5 seconds ago," a worried looking Puck asked.

"I am excited, it's just that…"

"You wish Quinn were here, right?" He said knowingly.

"I—I, how'd you know?"

"I caught you guys making out like 3 days ago. Really hot by the way, I would've stayed longer but Zizes wanted to share her lady chocolate lips and I couldn't refuse. She would've body checked me if I had refused anyway," he said looking away distractedly.

"Anyway, dude, she'll see the light. She'll be next to your side in no time. Trust the Puckster," he said with a smile and softly bumping his helmet against Rachel's star studded one.

"Thanks Noah, through that entire tough bad boy persona, you're a great guy," she told him.

"Ladies love it," he said with a smirk, "now come on hot stuff, let's get this game going!"

Lauren, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel led the boys into the field and were received by loud cheers from the crowd.

The team gathered into a huddle and Finn the quarterback spoke to his team.

"Look guys this is it. What we've been looking for since we joined the team, to make it to championships. But we wouldn't be here if the girls hadn't joined, so thanks," he said, sending a specific dopey smile towards Rachel, "so I'm telling you guys to protect them OK? On three!"

"1! 2! 3! Titans!" The team shouted and broke their huddle.

"Hey Rach, be safe ok, I got your back. I won't let those assholes touch you, ok?" Finn said.

"Thanks Finn," Rachel answered back graciously.

First half of the game was a total disaster. The boys were fumbling balls, missing the balls, and to top it all of Tina had managed to get injured on her way on getting a touchdown for the team

Once first half was over Puck confronted Finn.

"Look man, I'm getting the other guys to play again. I can't have another of my girls be injured. I'll be back in time to perform."

Finn nodded dejectedly, heading towards the choir room where the rest of the glee club was getting ready their zombie costumes.

* * *

Rachel was running on adrenaline. The rush of being on the field was a feeling completely different from the energy she felt on stage. More, now than ever, she felt grateful that she was destined to be a performer. She would leave the athleticism to her girlfriend.

She was currently inside a restroom stall already in her zombified costume, relieving herself and taking the opportunity to recollect her thoughts.

She unlocked the stall to head out but she hadn't been aware that someone had quietly joined her in the room, startling her.

Rachel screamed.

Her mouth was quickly covered by a horrific looking hand.

"Shut up will you? Jesus, it's just me. People are going to think you're being murdered."

"Quinn, what in God's name are you doing here dressed like that?" Rachel said, once she managed to catch her breath and realize it was her girlfriend who was supposed to be in a bus on the way to championships but was here, with her, dressed as a scary zombie.

Quinn just stared into her eyes before attacking the brunette's lips with a deep kiss.

She released her firm hold on the brunette's lips and leaned her forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, OK? I don't know what I was thinking. I choose you. I'll always choose you and the stupid glee club. I love all you guys like the family I've never had. I love _you_," she said.

She placed another firm kiss on her lips and left the restroom, leaving a breathless and beaming Rachel behind.

Half time show went off without a hitch. They wowed their audience and petrified their opponents once the football team were in their uniforms still in their zombified make up.

The other team didn't know what the hell was wrong with the Titans but were so distracted they ended up losing, McKinley earning themselves their first championship win in the high school's history.

The glee club members were in the sidelines cheering along with their classmates.

Rachel couldn't help herself as she ran and jumped on top of Quinn, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist. Quinn smiled and twirled her once in her happiness.

Realizing what she had done, Rachel blushed and looked up at Quinn through her eyelashes and apologized for her outburst.

Their moment was disrupted by an overjoyed Puck.

"Celebration party at Puckzilla's! Spread it around!" he yelled with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you going?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"I believe so," she answered.

"Alright then, see you there," she said letting herself be dragged away by Santana who had her angry eyes attached to a blonde sitting on the lap of Artie.

"Come on Q, I gots to get my drink on," the Latina said.

_This is gonna be an interesting party_, Quinn thought to herself.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Party**

**I should be getting back into the habit of writing and everything will be back to normal. **

**Until next time my ladies!**


	12. Party

**A/N: And Im back. How many of us are still crying over the Faberry Mashup? It's gorgeous. pure love and unicorns. Also very gay.  
**

**Thank you guys so much for the comments for the last posted chapter. I felt so appreciated and happy! To those of you who were busting my ass for not updating, thank you.  
**

**On to some sad news. This is the second to last chapter. The next chapter will be the last and I will be including an epilogue, and that will be IT. :( Once this is done, I'll be focusing on my other 2 fics that have been on hiatus for some time now.**

**This is a special message for my spanish readers:**

** Dejenme un mensaje, que si lo entiendo. ;) **

**So talk to me:**

**Twitter: _pleslie_**

**tumblr url: lps-record**

**Enjoy!  
**

The glee club members could hear the thumping music coming from Puck's house all the way down from where they were driving up. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Blaine and Rachel were carpooling in Kurt's SUV heading to the party.

The party was well on its way. There was toilet paper, beer bottles, cans and empty red plastic cups already thrown everywhere on Puck's yard.

The Gleeks entered and were instantly overwhelmed by the amount of people inside. The winning spirit was still in the air and people were taking the celebration very seriously.

Some people were throwing footballs around, some were almost having sex on the make shift dance floor, some were making out on the couches or on the walls, while others were upside down being held up by jocks and chugging down beer.

"Hey you guys made it!" a surprisingly sober Puck greeted them, "I've got our own glee club VIP party on the basement," he said, motioning them to follow him.

The basement seemed safer and had a much more intimate feeling than the outright craziness going upstairs.

"Make yourselves comfortable the drinks are on the bar right there," Puck said, pointing to a well stocked bar at the far side of the room.

Rachel instantly caught Quinn's gaze. From what she could see, her girlfriend had started the partying before she got here. Her face was flushed a cute pink, the cause being the couple of drinks already swimming in her system. She was subtly dancing to the music that was blasting from the sound system while holding a plastic cup up to her lips. She stared at Rachel with hooded, glassy eyes as she took a sip from her drink.

From what she could tell, the blonde was alone. Rachel perked up at that knowledge but was then filled with intense jealousy as Santana came out of nowhere, kissed Quinn's rosy cheek, took her hand to drag her to the couch all the while smirking evilly at Rachel.

"All right guys. Let's get these guys caught up on their drinks with a little game of never have I ever!" Puck said with a mischievous grin, "Come on gather 'round"

The Gleeks groaned but huddled together in a circle, and like all drinking games involving jealous lovers, things were bound to get dramatic.

The game went on with secrets being revealed, clothes taken off, and pranks done as the alcohol freely flowed between them all. By the end everyone was past the point of being tipsy when Puck decided to play spin the bottle.

As this particular game carried on, everyone had pretty much kissed everybody, but tension soon filled the room as Rachel took her turn. Everyone watched intently as the bottle slowly spinned to a stop and pointed directly at an enthusiastically happy and half naked Brittany.

"Yay, I get to kiss the second hottest brunette here!" she said earning frowned looks from all the Gleeks with dark hair.

"Come on Brittany show me what those lips can do that have everybody talking," a drunken Rachel Berry said, taking the opportunity to make both Quinn & Santana a bit jealous.

Santana couldn't believe what was going on in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and gripped her plastic cup in a deadly grip, spilling a bit of her drink as Rachel and Brittany's lips connected in a not so chaste kiss. She bit the inside of her cheek in order not to say anything and give herself away. She hated this. She hated being a weepy drunk as she felt her eyes well up and heart clench in pain at not being the one kissing Brittany.

Next to her, Quinn was not very pleased either. She pursed her lips together and quirked her eyebrow trying to simmer down her anger as she spotted a bit of tongue play.

"I think that's enough," Santana suddenly spoke out, "no one wants to see the troll make out with anyone"

Everyone had been so enthralled at watching the two girls make out, that they all jumped back at hearing the Latina's voice.

The Latina took in their expressions and instantly changed her countenance to one of indifference.

"Come on Q, let's go somewhere much more…private," the Latina said pointed ignoring the hurt eyes from both Brittany and Rachel.

Quinn stood up on unsteady legs, maintaining an unfocused gaze on Rachel's face. She broke it once they started heading upstairs.

Her head was swimming and she didn't know how Santana was walking in a straight line since she had been drinking a whole lot more than she had. They passed through the mass of people still partying. The crowds divided to let the Cheerios by and the jocks started cheering when they noticed that both of them were heading upstairs towards the bedrooms.

Santana opened Puck's bedroom door and locked it once both were inside.

In an instant Quinn was being tightly hugged by a crying Latina.

"I'm so, so sorry Q! I should have never dragged you into my selfish plans! I know you still love Berry and I-I love Brittany so, so much, " she sobbed, "and I screwed myself over with this stupid blackmailing. I just want her, you know?"

"Shh, Santana, I understand" Quinn said, her heart breaking for her once best-friend.

She knew that when alcohol was involved, it tended to have some kind of truth serum effect on Santana who would then cry and become totally the opposite of what her persona was in public.

"Come on Santana, you can talk to me," Quinn said

Santana wiped tears from her face and started to go through Puck's drawers ending up finding a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"He always has one lying around," she informed the blonde.

The Latina sat in the head of the bed and patted the side for Quinn to join her. She took a long swig out of the bottle before offering it to Quinn, who drank it, wincing as the liquid warmed her insides.

Santana leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder as they traded the bottle back and forth, keeping their bodies nice and intoxicated.

"Why didn't you ask her to be your girlfriend in the first place?" Quinn asked

"Because I'm a dumbass. I was so scared about what people would think or do if they found out that I'm actually in love with my best friend. Who happens to be a girl." Santana slurred.

"Why do you even give a damn now? You were fine when we were fake going out. Everybody's to scared to even tell you something derogatory in fear that you'll kick their ass"

"I know that now, but when I became aware of my feelings for Britt back in 5th Grade, it scared me to death," she said, swallowing more of the whiskey in one giant gulp, "and now it's too late. She's with the Cripplenator and I'm here with you, forever alone." Santana said starting to sniffle again.

Quinn bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter.

"You know San, for someone who's very tenacious; you're really oblivious at times. I mean, don't you see the way she looks at you? She's not happy, San. I love Artie, he's a really sweet guy but Brittany needs you. She loves you. You compliment her in ways no one never will. Her sweetness smooths out your sharp edges," Quinn told the now softly crying Latina, "talk to her. Artie's not a dumb guy, he'll be heartbroken, but I know that in his mind, he knows that you and Brit belong together."

"You really think so?" a very unusually meek Latina asked.

"Yes! So go out there, talk to Brittany and get your girl Lopez!"

"You're right. I don't what I was thinking. She's mine, Fabray, she's always be mine and I'll always be hers," she slurred, getting up drunkenly from her spot, but not before placing a messy kiss on Quinn's cheek, "thanks Q, I'm sorry for causing unnecessary drama to you and Manhands, I was just upset. Also, I totally knew you and the hobbit were totally banging behind my back"

Quinn blushed, her skin getting redder than it already was.

"So, that means you're breaking up with me?" the blonde smirked.

"Of course, it's not like you could've handled all this," Santana said gesturing to herself.

"Right," Quinn, said rolling her eyes, "that and I've got more than enough handling a 5'2 ball of energy"

"Gross. But anyway I give you my blessing on dating the troll" Santana said.

"Like I needed it anyways," Quinn responded back with a smile.

"You do," she said, "and also, um, about your secret, you know that when it comes to you, Brit and, I hate to admit it, now Berry, you guys secrets are always, always safe with me. I got your back Q" Santana said.

Quinn almost let her eyes well up. She finally had her best friend back. Quinn got off the bed to grab Santana in a fierce hug. Santana patted Quinn's back awkwardly.

"Thank you, Santana," she said.

"It's alright Q, now stop hugging me and let's go get our better halves" she said.

"Will you even remember we had this conversation tomorrow?" Quinn asked.

"I will, for sure, but I don't know about you,"

They supported each other as they made their way down to the basemen, giggling and poking fun at each other the whole way.

Once they entered where the rest of the club was, silence filled the room as Quinn and Santana burst in laughing. Even more baffling silence settled between the club as Santana separated herself from Quinn's side to go where Brittany was. She whispered something in the blonde's ear, making her nod, get up and head back upstairs, assuming somewhere quiet where they could talk.

Quinn made her towards Rachel who was looking at everything that was going on with hooded eyes and drinking straight out of a bottle of tequila like it was water. She grasped the bottle from the brunette's hand and took a swig herself before grasping the back of the diva's head and kissing her with intensity, causing Rachel to release a long, throaty moan.

Quinn released her lips and saw how dilated Rachel's pupils were. She took her hand and led her towards Pucks room.

They were both drunk and horny. Their clothing barely removed as they stumbled into Puck's bed, sloppily sharing kisses as Rachel struggled to accommodate herself under Quinn's weight.

Quinn roughly groped Rachel's breasts as she continued kissing her. Her lips becoming swollen as the assault on them continued.

Both of them heavily breathing through their noises as moans escaped from their throats and out their mouth.

Quinn thrust her tongue inside Rachel's mouth gently coaxing the brunette's to play with it while she glided her hand between the brunette's legs feeling the evident arousal on her fingertips. She spread her wetness all over her swollen sex, rubbing exquisitely against her erect clit.

"Quinnnnn" Rachel moaned rocking her hips towards the blonde's hand.

Sometime during the last couple of days, Quinn's cock had appeared and was flushed red and hard in arousal. It was desperately seeking warmth, friction and wetness from its favorite place to be.

"You taste good," Rachel moaned, as she tasted tequila and Jack D on Quinn's tongue.

"Rachel…" Quinn whimpered

"Put it in me, Quinn" Rachel said as she felt Quinn's length tease her pussy.

Quinn groaned as she struggled to lift herself up in one arm while her hand reached from Rachel's wetness to her hard-on, aligning it with Rachel's entrance and slowly penetrating her, letting her weight fall heavily back on Rachel.

The brunette gasped at being so completely filled. They both groaned as Quinn began to shallowly thrust her hips, her cock easily gliding through wet folds and into that hot channel that was just gripping her oh so sweetly.

Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn, helping her push in harder into herself.

"Fuck me, baby," she groaned, feeling Quinn move inside her in and out at hard pace, making the bed's headboard thud in rhythm to their fucking.

Quinn bit Rachel's earlobe, sucking it between her lips.

"You like it like this, right baby, me fucking you hard, huh?" Quinn grunted into Rachel's reddening ear.

"Oh God, yessss!" she hissed, as she helped Quinn go deeper into her, her hips thrusting up to meet the blonde's pounding ones.

They're bodies were flushed together, as Quinn cradled Rachel's body into her own, continuing her wild pounding into the writhing, moaning mess that was Rachel.

"Quinn," the brunette whimpered, bringing Quinn's face back to her and kiss her again. The touch of their tongues sending jolts of pleasures from their lips down to their joined privates.

Rachel scratched Quinn's back as the pleasure accumulated. The mattress squeaked with exertion, as Quinn hissed and impaled her lover with her cock even harder.

Quinn's pelvic bone was deliciously grinding against Rachel's clit every time she thrust in. She placed her lips on her lover's neck, sucking and bruising the delicate skin, feeling every moan vibrate through her lips. She felt Rachel clasp her hands around her neck to keep her in place. Both moving their bodies to a primal beat of passion, love and lust.

Rachel was the first to submit into orgasmic pleasure as the friction became too much for her body. She groaned Quinn's name into her lover's ear, causing that and her contractions send her over the edge as well, flooding her with her essence.

Quinn jerked her hips without any rhythm to extend their orgasms. Grunting as she finished coming inside her girlfriend.

"Oh my God," Rachel whimpered as her orgasm began to have sobering effects on her, "that was…amazing"

Quinn kissed her briefly as she pulled out and quickly passed out after that, barely able to move beside Rachel.

"Quinn?" Rachel said, poking her girlfriend in the side, only to hear a soft snore. She giggled as she realized that alcohol and orgasms don't mix well with Quinn.

She snuggled close to Quinn's back hearing a mumbled "I love you" fall from Quinn's lips.

Rachel smiled and quickly fell into a sleepless slumber.

* * *

**Short but sweet, no? :)**

**Next chapter: Ending :( then I will be posting the epilogue as a separate chapter.**

**So please comment, let me now how much I suck for ending this epic love story ;).**

**Until next time, and thank you guys so much. LP  
**


	13. Finale

**A/N: -_- you guys, always make sure that when you write something, that you save all your important documents in different locations and not just on your laptop because it may decide to shut down on itself and wipe out your data including a just finished and edited chapter, therefore pissing you off and stealing all your inspirtation away. **

**Thank you to all my old/new readers for sending me messages and reviews asking when I was gonna finish this mofo up. It was a long wait not only for you but for me as well and t****his is not the best finale ever but it shall do. :)**

Quinn burrowed herself futher into Rachel's neck as she began to awake to a dull, throbbing pain hammering away at her head. Rachel started to stir as well, her body sensing Quinn's restlessness and she herself starting to show the consequences of her heavy drinking and passionate night as well. She shifted slightly only to feel sore between her legs and her head to begin pounding even more.

"Oh God, we shouldn't have drunked so much last night," Rachel whispered, wincing when she felt how dry her mouth and throat were. She only received a small groan in response from Quinn.

The blond brought her hand up to cover her girlfriend's mouth, silently telling her to not speak any more.

Frowning, Rachel opened her mouth and bit Quinn's hand just enough to cause a bit of pain. Quinn yelped in surprise causing both girls to sit up and hold their heads in pain at the sudden outburst.

"Quinn!"

"Shhh! Oh fuck, my head" Quinn whimpered, rubbing her temples to make the pain go away.

"Don't shush at me Quinn Fabray," she reprimanded quietly back at Quinn, "it's your fault I'm sore all over"

"My fault!"

"Not so loud!"

"My fault?" Quinn stage whispered, "what are you talking ab-...," Quinn cut herself as it dawned her that they were both very much naked, "we had sex last night", she said growing paler than she already was.

"I know that, Quinn, and by the soreness I currently feel in my private areas is any indication, we got carried away a little too much."

"Rach that's not the point. I can't remember anything about last night and I sure as all hell can't remember putting on a condom" she said worriedly.

Rachel looked at her lover carefully, searching for what had Quinn so unsettled.

She chuckled softly before placing a small kiss on her lips. "You don't have to worry baby, you always tend to forget I'm on birth control."

" I do keep forgetting but is my responsibility as well to make sure I don't unwillingly knock you up. It's your body and should respect it."

Rachel couldn't believe that she could fall even more in love with Quinn than she did right at this moment. She smiled, leaning in to capture her lover's lips between her own. She kissed her softly transferring all her love into that contact. Quinn released a barely audible moan as Rachel traced her tongue on her lower lip, asking for access inside her mouth. Access was granted and they both moaned as tongues collided with each other. The kiss began to convert itself into a much more heated affair as their bodies raised in temperature getting ready for more sexual exploration. Quinn was about to lie Rachel back down on the bed when they were abruptly interrupted:

"Wake up, bitches!" an overtly loud Santana burst though the door carrying with her two water bottles and a bottle of aspirin. Alongside her was a chipper looking Brittany.

The pair in the bed broke apart and groaned in pain as the sudden noise registered harshly in their still throbbing head that had been going away with the heat of the moment.

"What the fuck, Santana!" Quinn hissed angrily at her friend.

"Woah, nice berries Berry," Santana said ignoring Quinn's protest and ogling Rachel's bare breasts.

Rachel yelped and Quinn growled putting herself in front of Rachel protectively, covering herself in the process.

"Your dildo's sticking out," Brittany casually commented starring inquisitively at Quinn's sheet covered "dildo", "it looks kind of big from here. San how come we don't have a toy that big?" she innocently asked her now frowning girlfriend.

Rachel in her own act of possessiveness, covered Quinn's bits with the pillow nearest to her.

"Babe, our toys are bigger than whatever Quinn's working with," Santana scoffed indignantly, "besides I don't need no special appendage to get you going"

"I know, but I give Rachel props for being able to handle all of that"

Awkward silence fell in the room.

"Anyway, I figured with the way you guys were drinking last night, you would need these," Santana said throwing the water bottles and pills to the couple.

"I hate how you're not even in the least hungover. I mean you probably had more liquor than anyone in this stupid party," Quinn complained swallowing the pills with a large gulp of water.

"Wait a minute. When did you two get back together?" Rachel asked confusedly as she regarded the couple in front of her who were smiling dopedly at each other.

"Do you even remember what happened last night Berry?" Santana asked holding Brittany's hand lovingly.

"Not really, no," She answered rubbing her head as if the memories would come flooding back, "you remember anything babe?"

"Vaguely," Quinn replied. All she really wanted to remember was the crazy sex Rachel and her had probably had the night before.

"Well, sucks to be you guys because its a hot mess outside, so get dressed and ready because Britts wants to get her breakfast on in Breadstix, and what Britts wants Britts get," and with that Santana spinned and left dragging a waving Brittany behind her.

* * *

The evidence of the party was greeted by Quinn & Rachel as soon as they opened the door to head downstairs. The whole place was a chaotic mess. They had to step over sleeping bodies on the hall, stairs and living room area. Red Solo cups were thrown everywhere alongside lime slices, bottles of every brand of alcohol imaginable & bongs. It was just one huge mess.

"You guys gotta see this," an amused Santana said, standing by a large window and looking outside.

The girls looked only to find Puck in nothing but his underwear floating in his pool in an inflatable chair fast asleep and holding a baseball bat. Zizes was sleeping in a hammock that was straining under her weight. Sam was planking in the grass. Up in Puck's tree house was Artie with his wheelchair and Mike curled up in his lap. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Finn were nowhere to be found.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened last night!" Rachel asked astonished.

Santana smirked and guided the girls safely outside.

* * *

"...and that's how Artie got into the tree," Santana said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Santana that's horrible!" Rachel gasped horrified.

"Relax Berry! It's not like he hurt himself in the process," Santana defended.

"If he needs help, you better help him," Brittany said with sad puppy eyes.

"Hell no I won't. You think I'll help that guy that had been all over MY girl these past months?" she scoffed.

"But San, I'm all yours now," Brittany said placing a small kiss on Santana's jaw.

"All mine baby?" Santana groaned, enjoying the tingling sensation Brittany's lips provoked on her jaw.

"Proudly so," Brittany replied letting herself be attacked by Santana's passionte kisses.

Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel was trying to advert her eyes.

Quinn kicked Santana under the table.

"Ow! What the fuck Q!" She yelled, earning some stares from the other restaurant patrons.

"Just stopping you from fornicating in a public place," Quinn responded.

"Whatever its not like any of these perverts mind anyway," she said pointedly glaring at the customers still staring at them.

"Anyway, school is about to start up again and people in our school are not that open minded. How are they gonna deal with 3 of the most popular girls being gay"

"And you being in love with an annoying dwarf," Santana teased.

"Hey!" Rachel pouted causing Quinn to set an icy glare over Santana.

"Calm yo' tits Q, I'm just joking," Santana said not wanting any bodily damage caused by Quinn, "no one's gonna say or do anything if they know what's good for them. Plus the Glee club have our backs,"

"I hope you're right," Quinn said, "but whatever happens we've got each other" she then faced Rachel saying, "I'll do anything to protect you, Rach" Causing Rachel to kiss her lightly which earned them an "awww!" from Brittany and a gag from Santana.

* * *

On the first day back to school from vacation all of McKinley High got to witness the triumphant entrance of the reinstated power couples. With heads held high, the four girls entered the masses. Quinn was too busy whispering sweet nothings into Rachel's reddening ear, making her giggle at the things she was saying, to notice the crowds reactinn. Santana in the other hand was glaring at everyone, silently threatening anyone to come up to them and say some crazy homophobic shit. Brittany was completely oblivious.

Suffice to say no one, who wanted to keep all their body parts intact, dared to harm either couple.

* * *

(Prom 2011)

"...and to join Mr. Hummel as your Prom Queen is..." Mr. Higgins paused for effect.

A silence laded with anticipation filled the gym as they awaited the announcement.

"Is Miss Quinn Fabray!" He spoke into the microphone. The gym erupted into cheers and a spotlight from above searched the crowd for their new Queen. It landed on her as Rachel gave her a hug and a congratulatory kiss on the lips.

Quinn made her way through the crowd hearing compliments along the way, some obscene but they were mostly from Puck. When she reached the stage she gave Kurt a tight hug. Once they broke it off, she messed with the crown on his head as Kurt placed her own on hers. Then she took over the microphone.

"A speech is truly not necessary Miss. Fabray," Mr. Higgins said.

"I'll be brief," she said, "what's up guys!" She screamed into the mic, earning loud cheers and applause, "I just want to thank and congratulate YOU guys for choosing Kurt and I, both gay if you hadn't noticed, to be your Prom Queen and King. It shows how much all of us have grown to accept the differences of each other and what makes us unique and wonderful. But I won't bore you with a long speech because I want to dance with my own personal Queen and I'm sure Kurt does too, oh and one more thing, I love you Rachel Berry, with all my heart"

Everybody went "aww" as both Kurt and her made their way to their significant others. Once she reached her girlfriend, she embraced her lovingly.

"You truly are my Queen, Rachel," she said removing the crown from her head and placing it on Rachel's.

A smooth jazzy song came on the speakers and Quinn recognized it immediately. She gathered Rachel into a dancing position close to her body. They started swaying as Quinn began to sing softly into her ear, her breathy voice causing the small hairs of Rachel's neck to rise.

_**You got me wrapped around your little finger**_

_**If this is Love, it's everything I hoped it would be**_

_**You got me wrapped around your little finger**_

_**You will see, By my words just how much you mean to me**_

_**When we kiss, It's as if our lips agree **_(she sang placing a soft kiss on Rachel's lips)

_**that we were meant to be**_

_**When we touch, It's too much **_(Quinn ran her fingertips along Rachel's skin that was exposed by her strapless dress, causing her love to shiver at the intimate touch)

_**Oh the sparks that fly, Are lighting up the sky**_

_**You got me wrapped around your little finger**_

_**If this is Love, it's everything I hoped it would be**_

_**You got me wrapped around your little finger**_

_**If this is Love, It's everything that I've been dreaming of**_

"I love you," Rachel whispered staring deeply into Quinn's eyes. She grasped the back of her neck and brought her down for another kiss. She let her go, placed her head on her shoulder, closed her eyes and sighed in contentment that she had finally found her perfect match. Quinn smiled and looked around the dancing floor. She watched how Brittany and Santana were practically fornicating, their dancing being that provocative. She shook her but smiled that her best friend was with who she truly belonged to.

"Hey Rach?" she whispered

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait to see what the future holds for us"

"Me neither baby, me neither"

**The End...almost.**

* * *

Expect an epilogue (half way typed already) soon, sometime (hopefully).

Until then... have a great day. :)


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Well this is it you guys, the final chapter. It's been a great ride and I only have to thank you, my fellow Faberry shippers, for making this a memorable experience. I'm by no means consider myself a writer but reading all your comments has brought me the greatest joy, inspiration, and belief that I can actually express my dirty imagination into words. I gained some friends along the way on Twitter and Tumblr which was the greatest reward. Thank you for sticking by me and this AU story, for using your imaginations for a while and believe that my Quinn packs serious heat in her pants. This was only supposed to be a one-shot and with so many of you wanting more, I gave it to you. Thank you all so so much. Love you all, yours truly, LP.**

**Enjoy! :')**

* * *

Quinn inserted the key to her home jiggling the knob just a bit. She opened the door and was instantly assaulted by a tiny human.

"Momma you home!," her daughter Emmy yelled, hugging Quinn's knees. Her baby girl seemed to have acquired Rachel's vertical challenge-ness.

"My baby!" Quinn exclaimed reaching down to pick up her child and twirl her around, earning herself delighted giggles from her kid.

She stopped spinning them around and closed her eyes as her baby girl hugged her neck, running her fingers through the soft brunette locks.

"I'm glad you're home, Ms. Fabray," Bertha the housekeeper said, smiling at the scene before her.

"Me too, Bertha. Me too. Thank you for taking care of Emmsies today. You're a lifesaver, hope she wasn't too much trouble," Quinn said.

"Not at all. She's always such a sweetheart. We did go to the park and you know how she gets around kids, but she did play with them," Bertha said.

Quinn & Rachel really didn't know where their daughter got her shy quietness from since both of them tended to be very outspoken. They weren't worried since this trait seemed to charm adults and children alike.

"That's good. Oh and thanks again," Quinn said.

"No problem, I will see you all next week and oh, give the other Ms. Fabray a kiss and a hug from me," Bertha said, gathering her belongings and making her way out.

"You got it. Take care and say hi to your family for me," Quinn said.

"Sure will. Goodbye Emmy," Bertha said, ruffling the young brunette's hair who was still in her momma's arms.

"Bye Bertha," she shyly replied with a smile.

Mother and daughter waived off the nanny goodbye. Quinn closed the door and headed to the couch.

"Alright Ms. Emmy D stay here while I get changed and then you can tell me what you did today, sound good?" Quinn asked.

"Yup, s'good" the brunette replied with a disarming smile, so similar to Rachel's.

Quinn kissed her daughter's cheek and headed upstairs to quickly change and spend quality time with her daughter before Rachel got home and hogged all their time.

Back downstairs, she reached the couch where her daughter was very intently coloring in her SpongeBob SquarePants coloring book.

She got close to her daughter and lightly tickled her tummy enjoying the giggles erupting from her child's mouth.

"Who wants a piggy back ride!" Quinn said.

"Me! Me! I do, I do!" Emmy exclaimed quickly jumping from the sofa to Quinn's back.

Quinn zoomed through the living room with her daughter who was pretending they were an airplane.

After a couple more rounds, Quinn sat breathlessly unto the couch with her daughter on her lap.

"That was fun, wasn't it munchkin?" Quinn asked, giving her daughter an Eskimo kiss.

"Yes," Emmy answered, "Momma? When's mommy coming home?"

"Very soon, baby," Quinn answered.

"I saw her on TV again," Emmy informed Quinn.

"You did? Wow!" Quinn replied, loving how her baby's hazel eyes sparkled in wonderment.

"Yah! She looked very pretty. Uncle Jesse was with her," the young brunette stated.

"Oh he was, was he," Quinn said, the irrational part of her getting a little bit jealous that Jesse was spending time with her wife. But they were both famous actors now who were high in demand and were at a film festival in Los Angeles,"and did your mommy look pretty, just like you?"

Emmy scrunched up her nose as Quinn gently tapped it and nodded yes.

"So tell me, what did you do at the park?" Quinn asked.

"Bertha pushed me in the swings and I was touching the sky," Emmy said, "and then I played cars with a boy named Mark"

Quinn smirked a bit at seeing her baby blush a tiny bit.

"Really? Did you have fun?"

"I did," she answered, "but I really wanted both my mommies to go with me"

"Aw honey! We'll go the park together real soon, ok?" Quinn reassured her.

The jingling of the doorknob caught both female's attention, opening to reveal a stunning Rachel Berry-Fabray. Emmy squealed and rushed towards her mother.

Rachel placed her rolling suitcase to the side and knelt to accept her daughter's hug.

"Mommy, you're here!," Emmy screamed.

"I am! God I missed you so much baby girl" Rachel said closing her eyes and inhaling the sweet innocent smell of her child that she had missed so, so much.

Quinn stood up silently, letting mother and daughter enjoy their moment together for a while longer.

She walked towards her family, her breath catching as Rachel opened her brown eyes and connected with her own.

"Hey there stranger," Quinn greeted.

"She's no stranger, she's mommy!" Emmy corrected.

Rachel chuckled softly, rising up to her tip toes. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, sighing as Quinn held her by the waist.

"Hey you," she whispered looking into Quinn's eyes that were swirling with love.

"I missed you," Quinn whispered back, holding her wife closer towards her, her body already starting to react on having her so close once again after being depraved of her for so long.

"You cut your hair." Rachel commented, noticing Quinn's much shorter hair.

"It's not too short is it?" she asked self-consciously .

"No, it's sexy"

Rachel played with the small hairs she found at the nape of the blonde's neck before pulling her towards her until their lips met.

They both sighed as the familiar taste and feel of their lips rushed back to them and feeling that they were one entity again. Both were starting to get lost into the sweet kiss when their child interrupted them.

"Ewww! No kisses!" Emmy said.

The couple broke their kiss chuckling at their kid's antics.

Rachel gave Quinn once last peck.

"Go cool down," Rachel whispered into the blonde's ear, kissing the spot right below it. She could feel Quinn's arousal pressing through the thin barrier of Quinn's sweats & her own yoga pants.

Rachel let Quinn go, turning around while blocking her daughter's view as Quinn retrieved the suitcase and headed upstairs to put it away and take a moment to cool down her heated body.

This was a normal reaction between them. Quinn just thought about Rachel and she would get an instant hard-on or wet when she wasn't sporting an extra appendage. It was easier when it was just them in their small New York apartment. Rachel would come home late from rehearsal to find Quinn studying in their small dining table. She would just drop her panties, pull Quinn's pants down just enough for her erection to spring out, straddle her and have her way with her.

Now that they had a child it was much harder to have sex at random. They had to wait until their daughter was fast asleep before sneaking into their room and fuck. The moans and groans had to be kept down as to not wake their kid up. The last thing they wanted was to get caught by their kid. Getting caught by Rachel's parents when they were younger had been enough to traumatize Quinn for a lifetime.

Now that her body felt normal again, Quinn made her way downstairs smiling upon hearing her two loves laughing and giggling. She could hear Emmy speaking animatedly about what she had done for the past 2 weeks as if they hadn't spoken on the phone or Skyped everyday while Rachel was away.

She made her way towards the couch motioning for Rachel to pick up her legs and place them on her lap. Rachel had their daughter on her own lap.

It was moments like these that the young couple enjoyed the most. Just the three of them in the comfort of their own home. No paparazzi, no crazy family members cajoling their baby, no strangers trying to disrupt their privacy.

Quinn leaned in to give Rachel a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are my queen and princess talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Ms. Emmy Dianna Fabray was telling me how she went to her Aunts Brittany and Santana's house to bake cookies when all of a sudden Brittany's pet duck started flapping around the kitchen destroying everything in its path," Rachel said, not at all surprised that something like that happened at the Pierce-Lopez home.

"Oh God," Quinn laughed, "you should've seen Brittany and Emmsies when I went to pick her up. They were both covered head to toe in flour and the freaking duck was squeaky clean."

"I can imagine. That duck is a hazard to that family," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"What's hassered?" Emmy asked.

"Hazard, baby," Rachel corrected, "and it means dangerous"

"Oh, Ducky is not dangeous, mommy, he just likes to have fun," Emmy said, defending Ducky the duck.

"I'm sure he does, princess," Rachel said, kissing her daughters head.

The young family sat in the couch sharing stories about their life's in the past two weeks. Rachel told them about the celebrities she met, Quinn told Rachel about the new artists she had signed on to her record label and Emmy about her adventures at the park.

They continued talking until Emmy rested her head on Rachel's chest.

"You sleepy?" Quinn asked, brushing away hair from her baby's face.

Emmy just nodded her head.

"Let's take you to bed then," Rachel said.

Quinn got up on her feet picking Emmy up who burrowed her face into Quinn's neck, falling asleep.

She reached down her hand to help Rachel up.

"Give me a second to shut the lights off and I'll meet you in her room," Rachel said.

Quinn nodded and headed up the stairs. She entered her daughter's room and placed her gently in it, tucking her in under the blankets. She hummed a song that Rachel always sang to her since she was a baby,

Rachel leaned against the door frame, her heart fluttering at seeing her wife and daughter and feeling so happy that she was home once again.

She sat next to Quinn placing her chin on the blonds shoulder and softly sang the lyrics to the lullaby along to Quinn's humming.

"Goodnight, princess," Quinn said, kissing her kid on the forehead and then getting up to leave space for Rachel.

"Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams," Rachel softly whispered, also placing a gentle kiss on her daughters forehead.

"I'm 'appy you home, mommy," Emmy mumbled in her sleep.

Rachel smiled.

"Me too, sweetie," she responded.

The young couple left the room, softly closing the door and heading to their own room.

Once they entered, they shut the door behind them.

Rachel and Quinn swiftly took off their clothes leaving themselves only in their underwear.

Rachel beckoned for Quinn to come closer and once she did, she pushed her wife into their bed. She crawled sensually up the blonde's bod, straddling her hips. She sexily undid her pony tail, letting her curls drape over her shoulders. The gasp escaping Quinn's mouth did wonder's to her ego. Quinn always did enjoy seeing Rachel's hair free.

The brunette brought her fingers to trace over the firm bulge that had formed in Quinn's tight underwear.

Quinn unconsciously thrusted her hips forward in reaction.

Rachel, with hooded eye lids and maintaining eye contact with Quinn's hazel hues, slid the boy shorts down the blonde's toned legs letting Quinn's arousal to happily spring out.

The brunette grasped it, rubbing her hand along the shaft slowly, hearing how Quinn's breath caught in her throat.

She got closer to the cock placing her plump lips on it and kissing along the sensitive shaft.

Quinn groaned, threading her fingers through the dark locks. She gasped as she felt the tip of her cock be wrapped around those luscious lips. Oh how she had missed those lips on her.

"God, Rachel"

Rachel moaned as she swallowed more of Quinn into her mouth, sending shivers straight up Quinn's spine. She bobbed her up and down her length truly enjoying her wife's reaction. She had her head thrown back, her back arched and fists clenching tightly to the covers in pleasure.

When Rachel felt the hint that Quinn was about to come, she released her with a 'pop' and kissed her way up her body. Licking a path between her defined and taut abs, up to her small but perky breasts, taking her pink nipple into her mouth swirling her tongue around it. She switched between breasts, giving it the same treatment. She reached her neck, biting and sucking at the tender skin there, finding no evidence of previous bruises left by her own past ministrations.

"Mmmm Quinnie, do you know how sexually frustrated I am right now? I think I've been wet for the past two weeks straight without any relief," she huskily whispered into Quinn's ear,"you've corrupted my body baby, I can't make myself come without you anymore, you know that? My fingers aren't enough anymore and my toys don't reach and touch the places you do. Even when I do manage to come, they are so worthless compared to the orgasms you give me when you fuck me."

"Rach..."

"Shhh, you know what I'm talking about. I know how horny you get when you sprout your cock Quinn, that day when you emailed me desperate for some relief because you couldn't come without seeing me. You saw how wet my pussy was for you, me watching you jack off as I touched myself for you on webcam," Rachel said, scratching down Quinn's abs, making her hiss in pleasure,"I've never been so jealous of your hand. That could've been my pussy tightening around you baby, contracting as you pound into it at a maddening pace."

Rachel lifted herself up just enough to position herself over Quinn's dick and slid down it, her walls fluttering in recognition. Both women gasped for not having been this intimate for over two weeks like this. Quinn was still so gracious that her lover's pussy was still tight as ever, even after giving birth.

Quinn held onto Rachel's hips, her eyes almost crossing in rapture at being encased in her wife again.

"Fuck me..." she groaned out

"Isn't that what I'm dong?" Rachel breathlessly said as she created a rhythm with her hips, this particular position created direct friction on her G-spot and Quinn's pelvic bone massaged her clit just right. She rolled her hips with different patterns smirking at her writhing wife beneath her who seemed enthralled and hypnotized by her breasts moving in time with her movements.

She bit her lip's as she dragged Quinn's hands up her body to boldly grasp at her breasts. She groaned, grinding and fluttering her walls much firmly at the thickness inside her.

Quinn used her abdominal muscles to sit herself up and automatically reached for Rachel's plump lips. She could taste a bit of herself on her tongue. She sucked on her lips,, bit them as she fondled with her lover's dusky nipples, enjoying how the multiple attack on her body was causing Rachel to lift and drop herself faster on her dick.

"Oh God, Quinn, yess!" Rachel started to moan out as quietly as possible.

"That's right Rachel, fuck me faster, make yourself feel good baby," she encouraged her.

Rachel leaned back as she thrusted herself faster. Quinn licked her lips and attached them to Rachel's exposed neck sucking and nipping feeling all her lover's pleasure filled cries vibrate from her lips, to her soul and finally to her cock.

With one last thrust, Rachel came with a cry, her thighs tightening Quinn's waist and pussy tightening around her dick. With a sigh, she straightened her posture up and lazily caught Quinn in a kiss, softly moaning at aftershocks hitting her body. She wrapped her arms around Quinn, her fingers running through short blond locks. Rachel felt a little odd on not having her wife's usual long hair to play with, but this hair new style gave her a sexier edge.

She shuffled a bit on Quinn's lap her body reacting to the still rock hard appendage inside her causing Quinn to whimper.

Realizing that her lover still had yet to come and wanting to go over the edge herself once more, she leaned back again, this time bringing her wife's weight with her without disconnecting their core's from each other. She spread her legs wide enough to accommodate the blond's slim frame between them.

Without a second thought, Quinn began thrusting slowly into her wife, never getting tired as she watched Rachel's face contort into pleasure for the second time that night.

"I missed you so much," Quinn admitted, gazing into Rachel's darkened eyes.

"I missed you...too, baby" Rachel replied, seeing that her wife as well as her had missed their connection that went beyond the physical. She gladly accepted her lover's lips, feeling her speed up her thrusts just a touch.

Quinn broke off the kiss to look at her wife, getting even more turned on as Rachel looked her with a smoldering gaze and her lips turned up into the sexiest smile ever.

Her movements turned jerky as she felt the pit of her stomach knot up at the signs of her upcoming orgasm.

"Come for me," Rachel crooned softly

Quinn had never denied her love anything and she wasn't going to start now as she closed her eyes, groaned and released her essence deeply inside her wife. Rachel, feeling her wife's physical display of her ultimate pleasure, came along with her, her body quivering alongside Quinn's.

They both relaxed, trying to catch their breaths. Quinn laid over Rachel's body feeling content in her arms. Quinn was being lulled to sleep as Rachel traced her spine with her fingers.

"Baby?" Rachel broke the silence.

"Mm?"

"Can you go to the kitchen and get me some pickles?"

"Pickles?" Quinn asked rising herself up above Rachel in question, "you want pickles now?"

Rachel nodded sheepishly.

Quinn looked at her for moment and then replied with, "Okkaayy."

She gently pulled out her wife who groaned at the loss. She grabbed her robe and started to head out when her lover's voice stopped her,

"Oh and baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

...and Quinn's world faded to black 

* * *

Rachel watched in worried amusement as her wife passed out in front of her for the fourth time in her life (she really shouldn't have been watching Rachel's vagina dilate as she gave birth to Emmy).

The brunette stayed in her bed a little longer softly running her hands over her barely visible baby bump.

"See my baby, if you end up knocking up a girl or end up pregnant and need to announce it to your momma, make sure she's sitting," she warned her still developing child.

Rachel smiled as she thought about how the new addition to the Fabray clan was going to affect their life's. Emmy was going to be ecstatic to become an older sister.

She finally felt bad for her wife laying on the floor unconscious. She got up and knelt next to her wife and murmured to her quietly to bring her back to reality.

She was focused on waking her own sleeping beauty, so much so that she never heard the door to her room open.

"Mommy? Why you naked?"

**The end...officially. :)**


End file.
